And Baby Makes Three
by LadyCizzle
Summary: When a strange artifact accidentally goes off and hits Ianto, the whole team including Jack are in for a very big surprise. Can our boys handle life with a baby carriage. Janto of course and AU after season two.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So I wrote this story over a year ago and posted it to my LJ account where people seemed to love it. Then I realized that you guys over here at fanfiction would probably like the story too and that I should post it. So today is your lucky day because I am bored and have finally decided to start posting this story on this site. Now before start worrying this story is already completed so you don't have to wonder if I'm every going to finish it. I will remind you that it is AU so COE hasn't happened and won't ever happen as long as I'm writing this. I would also like to warn you that while this story is mostly rated PG-15 there are some hot and heavy love scenes involved. When there is one I will be warning the readers with very large caps and Bold so if you are underage don't read. Anyways enough chit chat with me, now it's time for you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show, however, I do own the socks on my feet so hah.**

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet in the hub as the team waited for Jack to come back from his monthly meeting with the all the head officials of the resident police. Gwen was busy trying to look as if she was doing paper work but she was really doodling on her notepad. Ianto was shuffling through a box of unknown artifacts that fell through the rift over the past few years that were thrown in the back of the archives. Tired of being down there, he brought them up from the archives to look through the box while Sean, the newest member of Torchwood 3, stood back and watched him work.

Sean Preston was the new guy they hired to fill in the position that once belonged to Toshiko. He was hired shortly after the incident with the Daleks and proved to be the right person for the job. A graduate from Oxford, the twenty-nine year old man was very intelligent and computers were his life. Before Torchwood, he knew nothing about the existence of aliens but quickly adapted to the fact that there was life outside earth. Still, even if he was a wiz when it came to technology he was in no way, a replacement of Tosh.

At 5'9, he was the opposite from everyone that worked at Torchwood 3. Instead of a hub full of dark, straight haired people, Sean's own hair was sandy blonde and curly. His eyes were hazel and his body tone was very lean, in fact, Gwen had taken it upon herself to tell him to eat more. He took the advice to the heart and always seemed to have a bigger appetite whenever Gwen was around.

Tired of watching Ianto sort through the box, he took it upon himself to help the younger man out when Ianto began walking towards Jack's office. Shuffling in the box, his eyes caught a glimpse a device that looked odd. The shaped reminded him of an older version of a walkie-talkie and housed a screen with a hole coming out the end of it. He couldn't tell what it was but was interested in finding out.

Ianto was close to Jack's door when he realized that he left the artifact sitting on the table near Sean. Muttering, he turned around to see Sean staring at the peculiar object. "Be careful with that." Ianto shouted out, wanting to warn the tech wiz of the danger with playing with unknown devices but it was already too late. Startled, Sean accidentally pressed a button on the side of the device that he didn't know was there. It began beeping, slowly at first then faster as the second wore on and a sudden beam of white light shot out the top of it and headed straight for Ianto. The Welshman watched in horror as the ray hit him directly in his chest.

Gwen had watched the scene play out before her and quickly jumped up from her desk. Seeing the beam hit Ianto caused her heart to literally stop in her chest. "Ianto!" she screamed, running from her desk and closer to the action.

Ianto shut his eyes tightly so he never saw the beam hit him and send a glow throughout his entire body. A warm intense feeling spread all over his body before the beam flew out the other side. Nor did he see it disappear as quickly as it appeared. He opened his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding to see if the danger was over. Immediately he began touching his body to make sure he was still intact. "I'm alive," he gasped, continuing to touch himself.

Sean dropped the artifact to the floor and, along with Gwen, immediately rushed to Ianto's side to make sure that he was not injured. He couldn't believe that he'd done something so stupid on his second month working there. Not only would the team think he was incapable of doing his job but Jack would kill him if anything happened to Ianto. Even he knew how close the two men were though they tried to be discreet around him. "Ianto…oh my god, are you all right." Sean asked, concerned. "I'm so sorry, I never meant-"

"It's alright, no harm done, right…right." His eyes pleaded with Gwen for him to be okay.

"I don't think so." Gwen responded as she continued to give Ianto a once over to be certain that nothing was wrong with her friend. She looked in every spot she could, not missing one. From what she could see, the young man was fine, no bruises or blood in sight. "I don't see anything wrong. Do you feel different?"

"Different how?"

"Different like, I don't know different." she huffed as she stood in front of him. Her face crinkled with worry as she waited for an answer. "You did glow-"

"I did."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders after scratching her head. "Yeah, but it wasn't a bright glow it was just a glow."

"Maybe it was just from the ray."

"Maybe."

"Still don't feel different though"

"You sure."

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair and blew, "Positive."

"Then I guess you're alright then. The artifact must be faulty or something."

"Good…maybe okay…good." Ianto breathed heavily and started straightening his tie. The image of what happened minutes earlier continued to make his heart rate soar. "I'm fine."

Sean, still guilt ridden, began stuttering and trying to apologize, again not wanting the team to be mad at him. "Ianto, I swear…I didn't mean-"

Ianto could tell that Sean felt horrible for what he did and wanted him to know that he was fine and not upset. He finished straighten his tie and gave a soft squeeze to Sean's shoulder along with a slight smile. "It's alright Sean, I'm not mad; it was an accident."

"What was an accident?"

The three-team members looked up to see Jack walking down off the lift and coming towards them. The smile soon faded when he saw the disheveled look on Ianto's face, the guilty look on Sean's and the fallen artifact lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"Nothing major sir, just a minor mishap-"

"Ianto, what the hell happened?" Jack asked again, this time more assertively.

Sean's face fell as all eyes were quickly placed on him as well as Jack's and the guilt came back. "I'm sorry Jack, it was an accident. I was just looking at some devices in this box and I-"

"He _accidentally_ pressed a button and it _accidentally_ went off." Ianto finished for him, adding emphasis to the word accident both times.

"Yeah a beam of light shot right out of it and straight into Ianto's direction." Gwen added.

"Did it hit you?"

"Does it matter Jack?"

"Of course it matters so I'll ask you again, did it hit you?"

Ianto sighed before he answered the question. He knew there was no point in lying to Jack seeing as how the captain would find out on way or another. "Yes," he sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "It did but as you can see sir I'm fine."

"He did glow." Sean pointed out only to receive an evil glare from Ianto. Sean shrugged in response, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need any help from anyone. I said I'm well."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Ianto replied, "No need to worry your pretty little head about me um…um."

The team stared at each other with worry as Ianto's face distorted as he began staring at the team with a look of confusion on his face. Jack was two seconds away from dying of a heart attack when Ianto looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"Jack."

"Ianto Jones!" Jack yelled when he realized that Ianto was being untruthful.

"Sorry Jack," Ianto smirked as picked the artifact up off the floor and placed it back inside the box. "Just trying to show you that I'm fine and there's no need to be worried about me."

"You cheeky bastard," Gwen scowled, swatting Ianto on the arm, "Had me worried that something was really wrong with you."

The smile still continued to grace Ianto's face after Gwen hit him and began to walk off. "It was only a joke people," he laughed, picking up the box. Sean smirked before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his computer station leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"That was so not funny and you're going to pay for that," Jack snarled. He snatched the box out of Ianto's hand and grabbed him by the arm. "Come."

"Jack this is no time for sex-" Ianto scorned only to have Jack cut him off.

"Contrary to popular belief my mind is not always on sex, although that may not be a bad idea for your punishment," Jack smirked at his lover as he continued to pull him, "I'm taking you to Martha for her to check you over and make sure that you're all right."

"I told you I'm fine. This is not necessary."

"And I'm the captain and I say that it is necessary so guess what, you're getting checked.

Ianto huffed loudly wanting to make sure that Jack knew how much he was protesting the current situation.

Jack heard Ianto blow and turned the young man around so that they were face to face. "Look Ianto, you have no idea what that thing was or what affect it could have had on you; you could be in danger. I'm just want to make sure that you're okay. Please, humor me."

Ianto took one look into Jack's pleading eyes and immediately realized that Jack was truly concerned about his well-being. Besides, he needed to make sure that there were no long lasting effects from the device. Finally, he placed his hand inside Jack's and the two of them proceeded to make there way to the medical bay.

I would ask what you think the artifact did to him but the title of the story is pretty much self explanatory. Still, what do you think happened. Until next time, Thursday have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Okay I know this chapter was due yesterday but my friends kidnapped me and forced me to go shopping with them. Said I needed to get out the house more. I didn't get to post but I had a great time with them and I have the clothes to prove it. Anyways I hope you guys aren't mad me and this chapter is for you. I hope the next chapter will up on Tuesday. I will try my hardest.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show, however, I do own the socks on my feet so hah.**

Chapter 2

The walked in to find Martha standing with her back towards them, holding her clipboard, probably taking notes, and seemly lost in her own thoughts. So lost, in fact that Jack had to clear his throat twice just to gain her attention

"Oh hey Jack, Ianto," Martha smiled at the couple as she turned around. "What can I do you for you two?"

"Actually Ianto's the own who needs the help." Jack answered, pushing Ianto towards her, "I need for you to check Yan and make sure he's all right."

Martha gave Jack a confused look before her attention turned to Ianto. From her point of view, Ianto looked fine, terrific in fact. "I'm sorry Jack but why would he not be okay?"

"Because he was hit by a beam of light…from an unknown artifact. No clue as to what it is or what it does and Ianto was hit by it." Jack answered, filling her in. "I just need for you to make sure-

"Everything is alright." Martha finished with a slight nod of her head. She knew that being hit by unknown contraptions were always a bad thing. "Gotcha, no problem."

"Martha, I can always come back later if you're busy-"

"Can it, strip, and do what the good doctor tells you to," Martha commanded the young Welshman before smirking.

Ianto rolled his eyes again and walked to end of the table. With Martha and Jack on the same side, he knew it was a losing battle.

Hearing the words Ianto and strip in the same sentence sent a shiver down to his very private place, causing him to smile like a hundred watt light bulb. "I knew hiring another Jones would end up being to my advantage."

Martha rolled her eyes at Jack's comment, knowing full well what he was trying to do. "I know what you're up to Mr. Harkness and it's not going to work so you, get out."

"You mean I can't stay," Jack pouted, keeping his eyes on Ianto as he began loosening his tie. "What if Ianto needs me?"

"And what exactly would I need you for, sir."

"For moral support of course."

"Out Jack," Ianto pointed his finger to the door and silently ordered Jack to get out. He smirked as Jack tried to give him puppy dog eyes again but maintained his stance. Finally, Jack got the picture and sighed, marching out of the medical bay.

Twenty minutes later, after a very thorough examine by Martha, Ianto was free to go. Martha could find nothing wrong with the young man at all but cautioned him to call her immediately if he began to feel as if something was wrong. He promised to do so and put back on his clothes and walked out of the examine room. Before he left however, Martha made sure to tell him that he shouldn't do any strenuous activities that could cause him to have any reactions after being hit so that meant no fieldwork for the rest of the day.

"So when you say strenuous do you mean-"

"Yes Mr. Jones," Martha smirked as she closed her folder. "That includes any sexual activities."

"Fine," Ianto grumbled as he slipped his coat back on. He let out one last grumble as he left Martha behind to finish her work

Martha snorted and shook her head as Ianto left the medical area. Hopefully, Ianto would take heed to her warning and do exactly as she said but with Jack as a lover, it wasn't likely.

The rest of the day consisted of weevil attacks all over the city and since Ianto was out of commission it was up to Jack, Gwen, and Martha to take care of the problems on their own while Ianto and Sean held down the hub. This lead to a very exhausted day for everyone.

Jack and Ianto were happy to finally be home at their flat, Jack happier out of the two as he started kissing Ianto's neck before he had a chance to open the door. Ianto knew he should have told Jack about Martha's warnings against said activities but they vanished from his mind as Jack attacked him with a fierce kiss as they walked in the door. Nor did the Martha's words return when Jack lead him to the bedroom, striped him naked, and threw him on the bed before jumping on top of him.

"Um Jack…" Ianto moaned while Jack began kissing his chest, running his tongue over his nipples.

"Yes Mr. Jones."

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Jack's hand slowly moved down his body, starting at his stomach and moving to his inner thigh, tickling his skin in the process. "I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what," Jack asked.

"What Martha told me earlier," The words spilled incoherently out of Ianto's mouth as Jack's hand finally found their destination, his hard swollen cock. Jack's hand cupped around it and leisurely began stroking it.

"Really, what did she tell you."

The more Jack moved his hand the more incoherent Ianto became. Instead of complete sentences, all Ianto's mouth could produce were gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Ianto-"

"I don't remember." And he didn't. Not when Jack's hand continued to stroke him relentlessly or when Jack's beautiful fingers stretched him out completely, and especially not when Jack thrust into him so hard Ianto swore he saw stars. No, Ianto seemed to lose all coherent thought and speech when it came to Jack fucking him.

It wasn't long before both men were breathless and Jack collapsed on top of a worn out Ianto. Ianto began mumbling something in Welsh that Jack couldn't translate but knew it was something good. The only thing he could do was smile as he leaned forward to capture Ianto's mouth with his own. That's when it happened. So engrossed with each other that they never saw the glow that surrounded both their bodies. It was the same glow Ianto was exposed to from the artifact and this time it caused both him and Jack to glow. Disappearing as soon as it appeared, both men opened their eyes unaware of what happened.

Both men continued to smile as Jack finally slid out of his lover and rolled to Ianto's side. He pulled the Welshman close to him as they made their way under the covers and Ianto's head rested on Jack's chest.

"Ianto."

"Yes Jack."

"I love you."

"Dw i'n dy garu di," Ianto smiled back, pulling Jack back into another kiss before curling his body against him. He placed his head on Jack's chest again and let the sound of the older man's heartbeat rock him to sleep. 

Oh no, what does that glow mean for Ianto. Stay tuned for the next chapter and until then

Stay hot like the equator


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: So I know late right. Well I'm sorry but this weeks been pretty stressful. Don't want to go into details but yeah, you know how it goes sometimes. Anyways time to read the next chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show, however, I do own the socks on my feet so hah.**

Chapter 3

Five weeks had passed since the artifact incident and it was seemingly forgotten out of everyone's mind. Ianto had been true to his word and let Martha check him when he got back to work the next day and once again, she found nothing wrong. With a clean bill of health, Ianto was able to go about work as usual.

This particular afternoon, however, Ianto was currently curled up against the toilet throwing up for the forth time since he woke up that day. It was the second day in the row he awoken feeling sick to his stomach but the first day he'd actually been sick enough to vomit.

"Argh." he winced again as he empty his stomach. Wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, he steadied himself up and walking over to the sink. He gripped the sides of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror groaning at how awful he looked. His suit was wrinkled and his face was flushed from being sick. "Another bloody day at Torchwood," he thought to himself as he turned on the faucet.

As he splashed his face with water, he thought about how strange he'd been feeling all week. First, there was the throwing up followed by a few dizzy spells, both which he hid from Jack and rest of the team. Having them know that he wasn't feeling well would only lead to everyone fussing over him, something he could do without. Finally yet importantly, his appetite increased over the past few days. Instead of a few slices of pizza when the team ordered in, he'd moved up to eating five to six slices by himself alone. Even Jack joked about his new eating habits. How he might need to start shopping for new suits soon for when his clothes didn't fit anymore.

Still, Ianto couldn't figure out what was medically wrong with him. If he focused on the nausea and the throwing up he would concur that he either had a stomach virus or food poisoning but the increased appetite ruled that out. Grabbing a paper towel, he wiped the excess water off his face and straightened out his tie. He threw the used napkin in the trash and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ianto, there you are love."

Ianto turned around to see Gwen coming around the corner staring at him with a concerned look on her face. He wondered how long she'd been standing there, waiting for him to come. "Hello Gwen."

"Are you all right?"

His posture stiffened at her question. Leave it to Gwen to notice something was wrong with him even if no one else did. "I'm fine," he answered with a fake smile, "Why do you ask?"

Gwen shrugged, "It's just you look like you should be lying down. Not to mention the fact that you've been throwing up since you've been here."

Ianto should have known she would figure it out. She was a police officer goodness sake, she was trained to notice details. "You noticed huh."

"You be a fool not to." she smirked. She walked over to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "No fever, maybe a bout of food poisoning perhaps."

"Perhaps, I don't know… maybe." Ianto sighed as he leaned against the wall. The urge to throw up had returned again but was now accompanied by nausea. Today was not his day.

Seeing Ianto leaning against the wall made Gwen realized that the young man needed to be home in bed. She grabbed him by the arm and used her body as support for him to stand up. "I think you should lie down."

"Gwen I don't think-"

"You listen here Ianto Jones, you're going to do exactly what I say." Gwen growled as she and Ianto began walking. "First, you're going to lie down while I talk to Jack about letting you go home. Second, once Jack says yes to your leaving, I'm going to take you home myself and look after you until you fall asleep."

Ianto was too sick to argue with Gwen so he simply nodded his head in agreement. Maybe going home was the best option he had. Besides, Torchwood would be there when he was feeling better.

Jack was in his office wondering when Ianto would come to him and ask permission to leave early. He noticed that his partner wasn't feeling well when he saw him run to the bathroom and not come out for a few minutes but knew that saying something about it would get him into trouble. Instead, he opted to wait for Ianto to come to him and then he would let the young man go home.

Finally, the time had come when he saw a struggling Gwen holding up a very sick look Ianto coming towards their office. He got up from his chair and opened the door before Gwen had a chance to knock.

"Jack-"

"I know, sit him down."

Gwen complied and walked over to the couch so Ianto could sit down. Ianto scowled at his lover as he grabbed the arm of the chair and gently lowered himself down. He had to admit that sitting down felt much better than standing up.

"Ianto why didn't you come to me earlier and tell me that you were ill." Jack scowled, sitting on the edge of his desk in front of the two of them.

"I'm sorry sir; I thought I could handle it."

"Obviously you can't and for that reason I'm sending you home."

"If that's what you want sir."

"It is…and I don't want you back here tomorrow either. I want you home resting."

The thought of missing a second day of work was too much for Ianto and caused him to jump up out of his seat. "Jack you can't be serious." he shrieked, "I can't miss a second day of work."

"You can and you will."

"But I'm already behind. Another day would put me even further behind and then I won't be able to catch up."

Gwen noticed the uneasiness on Ianto's face and rushed to his side. She knew how Ianto felt about missing work but he needed to be off his feet for at least a few hours. "Ianto love, you won't be able to do your work if you're in the BAT throwing up every five minutes either."

"I know-"

"So it's better if you go home and rest and you know what, the faster you rest up the faster you get to come back to work."

"I guess you're right," Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes. "I probably should go home and sleep…or something."

Jack smiled and clapped his hands together before jumping down from his desk. "I knew you'd see it my way." he grinned, sitting back in his chair. "You'll go home and rest while the rest of us catch up on work. During your duration at home you are to receive no phone calls from anyone here."

"Including you." Gwen smirked.

"Didn't you know Gwen; I am the exception to every rule when it comes to Ianto." He laughed when Ianto rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms.

"You are hilarious sir."

"You know you love me for it." Jack purred, leaning forward in his desk.

Gwen exhaled at the banter between the two and decided to put an end to it before it turned into something more. "Alright then." she clapped. "I'll take Ianto home and make sure he's comfortable before coming back here and finishing up on work, kay."

"Okay."

Gwen smiled and opened the door to leave the office when Jack called out to her. She turned around to see Jack holding out a few sheets a paper. "What?"

"If you don't mind could you give this to Sean please? They're codes for the new security system that we're getting in a few days and I need him to put them in the system."

"Sure, no problem." she answered, grabbing the papers from Jack's hand. In the midst of retrieving the papers, she grabbed one of the sheets the wrong way and ended up cutting the side of her palm. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, rushing to her side.

She flinched as she held up her hand. Her palm had already turned red and the scratch she received was bleeding slightly. "Oh nothing, just a paper cut."

"Ouch!"

"Oh come off it Jack, I've been worse. I was bitten by a nostravite the night before my wedding for Christ's sake; I think I can handle a measly paper cut." she laughed, "Now be a dear and hand me a band-aid."

Jack obliged and began rummaging through his drawers to find one but he didn't see any. "Ianto, could you get a band-aid for Gwen please."

Ianto didn't hear the request that Jack asked of him as he stared at the blood dripping down Gwen's hand. The sight of it alone caused his nausea to return complete with overwhelming dizziness. He tried to fight the feelings but soon found himself succumbing to the darkness and falling to the floor. 

And the hits just keep on coming. Next update will probably be either Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you can wait that long.

Stay hot like the equator

Chapter 3

Five weeks had passed since the artifact incident and it was seemingly forgotten out of everyone's mind. Ianto had been true to his word and let Martha check him when he got back to work the next day and once again, she found nothing wrong. With a clean bill of health, Ianto was able to go about work as usual.

This particular afternoon, however, Ianto was currently curled up against the toilet throwing up for the forth time since he woke up that day. It was the second day in the row he awoken feeling sick to his stomach but the first day he'd actually been sick enough to vomit.

"Argh." he winced again as he empty his stomach. Wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, he steadied himself up and walking over to the sink. He gripped the sides of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror groaning at how awful he looked. His suit was wrinkled and his face was flushed from being sick. "Another bloody day at Torchwood," he thought to himself as he turned on the faucet.

As he splashed his face with water, he thought about how strange he'd been feeling all week. First, there was the throwing up followed by a few dizzy spells, both which he hid from Jack and rest of the team. Having them know that he wasn't feeling well would only lead to everyone fussing over him, something he could do without. Finally yet importantly, his appetite increased over the past few days. Instead of a few slices of pizza when the team ordered in, he'd moved up to eating five to six slices by himself alone. Even Jack joked about his new eating habits. How he might need to start shopping for new suits soon for when his clothes didn't fit anymore.

Still, Ianto couldn't figure out what was medically wrong with him. If he focused on the nausea and the throwing up he would concur that he either had a stomach virus or food poisoning but the increased appetite ruled that out. Grabbing a paper towel, he wiped the excess water off his face and straightened out his tie. He threw the used napkin in the trash and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ianto, there you are love."

Ianto turned around to see Gwen coming around the corner staring at him with a concerned look on her face. He wondered how long she'd been standing there, waiting for him to come. "Hello Gwen."

"Are you all right?"

His posture stiffened at her question. Leave it to Gwen to notice something was wrong with him even if no one else did. "I'm fine," he answered with a fake smile, "Why do you ask?"

Gwen shrugged, "It's just you look like you should be lying down. Not to mention the fact that you've been throwing up since you've been here."

Ianto should have known she would figure it out. She was a police officer goodness sake, she was trained to notice details. "You noticed huh."

"You be a fool not to." she smirked. She walked over to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "No fever, maybe a bout of food poisoning perhaps."

"Perhaps, I don't know… maybe." Ianto sighed as he leaned against the wall. The urge to throw up had returned again but was now accompanied by nausea. Today was not his day.

Seeing Ianto leaning against the wall made Gwen realized that the young man needed to be home in bed. She grabbed him by the arm and used her body as support for him to stand up. "I think you should lie down."

"Gwen I don't think-"

"You listen here Ianto Jones, you're going to do exactly what I say." Gwen growled as she and Ianto began walking. "First, you're going to lie down while I talk to Jack about letting you go home. Second, once Jack says yes to your leaving, I'm going to take you home myself and look after you until you fall asleep."

Ianto was too sick to argue with Gwen so he simply nodded his head in agreement. Maybe going home was the best option he had. Besides, Torchwood would be there when he was feeling better.

Jack was in his office wondering when Ianto would come to him and ask permission to leave early. He noticed that his partner wasn't feeling well when he saw him run to the bathroom and not come out for a few minutes but knew that saying something about it would get him into trouble. Instead, he opted to wait for Ianto to come to him and then he would let the young man go home.

Finally, the time had come when he saw a struggling Gwen holding up a very sick look Ianto coming towards their office. He got up from his chair and opened the door before Gwen had a chance to knock.

"Jack-"

"I know, sit him down."

Gwen complied and walked over to the couch so Ianto could sit down. Ianto scowled at his lover as he grabbed the arm of the chair and gently lowered himself down. He had to admit that sitting down felt much better than standing up.

"Ianto why didn't you come to me earlier and tell me that you were ill." Jack scowled, sitting on the edge of his desk in front of the two of them.

"I'm sorry sir; I thought I could handle it."

"Obviously you can't and for that reason I'm sending you home."

"If that's what you want sir."

"It is…and I don't want you back here tomorrow either. I want you home resting."

The thought of missing a second day of work was too much for Ianto and caused him to jump up out of his seat. "Jack you can't be serious." he shrieked, "I can't miss a second day of work."

"You can and you will."

"But I'm already behind. Another day would put me even further behind and then I won't be able to catch up."

Gwen noticed the uneasiness on Ianto's face and rushed to his side. She knew how Ianto felt about missing work but he needed to be off his feet for at least a few hours. "Ianto love, you won't be able to do your work if you're in the BAT throwing up every five minutes either."

"I know-"

"So it's better if you go home and rest and you know what, the faster you rest up the faster you get to come back to work."

"I guess you're right," Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes. "I probably should go home and sleep…or something."

Jack smiled and clapped his hands together before jumping down from his desk. "I knew you'd see it my way." he grinned, sitting back in his chair. "You'll go home and rest while the rest of us catch up on work. During your duration at home you are to receive no phone calls from anyone here."

"Including you." Gwen smirked.

"Didn't you know Gwen; I am the exception to every rule when it comes to Ianto." He laughed when Ianto rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms.

"You are hilarious sir."

"You know you love me for it." Jack purred, leaning forward in his desk.

Gwen exhaled at the banter between the two and decided to put an end to it before it turned into something more. "Alright then." she clapped. "I'll take Ianto home and make sure he's comfortable before coming back here and finishing up on work, kay."

"Okay."

Gwen smiled and opened the door to leave the office when Jack called out to her. She turned around to see Jack holding out a few sheets a paper. "What?"

"If you don't mind could you give this to Sean please? They're codes for the new security system that we're getting in a few days and I need him to put them in the system."

"Sure, no problem." she answered, grabbing the papers from Jack's hand. In the midst of retrieving the papers, she grabbed one of the sheets the wrong way and ended up cutting the side of her palm. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, rushing to her side.

She flinched as she held up her hand. Her palm had already turned red and the scratch she received was bleeding slightly. "Oh nothing, just a paper cut."

"Ouch!"

"Oh come off it Jack, I've been worse. I was bitten by a nostravite the night before my wedding for Christ's sake; I think I can handle a measly paper cut." she laughed, "Now be a dear and hand me a band-aid."

Jack obliged and began rummaging through his drawers to find one but he didn't see any. "Ianto, could you get a band-aid for Gwen please."

Ianto didn't hear the request that Jack asked of him as he stared at the blood dripping down Gwen's hand. The sight of it alone caused his nausea to return complete with overwhelming dizziness. He tried to fight the feelings but soon found himself succumbing to the darkness and falling to the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: So it's not Tuesday but it's not Sunday either. I promised you an update this week and I delivered. Yeah me. Just want to give shout-outs to all the people loving this story. You guys are the inspiration I need to continue this thing I call writing. Now the next update will most likely be Sunday because I will do everything in my power to post. Keep your fingers crossed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. Don't really know what more you want.  
**

Chapter 4

Ianto groaned loudly when he finally came too. His eyes fluttered opened to see Jack standing over with a concerned look on his face, running his fingers through his hair. The man who didn't age appeared to have aged a few years. "Jack." he groaned again as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Jack.

"Lie down." Jack ordered the sick man, "And don't move until Martha comes back."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Fainted."

"Yeah, right in my office. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"And why did I pass out?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

Ianto turned his head to see Martha walking over to him smiling, donning a concerned look on face. Whatever made him faint had both her and Jack scared. "So, have you found out anything."

"Not yet." she replied. "But I'm still waiting on your blood work to come back. With the symptoms that Gwen gave me I'm assuming it's either food poisoning or the flu but the captain here made me do a test for everything just to make sure."

"That's Jack for you, anal obsessive," Ianto smirked only to earn a glare from Jack. "What, it's true."

"I'm just trying to be thorough here," Jack sulked, running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

Ianto chuckled as he leaned up just a little to give Jack a small kiss. "And I love you for it." Ianto smiled before sitting up again, ignoring Jack's effort to keep him down. "Jack-"

"You should stay down."

"It's alright Jack, he can sit up if he likes," Martha replied, much to Jack's dislike. "Now that you're awake Ianto you can you tell me how long you've been feeling under the weather."

"Only since yesterday."

"Other than the symptoms that I already know of can you list anymore more symptoms that you've acquired since yesterday."

"Um, let's see you know about nausea, dizziness, and vomiting." Ianto listed his symptoms while Martha wrote them down. "That's about it."

"Any body pain, headaches, stomach cramps, anything like that."

"Other than the stomachaches I received from wrenching in the toilet the answer would be no, no body pain."

"What about loss of hearing, sensitivity to light."

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What about your increased appetite." Jack added. "That could be a symptom."

"Your appetite is increasing," Martha asked curiously, "Since when."

"Only for the past few days." Ianto shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"What do you think Martha?"

"To be honest I find that it's perfectly normal for someone Ianto's age and job to have an increase in appetite, especially if that said job has him chasing aliens for a living and continuously pleasing his partner." Martha replied smirking slightly while Ianto blushed at the comment.

Jack on the other hand did not seem convinced that it was a normal change for Ianto. Him and Ianto were constantly going at it and Ianto never ate more than he usually did. "Really." Jack questioned the doctor.

"Really." Martha soundly said. "Trust me Jack, I am the doctor here."

Jack sighed, knowing that Martha was indeed, a doctor and if she said that Ianto symptoms were normal then he had no choice but to believe her.  
"See Jack, everything perfectly fine." Ianto softly said to his lover, grabbing his hand firmly. "It's just a stomach virus or the flu, right."

Martha nodded her head, "Probably."

"So I'm good to go."

"If by go you mean directly home to get lots of bed rest and fluids in your system then yes, you are good to go."

"Already on it," Jack informed the doctor as he helped Ianto down from the table. "I'm taking him home A.S.A.P."

"Jack you don't have to take me home."

"As your boss I don't but as your boyfriend I do," kissing Ianto on the forehead before wrapping his arms around him. "Now let's get you home Mr. Jones."

Ianto smiled, "Alright, let's go." The couple kissed one more time before making their out the medical bay. Martha smiled as they walked away and went back to work. Even though she was positive that Ianto's illness was nothing to worry about she still wanted to make sure, and that including check Ianto's blood.

Oh what oh what could be troubling our little Welshman. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Until later,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: It's Sunday, early in the afternoon and I'm posting. Surprised aren't you. I know I am. Anyway not much to say except thanks to all the readers and I hope you like this chapter in which Ianto discovers the truth. Ohh.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show okay RTD now stop sending me death threats. Jeesh. **

Chapter 6

An hour later Ianto was inside his flat, stripped down to an undershirt and jogging pants, underneath the covers, curled up in the bed, and half asleep. Jack had been quite adamant about him going straight to bed when he got home and true to his word that's where Jack placed him as soon as they walked through the door.

While he was lying in bed, Jack was in the kitchen trying, and failing miserably, to make him some soup. Tired of hearing his kitchen being torn apart, Ianto threw back the covers and pulled himself of bed. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he scowled at he mess Jack had made. There were pots and kitchen utensils everywhere, along with chicken broth and vegetables all on the counter and floor.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really, because I wasn't asleep but if I were I would have been."

"I was just trying to make you some soup."

"And as much as I appreciate the gesture I think that maybe you should go back to the hub and see how the others are doing."

"What, you don't expect me to leave you here alone do you?"

"Yes Jack, that's exactly what I expect," Ianto hissed as he walked into the kitchen and began putting things back in order. "I'm better now so you can go back to work."

"What if something goes wrong and you need help?"

"Then I'll call."

"What if you can't get to the phone?" Jack retorted.

Ianto sighed. He placed the pans back on the counter and pulled Jack into a loving embrace. He was pleased that Jack was doing so much to take care of him but the man was being impossible. "Jack, I love what you're doing for me, really I do but believe me when I say that I am no longer unwell."

"Really."

"Yes really." Ianto replied truthfully. Ever since he'd come back from the hub he no longer had the urge to be vomit nor was he feeling dizzy. In fact he was hungry, really hungry for a pineapple and anchovy pizza. He found it weird, to want a pizza like that but that's what he wanted. "Jack-"

"Yes Yan."

"I'm really hungry."

"Do you want some of the soup I made?"

Ianto looked over in the pot to see the mess Jack called soup and grimaced. It looked worse than his sick any day. There was no way in the world he was going to eat that. "I think I'll pass." he cringed, putting a lid on it.

Jack pouted at the look on Ianto's face. "But you haven't even tasted it," He was upset that Ianto would at least try it, after all, he worked really hard on it.

"I know sweetheart but I could really go for a pizza; especially one that has pineapples and anchovies on it."

It was Jack's turn to make a face. In all the time he'd known Ianto the young man never ordered a pizza like that. Pineapples yes but anchovies, that was completely crazy. Now he knew that something was wrong with his lover. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ianto smiled, grabbing Jack's keys off the counter. "And if you don't mind could you pick me some chocolate biscuits and peanut butter."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to get you a pineapple and anchovy pizza along with a bag of chocolate biscuits and peanut butter."

"Correct."

Jack grabbed his keys out of Ianto's hand, still puzzled by these weird cravings coming from Ianto. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Alright. See you when I get back."

"Thank you so much Jack," Ianto clapped, pulling Jack into a passionate kiss. "I promise, I'll make it you to you tonight."

"I'll hold you to it," Jack smirked, kissing Ianto one more time before letting the younger man go. Finally, the pair pulled apart and Jack left the apartment while Ianto began cleaning the kitchen. He refused to have a dirty kitchen, whether he was sick or not.

************

Two hours had gone by since Jack and Ianto left the hub and Martha was alone at her desk trying to concentrate on paper work but she was failing. Ever since Ianto and Jack left to go home she couldn't shake the strange feeling that she'd received after Ianto awoke. She replayed the conversation in her mind, when he listed his symptoms to her but she still was coming up short. Nausea, vomiting, were common symptoms of food poisoning but dizziness, increased appetite were not. No, something was wrong Ianto and her mind was trying to let her know.

Sighing, she tried to finish her paperwork and concentrate on what could be wrong with Ianto one possibility popped into her mind. There was only one problem, what she was thinking wasn't biologically possible. "It couldn't be could it," she thought to herself as she headed back to her lab. She had a blood test to check.

She got to her lab just as the results were printing and what she saw shocked her, so much that she dropped the papers on the ground.

"Oh my God," she shrieked as she picked the paper of the floor. She needed to call Ianto right away and tell him the bizarre but true news.

Ianto was sitting on his sofa leafing through a fashion magazine when his phone began ringing. "Ianto Jones speaking."

"Ianto it's me, Martha."

"Oh hello Martha." Ianto smiled, "Jack's not here-"

"I'm not calling to speak to Jack I'm calling to speak to you."

Ianto could hear the hesitance in her voice and he realized that something was wrong. "Martha, what's wrong."

"I need for you to get back to the hub right away." she replied, "It's about your results from your blood test."

"You got them back," Ianto replied nervously. "What do they say?"

"I think it would be better if you came to-"

"Martha just tell me." Ianto snapped, tired of the getting the run around. If something was wrong with him he needed to know now. "Please."

"You're results, they came back positive."

"Positive…for what."

"Ianto love," she paused and took a deep breath. "The results came back and you're… pregnant."

For the second time that day Ianto Jones fell to the floor, unconscious after hearing very impossible news. 

The truth is finally out. I'm so happy for me, I mean you readers who really needed to know.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: It may be ten o'clock on my side of the world but it's still Tuesday which means I kept my word and got a new chapter for you readers out there. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show okay RTD now stop sending me death threats. Jeesh. **

**Chapter 6**

Ianto had no idea how long he'd been unconscious but when he came too Martha was still talking to him over the phone. Picking himself up the floor, he grabbed the phone and put it back to his ear. "Martha-"

"About time." Martha screeched into Ianto's ear. "I was on my way over there."

"Martha tell me you're not serious."

"Ianto I don't know what to tell you but I check, I've even double checked. You're pregnant."

"How, because last time I checked men were not able to conceive a children."

"Yes I know-"

"Then tell me how this is possible."

"I don't know."

"Oh my God." Ianto wheezed, gripping the side of the end table he was standing next to. "I can't breathe."

"Ianto, I need you to calm down-"

"Calm down. I can't fucking calm down Martha." Ianto screamed into the phone. "You just called and told me that I was bloody pregnant."

"I know but the symptoms fit, the results fit, everything fits."

"But you know the one thing that doesn't fit, how the bloody hell it's even biologically possible that I'm carrying a child."

Martha sighed, trying to compose herself before she said anything else. "Look Ianto, I can't answer those questions," she replied softly, "But I can come over there and show you the results and maybe then you'll believe me."

"All right, see you then." He placed the phone back on the receiver and sat down on his sofa. He tried to regulate his breathing but the thought of him being pregnant shocked him. He was a man for Christ's sake and men couldn't get pregnant, could they.

"Ianto honey I'm home," Jack's voice bellowed throughout the entire flat, signaling his arrival.

Ianto looked up to walking though the door with a pizza in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. He was so caught up in Martha's news that he'd forgotten all about Jack. How was he going tell Jack what the doctor told him. They just started living together and now he was going to have to tell him that there was a baby on the way. What if Jack didn't want to be with him anymore when he found out, he was going to lose Jack and the father of possible child. "Jack I-"

Jack sensed that something was wrong with Ianto the moment he walked through the door. He immediately walked over to the counter and laid down the items before joining Ianto on the sofa, wrapping his arms around him. "Ianto are you okay, what's wrong?"

Ianto pushed himself away from Jack and moved to the other end of the sofa. "Jack do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jack asked, shocked. "You know how I feel about you."

"Jack, please just tell me."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and placed it over his heart. "Of course I love you Ianto, don't you know that. Why do you even have to ask?"

"I don't Jack, it just-"

"Just what," Jack asked. He was desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with Ianto. His heart dropped when he realized what it could be. Martha call to give him devastating news. "It's Martha isn't, she called you with your blood test results."

"Yes Jack she did."

"Did she tell you what's wrong with you."

"Yes she did."

"Is it serious, do I need to get you back to the hub."

"More complicated than serious and yes, I probably need to get back to the hub."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack boomed, his face flushed with anger. He got up from the chair and walked closer to the door. "If you're sick you can't keep it from me."

"That's not what I meant," Ianto

"And what exactly did you mean?"

"I meant I'm not sure how to tell you."

"Just tell me Yan."

Ianto opened his mouth to tell the news that he received recently only to be interrupted by Martha bursting into the flat, medical bag in tow. "Martha."

"I got here as soon as I could," she smiled. "Thank god Jack's here for support."

"Support for what."

Martha noticed Jack's confusion and realized that he had no clue as to what was going on. "You haven't told him yet."

"Well I was about to before you came barging in here like a maniac."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"If you must know I wasn't," Ianto hissed at the doctor.

"How was I supposed to know. When I called you were hysterical."

"Of course I was hysterical. Any sane person would be if you gave them the same news that you gave me."

"Calm down will you."

"Stop bloody telling me to calm down.'

The more the two argued the more Jack got upset, so upset that he couldn't take it anymore. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!" he yelled, causing the pair to stop arguing and stare directly at Jack.

Ianto and Martha could tell that Jack was upset and it was in everyone's best interest if they went ahead and told him the truth. "Go on," Martha hissed to Ianto, nudging him the shoulder.

"Alright I will." Ianto hissed back. Ianto slowly moved away from Martha and walked until he was directly in front of Jack. "Jack, I wanted to tell youthatI'mpregnant."

"You're what-"

Ianto took another deep breath before grabbing both of Jack's hand with his own and looking deep in the immortal man's eyes. "I'm…pregnant."

"Oh," Jack murmured. Martha and Ianto watched in shock as the great Captain Jack Harkness rolled his eyes in the back of his head and…fainted. 

And Jack supposed to be a badass. Guess he couldn't handle the truth as well as I thought he could. Oh well, until Sunday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: It's Sunday, time for an update. Look at me, posting on time. Aren't you proud! Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show okay RTD now stop sending me death threats. Jeesh.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7

* * *

  
**

"Oh lord." Martha rolled her eyes as she went to her bag and pulled out smelling salts and placed them directly under Jack's nose. The man moaned as he fluttered his eyes opened. "Welcome back." she smiled as she got up and put the salts back in her bag.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Ianto answered, bending down closer to Jack.

"That's impossible, I don't faint."

"Well you did and I have a witness to prove it."

"But why would I faint?" Jack snorted, looking back and forth between Martha and Ianto. He looked back at Ianto for a second time and the memory from before came rushing back to him. "You told me you were pregnant."

"I did."

"But you can't be pregnant. Men from this century aren't able to get pregnant. Men from my time yes, you're time no."

"Don't you think I know that Jack but it's true." Ianto scowled, "Martha has the test that will show you that I'm pregnant."

"But how is this possible?"

"That I don't know," Martha replied as she grabbed her bag and pulled out a manila folder. "But what I do know is that Ianto's blood results show that he has very high levels of HCG in his blood."

"HCG," Jack and Ianto looked at Martha with confused looks on their faces. They'd never heard the term used before and had no clue as to what it was. "What the hell is that?"

"HCG, otherwise known as human chorionic gonadotropin, is a hormone that is usually found in woman who are pregnant."

"Is it possible that your test could be a fluke?" Ianto asked, hopeful. "That maybe I've always had high levels of HCG in my blood and no one ever told me."

"The hormone can be used to increase testosterone in a man but only if it's clinically given which in your case it wasn't. You have to face the facts Ianto, you're pregnant."

"Martha this is just impossible," Jack growled at the doctor. "You can't just go jumping to the first diagnosis that you think of."

Martha's face flushed with anger as she got up from her seat and glared at Jack. "I'm not jumping to the first diagnosis that I thought of and I can't believe you think I would be anything other than professional when treating a patient, especially when that patient is Ianto," she hissed as she threw the folder to Jack. "If you read his blood results you will see that he also has high levels of progesterone and estrogen in his blood as well. Add that to his dizzy spells, increased appetite, and nausea, which I now believe is morning sickness, and you have the same diagnosis that you would give a pregnant woman. I don't know what's going on but the results aren't lying."

Jack and Ianto looked over the results and saw that the doctor was telling them the truth. Everything Martha said fit Ianto's mysterious illness. The only mystery left was to figure out how Ianto had gotten pregnant and they needed everyone's help if they wanted to figure that out, especially a doctor's. "I'm sorry Martha." Jack apologized, getting up from his seat on the sofa and pulling Martha into a hug. He felt bad about what he said previously. "It's just shocking, that's all but I should have never doubted your abilities as a doctor or as a friend."

"Thank you Jack but just because you said that doesn't mean I forgive you. You have to make it up to me." Martha smirked as she pulled away, gently slapping him in the shoulder.

"I will I promise."

Both Martha and Jack turned their attention away from each other and looked back at Ianto who was still engrossed with the results. Martha moved away from Jack and sat back down next to Ianto, taking the paper out of his hands. "Ianto, love, how are you feeling?"

Ianto sighed as he looked at Martha, "I don't know exactly how to feel." And he didn't. He just learned that he was pregnant man, the first one in history if you didn't count the one from Oprah.

"Ianto, we need to talk."

Ianto turned his attention away from Martha and looked at Jack, who looked just as confused as he did. Jack was right, if he were pregnant then that would make the baby half his and it was time for them to talk. "Yes Jack, bedroom."

"I'll be here when you come out." Martha smiled as Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him away towards the bedroom. "And no funny business while I'm here."

"Me and Ianto alone in a bedroom, even I can't pass that up."

* * *

I'm not a doctor nor do I have any children but that stuff I mentioned, the HCG levels and all that jazz is real. I looked it up. Until Tuesday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: I know it's late and this was supposed to be up yesterday but some things came up and I couldn't. I'm sorry for not posting and to make it up to you I'm giving you an extra chapter this week. So that means that tomorrow or Friday you're getting another chapter filled with nothing but smut. So this is a warning, if you're not in to that kinda thing then you're obviously reading the wrong story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show okay RTD now stop sending me death threats. Jeesh.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  


* * *

  
**

Jack closed the door to the bedroom while Ianto made himself comfortable on the bed. "Do you believe Martha?" Jack asked, the two of them sitting on the bed. "Do you believe that you're actually pregnant?"

"With a baby, yes." Ianto replied. "I read the results Jack, everything makes sense. The "morning sickness", the weird craving for pineapples and anchovies, I'm really pregnant."

"Wow."

"Are you upset?"

"Upset no," Jack answered truthfully. What happened to Ianto wasn't anybodies fault. They didn't even know it was possible. "I'm just shocked that's all."

"I know the feeling."

"Its just…if you were a man from my time it wouldn't bother me so much but you're not. You're from this time where it isn't possible or even available yet."

"And it is where you're from?"

"Yes, by the fifty-first century men are able to get operations that allow them to carry children if their wife or partner couldn't. I'm living proof of that."

"You can have a baby."

"Given the right amount of certain hormones over a certain period time then yes, I'm able too but after last time-"

"What happened?" Ianto asked, interested.

"Nothing major, it was just horrible." Jack smirked. "I offered to carry a baby for couple of friends of mine who couldn't conceive. They paid me and I got the operation. Worse nine months of my life but boy was that baby beautiful."

"Really."

"Of course. It was inside me for nine months."

"There's that ego we all know and love." Ianto smiled. The smile soon faded when he realized that they still haven't talked about what they were going to do.

Jack noticed the look of easiness and confusion was back on Ianto's face again. "What do you want to do?"

Ianto sighed as he laid back on the bed. "I don't know."

"Do you want this baby?"

"Jack I don't know. I mean, this isn't supposed to be possible but yet it is. I'm carrying a child that I was not prepared to carry or have for that matter."

Jack turned over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking directly at Ianto. "Okay maybe we should start small. Do you like children?"

"Yes I like children. I used to have friends at Torchwood one who would let me baby-sit their children sometimes." Ianto smiled at the memory. It was nice to remember something nice about the people he used to work for. "I find them delightful, most of the time."

"So you like children. Every thought about having one?" Jack asked but sighed when he realized what he said. "Not like this I mean."

"I thought about it, a lot when I was with Lisa, less now that I'm with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know how you feel about children."

"That's because you never asked but if you want an answer I'll tell you that I do like them. Children just seem to gravitate towards me."

"Well you are quite dashing."

"I know, that's why you're with me?" Jack winked causing Ianto to blush only to turn serious again. "But back to the situation at hand we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"I know."

"There is something else we haven't discussed yet."

"Yeah, what's that."

"If you don't want it you could always, you know."

"What Jack," Ianto scoffed. "I don't think it's possible for me to get an abortion even though was possible for me to get pregnant."

"We can always use the singularity scalpel. It got rid of Gwen's baby."

"Gwen's baby wasn't even her baby, it was an alien and that thing isn't going anywhere near me. I don't care if it did save her and Martha's lives."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Jack you're pushing me to decide what I want to do and you haven't told me what you wanted."

"I've never been a dad before, never thought I would be one either. But then again I also thought I would never trust anyone again and guess what, I was wrong about that. I never thought I would be able to find a person to love me, all of me, inside and out but I was wrong about that too because I did all those things, have all those things. Because of you I have all the things I used to dream about and now I've been given the opportunity to be a dad, an opportunity I might never ever receive again and I gotta tell you, I wanna take it."

"Really."

"Yeah, why not." Jack shrugged. "I love you and I want to be with you and if that includes a baby then so be it. It won't change how I feel about you no matter what you choose to do."

Ianto couldn't believe what Jack was saying. The confession was so warm and heart felt that he was inclined to believe him. That Jack was willing to go all in with him. It was touching that Ianto couldn't stop himself from tearing up.

Jack noticed the look on Ianto's face and was instantly nervous. There he was pouring out his heart to his lover while Ianto remained quiet. He could only hope that Ianto felt the same way he did. "Ianto please, say something."

"I love you too." was all he could say before pulling Jack into a passionate kiss. "And if it turns out that there is a baby inside of me I will love it too. Just promise you won't leave me."

"Never."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you." Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's neck and kissed him deeply again. 

* * *

Don't you just love the fluff. I know me too. P.S since I'm going all smexy with this story I'm changing the rating to M, just so you all know.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: So I promised an extra chapter this week and you my lovely readers are getting it. Hope you don't mind. Of course you don't, you've been begging me to update already. Have I ever mentioned I aim to please. Anyways just like I mentioned last time this chapter has some hot man on man action taking place and for that reason I'm changing the rating to M. If you can't handle what I'm cooking than I suggest you get out of my kitchen. If you can than you're more than welcome to stay for the main course.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 9  


* * *

**

"God you have on too many clothes," he murmured as he ran his hands over Jack's braces, pulling them down. Grabbing the bottom of Jack's shirt, he tugged it from over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. Quickly, he yanked Jack's trousers and underwear all the way down to his ankles. "There, that's better, " he smiled, pulling Jack closer to him once more.

"Now who's wearing more clothes." Jack smirked as he reciprocated his lover's movements by removing his articles of clothing. First his t-shirt, followed by his training pants so that the younger man was standing in front of him with only his underwear on but even that didn't last long. Jack's body flooded with excitement as he ran his hands down Ianto body, resting them on his hips before pushing Ianto up further on the bed. "Have I told you how hot you look today."

"No," Ianto replied as he balanced his body on the bed, jerked Jack closer to him and wrapped his leg around him so their erections touch. "But the day isn't over yet."

"Well you look hot."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Jack smiled, pulling Ianto into another kiss. Slowly, he removed his lips from Ianto's and began placing small butterfly kisses across his stomach. He smiled at his writhing beneath him as he continued to make his way down, stopping when he reached Ianto's thighs. "The things you make me wanna do to you," Jack smirked between kisses.

"Why don't you show me what you want to do to me?" Ianto moaned, hands running through Jack's head. "Show me, please."

Jack didn't reply, instead he placed his mouth on his lover's cock and swallowed him whole. He couldn't help but grin as Ianto's hands immediately tugged his hair and pulled him closer. Relaxing his throat, he continued to suck Ianto off until his lover's member was completely down his throat.

"Jack…I-" Ianto tried to say but found himself unable to produce any words as Jack continued sucking and pulling on his erection. Finally his body couldn't take any more and he came hard inside Jack's mouth.

Jack swallowed every drop of Ianto's cum before climbing back on top of his partner and engaging him in another kiss, allowing Ianto to taste himself inside his mouth. While they were kissing, Jack reached over and grabbed their tube of lube out the nightstand. "What do you want?" he asked as he pulled away and opened the cap to the bottle.

Ianto's body shivered as he watched Jack pour the cool liquid over his fingers before he moved his hand and gripped his bottom. "Jack-"

"Tell me what you want."

"I want," Ianto hissed as Jack's fingers teased his entrance. Only Jack could make him beg in the middle of sex and actually make him hornier. "I want you inside me, now."

Jack grinned as he did what Ianto asked him to do, pushing one finger inside of his lover and preparing him for what was next to come. One finger soon became two, which eventually led to three, and it wasn't long before Jack's fingers were brushing the young man's prostate.

A burst of pleasure exploded through Ianto's body as Jack continued to prepare his puckered hole. "Now Jack," Ianto cried out, growing increasingly impatient.

"Martha checked her watch again and realized that Ianto and Jack had been in the room for a long time. "Maybe I should go talk to them," she thought to herself as she walked over to the door.

"Now Jack!"

Martha stopped dead in he tracks when she heard Ianto scream and became conscious of what the two were actually doing. Embarrassed, she walked away from the door, grabbed her medical bag, and exited the flat before she anything else she shouldn't have, no matter who hot it sounded.

Jack and Ianto heard the door slam but were too occupied to do anything about it. Instead, Jack complied with his lover and in one swift movement Jack removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself inside Ianto. His lover arched his body, thrusting down causing Jack to bury himself deeper inside.

"God Ianto," Jack hissed as the heat from Ianto surround his swollen cock.

"Not God but thanks," Ianto smirked back as Jack pushed himself inside him again. Soon the men found their rhythm pushing and colliding with each other as Jack continued to thrust inside Ianto.

Lifting one leg over his shoulder, Jack angled his body so that his cock made contact with Ianto's prostate every time. Ianto's immediately reaction let him know that he found what he was looking for and

Ianto hand's clutched the sheets underneath him as Jack continued to slam into his body. Reaching down, he grabbed his own cock and began stroking it, bringing himself closer to another orgasm. "Jack…I can't…"

"I want us to come together," Jack whispered as he wrapped his hand around Ianto's and sped up their strokes.

"Please Jack," Ianto cried as the pressure continued to build up inside of him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his peak but he wanted both Jack and him to come together.

Not wanting to deny his lover Jack sped up his own thrust and found himself on the verge of letting go. "Come for me now Ianto, come for me now," he commanded, plunging into Ianto once more.

Ianto got his wish as his body arched as he came, cum covering both their stomachs as he rode out the orgasm.

Ianto clenching around him and his wanton expression was enough to send Jack over the edge as well as he soon screamed and released himself inside Ianto. His entire body shook as he collapsed on top of the young man before pushing their mouths together.

Finally both parties regained their breaths and Jack slowly pulled out of Ianto before he rolled over to Ianto's side. "That was so amazing I think I could fall asleep."

"Jack we're sticky and wet," Ianto complained but it didn't stop him from pushing his body closer to Jack's, satisfied and content.

"So, we'll clean up later in the shower," replied Jack happily. "Right now I just want to hold you."

"Okay, you're the boss."

Jack smiled as he threw his arm around Ianto's waist and closed his eyes, both men drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Now if that didn't leave you needing a cold shower you have obviously never seen this show. The two of them together, even on a computer screen just ooze smexiness. Next chapter will be posted on Sunday hopefully so until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Okay so I'm a day late but yesterday kinda got away from me. Yesterday I went to church and I got back late in the afternoon then other people asked to use my computer so I let them. It was Sunday after all and that's why I'm late with this chapter. But don't worry, you're still getting one tomorrow I promise. Now, on to the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 10  


* * *

**

He paced nervously back and forth while his lover smugly sat back on the table, "How can you be so calm?" he snapped when he finally stopped in place and looked over.

"I don't know, I just am."

"Well I'm freaking out over here."

"I can see that."

"Jack."

"Ianto."

"Can you be serious for one moment?"

Jack got up from his seat and grabbed Ianto by the hips, "Ianto calm down, everything's going to be fine."

Ianto scowled as he pushed his body away from Jack. "Fine Jack, we're about to tell the rest of the team that I'm pregnant with you child. Everything will not be bloody fine."

"It will be if you just relax and besides, we're not going to tell the team anything until we know for sure."

"I know," Ianto sighed, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. They had to wait until Martha showed up to give them a sonogram. Only then would they freak out about telling the team if it showed they were indeed having a baby. "I wish Martha would hurry up and arrive so we could get this over with."

"Ask and you shall receive."

Jack and Ianto turned around to see Martha standing behind them with a smile on her face. "Good morning fellas." she grinned as she walked up to them.

"Hello gorgeous." Jack smiled back, "Sorry we didn't see you out last night."

"Don't worry about it." Martha blushed as she remember Ianto's screaming. "I had something to do anyways."

"So glad to see that it wasn't because of something Ianto and I did."

Martha blushed again before clearing her throat, "It wasn't but thank's for the apology. Now if you're done having fun lets get this over with," she replied as she walked over to the corner and pulled out the sonogram machine. "Okay Ianto I need you to climb up on the table and lift your shirt up. You know what, why don't you just take it off."

Ianto nodded nervously as Jack smiled but complied with everything Martha's orders. He climbed up on the table, unbuttoned his shirt up, and took it off, laying it neatly on the chair before lying down on the table. Jack sensed his nervousness and quickly grabbed one of Ianto's hand before bending to place a light kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Don't be scared." Jack whispered as Martha turned the machine on, "I'll right here always." causing Ianto to smile slightly.

Martha finally found the bottle of gel and grimaced at the thought of using it cold. "I'll be right back, just going to heat this up."

Ianto groaned impatiently while Jack continued to hold his hand. The sooner they got this over with, the better. A few seconds later Martha return with a bowl of gel and a tongue depressor ready for business. Motioning for Ianto to lift up his shirt further, she placed the warm gel all over his abdomen.

"Ready."

"As I'll ever be."

"What about you Jack, ready to see if you're about to have a baby."

"Bring it on Jones."

Martha inhaled a sharp breath as she placed the device on Ianto's stomach and looked at the screen. "I can't believe this, you really do have a uterus." Sure enough, the machine wasn't showing the inside of Ianto's stomach but instead it was showing the inside of a uterus. If Ianto had a uterus then the possibility of a pregnancy wasn't far off.

"I can't believe I have a bloody uterus." Ianto groaned as Martha continued to move the thing on his stomach. Soon the sound of a heartbeat filled the room as Ianto and Jack looked at each other.

"Okay Ianto, that's your heartbeat."

"Alright."

"Lets move it around a little bit to see if we can see anything-" she suddenly stopped when she heard something, a second heartbeat. Moving the device a bit to the left she finally found what she was looking for, a small but visible baby. "There it is." Martha smiled in amazement as she pointed to the screen, "That's your baby."

Jack and Ianto moved closer to the screen to get a better look and they both spotted it right away. Instead of a baby they were used to seeing they saw what looked like a tadpole with arms and legs. "That's it, that's a baby." Ianto wondered as he glared at the screen.

"Well it's not exactly a baby yet, it's an embryo."

"It's so tiny." he whispered at the screen.

"What did you expect?"

"To be honest I really don't know." Ianto replied as he looked back at the screen again. "But there it is, our baby." He looked over at Jack who had remained silent the entire time to see what he was thinking. Instead, he saw Jack looking at the baby with tears in his eyes. "Jack-"

"I can't believe it." Jack smiled, looking down at Ianto. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and it's ours."

"So you still want to keep it?"

"Of course I do. You haven't changed your mind have you." Jack asked, worried.

"I don't think I could after what I've seen today." Ianto smiled happily, gripping Jack's hand firmly. "I want this Jack."

That was the only answer Jack needed as he leaned down and kissed Ianto softly on the lips. "Me too," he smiled when he pulled away.

"I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this. This is the most exciting thing I've ever seen in my entire medical career."

"I bet it is," Ianto smiled as he looked back at Jack, "Owen would have had a field day."

Jack smiled at the mention of Owen's name and knew that Ianto was right. Owen would have wanted to be in this process every step of the way. "It's okay to miss him, both of them."

"I know," Ianto whispered as he looked down at his stomach.

"Now back to the matter at hand," Jack replied breaking the somber mood upon them, "We still have to figure out how this happened."

"Well judging from the size of the embryo, I have to say that you're about five to six weeks along." Martha stated, looking back up at the screen.

Ianto went back in his mind to recount the things that happened over the last month and a half. Other than a few weevil hunts that almost went bad there was nothing significantly odd that happened to him. Suddenly it clicked. He counted the days back in his head and realized that it had been approximately five weeks since he was hit by the alien artifact "The artifact." Ianto mumbled as he sat up, his shirt sliding down on the warm gel.

"What?"

"The artifact Jack, it was the artifact." Ianto replied louder. This time Martha and Jack joined Ianto with the look of realization. It was the artifact that made it possible for him to be pregnant.

"So you're saying that the alien device is a fertility gun."

"Now I know why it looked so familiar," Jack clapped his hand at the realization that he knew what the device was. "It's something they use on the Arlene planet. They use it for procreation. You see the Arelenian's are a race of aliens whose entire female population was wiped out due to a disease. In order for their species not to die out they created a piece of technology that would enable males to carry babies as well as the females but this isn't invented until the 45th century."

"Is that how people where you're from get pregnant?"

"No, where I'm from we get operations but this has been used a few times around me."

"Jack-"

"Yes Yan."

"How exactly are we going to tell Gwen and Sean?"

"I have no idea," Jack answered honestly as he grabbed Ianto's hand and kissed it. 

* * *

So I've never been pregnant but I have seen pictures of an actual ultrasound so my description should be pretty accurate. I hope. Until tomorrow,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: So I promised you a new chapter today and you got. Hope you're not mad that it's late in the evening but today is not a good day for me. I'm not feeling that well but I refuse to let my sickness keep me from posting. That's just how dedicated I am to you readers. Now on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 11  


* * *

**

A half an hour later Jack and Ianto were pacing in the conference room waiting for the as Martha was the first one in and Sean was soon to follow. The only person left to arrive was Gwen.

"Okay Jack I'm here," Gwen clapped, sitting down in her chair. When she arrived late that morning she was immediately told her that there was an emergency meeting in the conference. "What's the important news you have to tell us?"

Jack glanced over at his partner who looked on the verge on throwing up. Seeing that made him decide to break the news to everyone, "Well it's about Ianto and I. You see the two of us are-"

"Oh my God, you're getting married."

"No we're not getting married Gwen," Ianto sighed at the doe-eyed woman. The more time passed the more nervous he became about telling them. "In fact we're doing the opposite."

"You're breaking up,"

"No Sean, we're not breaking up either."

"Well if you're not breaking up and you're getting married what exactly are you two doing."

"What Ianto and I are doing is having a baby," Jack finally blurted out. "Ianto and I are having a baby."

"What-"

Ianto took a deep breath, taking the conversation over from Jack, "I'm pregnant."

Ianto closed his eyes and waited for the team, Gwen especially, to yell at him but instead of shouting the room was filled with the sound of laughter. Ianto looked over at Jack who simply stared at him and shrugged.

"Guys-"

"Ianto pregnant, now that's funny," Sean snorted as he lifted up his glasses to wipe the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean," Gwen added between hysterics, "Jack's forever trying to pull the wool over our eyes. You didn't get us this time Captain Harkness."

Ianto cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around his tie, loosening it as he leaned forward on the table. "Gwen, Sean, I'm serious. I'm pregnant."

The pair immediately stopped laughing and looked back and forth between Jack and Ianto only to realize the seriousness in their eyes. Sean stared wide eyed at the two lovers while Gwen slowly rose up from the table.

"What!"

"I said that I'm pregnant."

"I heard what you said the first time Ianto," Gwen growled, "I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly

"And you did. Ianto is pregnant with my child."

Now it was Sean's turn to say something. "Are you serious?" he asked suspiciously. A man being pregnant went against all the laws of science that he held dear to him. "Are you seriously telling us that Ianto, a man, is having your baby."

"Yes,"

"How is this possible?"

"You remember the artifact that you accidentally hit Ianto with five weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"It was an alien fertility gun," Jack replied. "I need you to obtain from the archives and run some test on it. It may help us find out how it works so this won't happen again. Can you do that for me?"

Sean slowly shook his head yes and having nothing else to say got up from the table and made his way to the archives. Gwen was still in shock and became virtually silent. Jack and Ianto decided to go into Jack's office and wait for Gwen to recover from the news. It took exactly ten minutes for Gwen to recover from her shock and the three of them soon occupied Jack's office.

"Pregnant."

"Yes Gwen."

"You're bloody pregnant," she yelled, pacing back and force on the floor.

"Gwen, please just calm down."

"Calm down. How can you be pregnant?"

Ianto rolled her eyes before glaring Gwen. Sometimes she could be quite the drama queen. "A bossy drama queen," he thought as he sat down in the chair. "The artifact that I was hit with five weeks ago configured my body with female parts, Jack and I fucked, and we found out we were pregnant," he said to the former PC. "Anything else."

"Is this the reason why you were sick these past couple of days?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes I am thank you. It was just a bout of morning sickness."

"Morning sickness, you're serious."

"Gwen we know this is a bit of a shock to you-"

"A bit of a shock. Jack you just told me that Ianto's is pregnant, with your child it's more than a bit of a shock."

"Still-"

"How long have you known and why didn't you come to me first." she asked hurt that she had to find out at the same time as everyone else."

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday," she shouted, "And you're just now telling me."

"Well excuse us Gwen for needing an entire night to sort things out for ourselves," Ianto hissed, upset that Gwen was once again trying to make it all about her. When will that woman ever learn. "And with all due respect Gwen, we told you because you are our friend, not out of obligation."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Ianto was right, they could have kept it a secret but they chose to tell not just her but everyone. Now was not the time to be selfish and think about her pain. "I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't Gwen, you never do."

"So…what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Would you be upset if we did?"

"Of course not you fool?" she growled, hitting Jack in the arm. "How could you ask me something like that?"

"I don't know-"

"I don't care if Ianto is pregnant with quadruplets, I'm just concerned about his well being that's all. It's not everyday that you find out your male friend is pregnant."

"It's common where I'm from."

"But we're not where you're from Jack, we're from here where something like this is impossible." Gwen took a deep breath before sitting down in the chair beside Ianto and grabbing his hand. She hadn't meant to yell and come off as upset but hearing the news threw her off balance a bit. "Still, didn't give me the right to react the way I did." she apologized. "This baby is yours and Jack's and I have no right to tell you what to do."

"It's okay Gwen," Ianto smiled, clutching her hand in his. "Really it is."

"How are you going to deliver it, the baby I mean."

"Well since the gun didn't equip me with all parts of a female I assumed that a c-section would be involved."

"It's just, so amazing. You have a baby inside of you. Can I tell Rhys? I mean he comes here sometimes and I promised him no more secrets." she asked hopefully, looking back and forth between Jack and Ianto.

Jack looked at Ianto and shrugged, "Since he already knows everything else about us and Torchwood I don't see why not. If it's okay with Ianto."

"It's fine with me, if you're sure he can handle it."

"He'll be shocked of course but with all he's seen I think he'll be fine."

"Good because I was hoping that you would want to be involved with the entire process; if that's alright with you."

"Really, me."

"Of course Gwen," Ianto smiled, "You're like family to me and I want you to be there the entire way."

Gwen smiled at Ianto with tears in the corner of her eyes. She was happy to know that Ianto considered her to be a part of his family. "I'd be honored."

"I knew you would. There is one thing I would like for you to do for me if you don't mind."

"Anything love just tell me."

"Can you inform Rhys that I would like for him to call me; it's really important that I discuss something with him."

"Really, what?"

"I would much rather talk to Rhys first before I discuss anything with you."

Gwen stared at Ianto with confusion about what the younger man wanted to meet with her husband for but it wasn't any of her business. Rhys was a grown man and if he wanted to hear what Ianto had to say who was she to stop him. "Okay," she answered, "When I arrive home I'll let him know."

Ianto smiled as Gwen got up from her spot and walked out of office. Jack closed the door behind her before looking at Ianto with a confused look. He had no idea why Ianto wanted to talk to Rhys of all people. "Rhys, you want to talk to Rhys."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious Jack," Ianto scoffed as he stared at his boyfriend who could be so stupid sometimes. "I'm pregnant."

"So-"

"Which means that I will eventually start showing and I bloody well can't go out in public? If I can't go out that means that we'll be down one less person."

"You want Rhys to take your place." Jack asked, still confused about what Ianto was trying to tell him.

"Not take my place, help me do my job here. After a while it's going to be really hard to file, archive, and do all the things in my job description. I may need extra help."

"We can help with that."

"Maybe, but what if you can't. Then we will in dire need of an extra person who we will have to explain my current situation to," Ianto explained to Jack. "Come on Jack, Rhys is a good guy. He's neat and organized, far better than Gwen, and he's somebody we won't have to hide from."

The more Jack thought about it the more he realized that Ianto was right. With Ianto out of commission, the team would fall behind drastically. They would need help and Rhys was the best candidate. "Fine," Jack huffed as he pulled Ianto off his feet and into a hug. "You can ask Rhys to join us."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Ianto smirked as Jack's lips came crashing down on his own. 

* * *

Gwen can be suck a nosy bitch sometimes but she's still loved by her teammates. That's what really matters, right. Until Thursday.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: So I promised you a new yesterday but my computer was high-jacked by people who looked alot like my family. So if you want to blame someone for the lateness blame them. I'm too pretty to blame. Anyways the new chapter is up today so don't be too sad. Hope you enjoy this chapter in all its Gwys goodness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 12  


* * *

**

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for the team and Gwen found herself going home sooner than she expected. She arrived home to find her husband already there in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of them. Dropping her things on the table, she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her husband. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her cheek as he continued to stir the sauce.

"Hey sweetheart," Gwen smiled. "Something smells wonderful."

"That would be the chicken primavera that I'm cooking for dinner tonight," Rhys replied. "Figured you had a hard day work, chasing aliens and what not so I decided to make you something special."

"You're a wonderful man, do you know that Rhys Williams."

"I know but it's great hearing it every once in a while."

"Cheeky bastard," Gwen smirked, moving out of the way before Rhys had a chance to grab her. She made a sprint out of the kitchen but Rhys caught her by the wrist and began tickling her side causing her to fall on the love seat. "Rhys stop, that tickles," she laughed as he continued to tickle her.

"Not until you say it."

"You're the best husband in the whole wide world and I'm so lucky to have you."

"There, now was that so hard," Rhys smirked. Satisfied with Gwen's answer, he stopped tickling her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes,"

"And you call me a daft man."

"Well you are," Gwen responded back playfully. She jumped up from the sofa before Rhys attacked her again and held up one of the pillows as a shield to protect her.

"A pillow, you work for Torchwood and that's the best you can do."

"Oh shut up you. I have something to tell you and I knew that the pillow would gain your attention."

Immediately Rhys went into panic mode. In two quick steps, he was at Gwen's side already wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong,"

"Rhys I'm fine but there is something that I want to tell you," she smiled. She always found herself grinning especially hard whenever Rhys went into protective over her. It reminded her of how lucky she was. "It's about Jack and Ianto."

"What about the two of them? They didn't break up did they?"

"No, they're still together."

"Are they hurt?"

"No Rhys they're fine. In fact, they're better than fine. They found out today that they're having a baby."

"A baby," he repeated confused. "Why on earth are they adopting a baby?"

"See that's the thing, they're not adopting a baby they're having one naturally."

Rhys thought about what Gwen was saying and thought he figured out what she was trying to tell him. "No absolutely not," he yelled as he backed away from her. "I will not allow you to carry Jack's baby."

"I'm not carrying a baby for them you silly man," Gwen hissed at her husband, throwing the pillow at his head. "The only babies I want to carry are yours and on one else's."

"Oh," he frowned as he bent down to pick up the thrown pillow. "Then what are you trying to tell me."

"I'm trying to tell you that Jack and Ianto are having a baby because Ianto is the one that's pregnant."

Just as she expected Rhys started to laugh at Gwen's revelation. He, liker her earlier, did not believe that a man from this century could be pregnant. Soon his laughter died down as he began to realize that Gwen wasn't laughing. His eyes widen when he also realized that she was telling the truth.

"You're serious aren't you," he whispered, sliding down on the sofa.

"As a heart attack."

"With a human baby, not like the one that was inside you is it."

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "No nostravite was present in the making of this baby."

"So, Ianto is pregnant with a real baby," he whispered again. It took him a moment to collect himself before he said something again. "Well alright then," was all that he replied after his moments of silence.

She was expecting Rhys to be full of questions, wanting to know everything about everything but it wasn't what she got. "That's it, that's all you have to say," she asked, sitting down beside him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know but well alright then was not it. Aren't you the least bit curious as to how it happened, why it happened?"

"Maybe I am a little bit but not enough to get worked up about it," he shrugged before getting back up. "You work for Torchwood, a place where craziness runs rapid and bizarre things happening is the norm. If I tried to understand everything you go through in a day it would drive me crazy."

"But don't you care that Ianto's a man who is pregnant with Jack's baby."

"No," Rhys answered, shaking his head. "The way I look at it, what Jack and Ianto do is their business and no one else's, not even yours.

"I know that but don't you find it odd."

"Is it weird that Ianto is pregnant, very, but he's still the same person to me."

Gwen watched him walk back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner leaving her alone to think about what he said. Sure Ianto and Jack were quite capable of making their own decisions, they didn't need to run everything through her when it came to their personal lives. Still, it didn't stop her from getting upset but she realized that she had no right too. She laughed when she realized that it was her husband who made her see it and no one else. Standing up, she rushed over into the kitchen and threw her arms around him.

"What's this for love?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, turning around so they were facing each other.

"You better," she smiled back as she lean upward to kiss him "Before I forget Ianto wants you to phone him," she replied after the two pulled apart.

"Did he say for what?"

"No he didn't," she shrugged, "All he said was that he'll let you know when you call."

"I'll give him a ring after dinner. You mind setting the table."

"Not at all," she smiled happily as she grabbed the dishes on top of the counter and walked over to the table. 

* * *

No Jack and Ianto but Rhys and Gwen are pretty cute together. I actually grew quite fond of Rhys on the show and liked the episodes he was in. Next chapter though all Janto with a little pregnancy hormones in the mix. Until Sunday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Yay me. I am actually posting on the day I'm supposed to. I hope yall are happy about that. Just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You guys rock hard and steady and I can't help but smile when I read the reviews. Really, thank you. Now enough with the sap, go on and read this chapter before it melts. Enjoy :).  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 13  


* * *

**

It was after seven and Jack and Ianto were alone in their flat snuggling together on the sofa. Long gone were their work clothes and both men were clothed in a pair of sweats and t-shirts. Jack lied behind Ianto, head resting on the arm of the sofa while one arm was draped over the other man's body.

"I still can't believe that in less than eight months we're going to be parents." Ianto said, looking over at Jack.

"Well believe it because that's exactly what's going to happen," Jack smiled, gliding his hand across Ianto's stomach. Ever since they found out about the baby Jack hadn't been able to keep his hands off it.

"Still, it's going to be weird being the first pregnant man in the world. The one that was on Oprah has officially been moved a step down."

"Not weird to me."

"Nothing's ever weird to you," Ianto laughed, laying back all the way to give Jack more access. "You're a man from the fifty-first who can't and has traveled all over the world with the infamous Doctor. Who knows what you've done or who you've done in your life. With I that being said I don't expect anything to be weird for you."

"Hey, things could be weird for me too you know."

"Name one thing that's weird to you."

Jack scrunched his face and looked deep in though as he tried to think of anything that may be weird to him. To his surprise he couldn't think of one thing. Just when he was about to give up one person popped into his mind. He looked over and Ianto and smiled as he said the name "Oprah."

This caused Ianto to sit up and eye his lover strangely since the answer was somewhat unexpected. "Oprah. Seriously, Oprah's weird to you."

"I mean yeah come on. People worship her and act like's she's the worlds greatest gift. Not to mention she's seems to know everything about everything. Some people say that she's a cult all by herself."

"And they say a mind is a terrible thing to waste."

"I think I may be hurt by that comment," Jack pouted, faking as if he was hurt by Ianto's comment.

"I'm sorry," Ianto purred, playing Jack's game and positioning himself on Jack's lap so he was straddling him. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"I most certainly would."

"Where?"

"Here," Jack grinned and pointed to his left cheek where Ianto kissed it softly. "Here," pointing at his neck, "Don't forget here," he smiled again, this time tracing the outline of his lips."

Ianto obliged and kissed every single place Jack touched. It wasn't long before his lips took a mind of their own traveling from Jack's face down to his neck. "Does it hurt here too love?" he cooed, sliding his hand slowly up Jack's shirt."

Just as Jack was about to answer the phone began ringing and interrupted Ianto mid pull. He groaned and reached down to the table to retrieve the mobile phone. "What!" he yelled into the phone only to discover it was Rhys.

"Ianto, is this you mate?"

"No it's Jack."

"Sorry," Rhys replied apologetically. "Can I speak with Ianto?"

"Yeah sure," Jack groaned and passed the phone to Ianto.

"This is Ianto," Ianto answered as he slid off his lover's lap and walked to the bedroom.

Jack watched him walk away and sighed at his departure. During this time he couldn't help but momentarily think that both Gwen and Rhys had extremely bad timing. It was going to be a joy working with both of them. The smile returned to his face as soon as he heard the door to the bedroom close and Ianto come back into the room.

"Gwen told him about the situation and how I wanted to meet with him," Ianto responded, as he placed the phone back on the table and resumed his position back on Jack's lap. "We have plans to meet tomorrow for lunch. He also congratulated me on finally trapping you, whatever that means."

"That's great Ianto, it really is."

"Is it just me or are you not happy with me wanting Rhys to join Torchwood."

"That's because I'm not," Jack replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"And may I ask why?"

"It's complicated."

"Because you think that Rhys isn't Torchwood material."

"Well that's not it because when you think about nobody is really Torchwood material, well except for the exceptional few that is."

"Then please tell me, what is the problem?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't think Gwen and Rhys working together would be a good idea."

Ianto's body immediately became rigid as he looked down at his lover. "Oh I can see how bad it would be for Gwen to be anywhere near her husband with you around," he spat bitterly, getting up from the chair.

Jack quickly realized his mistake and grabbed Ianto's wrist before the younger man had a chance to walk away. Even though Jack reassured Ianto that he was the only person he wanted to be with he, the Welshman was still a bit insecure whenever he spoke of Gwen and her relationship with Rhys. "Ianto please, that's not how I meant it," he apologized.

"Then please explain to me how you meant it Jack because I'm clueless."

"I just don't want things to become complicated. What if they can't work together in a peaceful way it effects out work. We can't afford that right now and as captain I have to do what I can to do what's best for the team. That's all I'm doing, trying to look out for the team, my team and you."

The tension slowly released it's hold on Ianto as he allowed Jack to guide him back to the sofa. "I'm sorry Jack…I didn't mean to-"

"Ianto, never doubt my love for you or my desire to be with anyone but you."

"I know Jack, it's just…I know how you felt about her and I sometimes worry that I'm not enough."

At Ianto's confession Jack reached up and cupped Ianto's chin in his hand, forcing the young man to look at him. "You, Ianto Jones are and will always be enough for me. The feelings I feel for you are real and I have never felt them for Gwen, I can promise you that."

Jack didn't get a response from Ianto instead he felt warm lips being pressed firmly against his. He allowed himself to melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I love you Ianto," Jack whispered when the pair pulled apart but he continued to hold Ianto close. "I love you so much and I will love this baby."

Ianto smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Jack again.

* * *

Back to Janto with just a pinch of angst. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try my best to have the next chapter up on Tuesday. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: It's Tuesday and guess what, I'm posting. Aren't you proud. Not really going to chat much today because I really don't feel well but I couldn't let you guys down so here I am. Hopefully I'll feel better by Thursday but there's a chance I won't so cherish this chapter. It may be your last, for a while. Anyways enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 14  


* * *

**

It was late in the afternoon on the next day and Ianto was currently waiting at the cafe for Rhys. He grumbled to himself once more as the waiter passed him for a third time since his arrival. Finally he looked up to see the husky man walk through the door and smile when he noticed the other man sitting at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Rhys apologized as he down across from Ianto. "Got here as quickly as I could but you know with traffic and all."

"It's alright, I haven't been here long," Ianto lied as he took a small sip of water out of his glass. The truth was he had been waiting for the other man for almost thirty minutes but didn't really want to complain about it. He wanted Rhys to join Torchwood, not give the man a good reason to say no. "So, let's discuss the reason why I asked you here, shall we."

"You're not here to give me one of those white memory pills are you because I swear, I won't tell anyone about you being pregnant," he panicked.

Ianto couldn't contain his laughter as he shook his head at Rhys. Gwen was right, the man could be extremely daft at times. "No Rhys, that's not why I asked you out for lunch.

"Then I don't understand-"

"I want you to join Torchwood."

Rhys looked at the other Welshman as if the man suddenly grew a second head. There was no way in the world they wanted him to join Torchwood, could they. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I want you to join Torchwood."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't I look serious?"

"You want me to join Torchwood. Why on earth would you want someone like me?"

"Because of my current condition I won't be able to do my job to the fullest capacity, you know going out in public and all. That's where you come in."

"Me," Rhys asked, pointing to himself. "What about me?"

"I'm going to need someone there with me for extra support and I want you to be that person. Gwen's told me about you job at the shipping company, how you're the manager and everyone reports to you. This shows that you're good with paperwork, not to mention the fact that you're organized, Gwen thinks you slightly OCD and you know all about us. You've also help us out in the past," Ianto finished explaining, "The way I see it you're perfect for the job."

His mouth opened but no sound came out. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting when Gwen told him that Ianto wanted to met with him. It all caught him off guard. "But I can't, I have my own job."

"I know, that's why I'm offering you the job part time. Only when we really need you we will call you."

But-"

"You won't be in any extreme danger I promise," Ianto immediately responded, sensing Rhys's hesitance. "You may have to help with the cleaning up a crime scene, ret-coning people, and the occasional paperwork and filling. Other that you won't be needed for anything else. Besides," Ianto smirked, "I don't think Gwen would like the idea of you doing field work. So, what do you say, want to work for a secret organization fighting to protect the world from aliens and all other non-human life forms."

"What about Jack, does he know that you're asking me to join the team?"

"You don't have to worry about Jack, he knows all about my plan. So once again, will you join us." Warmly, he held out his hand and waited for Rhys to shake it, confirming that he would work with them.

Rhys still couldn't believe what Ianto was asking him and stared curiously at the man sitting across from him. Out of all the people that could be offered a job at Torchwood Ianto wanted him. How could he say no at something as amazing as this. Finally making a decision, he reached his hand across the table and took Ianto's. "Alright, I'll think about it but I have to talk to Gwen first, let her know about everything that's going on."

"That's understandable, wanting to talk with your wife first. The offer will remain on the table until you accept it."

"How do you know I will accept?" Rhys smirked as he sipped out his own glass of water.

"Oh trust me you will. You have the same gleam in your eye Gwen had when she first joined," Ianto smiled and picked up his menu. The conversation between the two had gone well and now he found himself very hungry for something to eat, something that was smothered in chocolate.

Rhys joining Torchwood, awesome to a tee. Until next time.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Today is Thursday and I promised to update. So far I've been doing really good updating on the days that I'm supposed to. If you're wondering if I'm still sick, I still don't feel good. Don't really know what's wrong with me but I'm not feeling my best. Anyways I don't want to disappoint my readers so this is for you and I promise to be back on Sunday. Hopefully. Now on to the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 15  


* * *

**

"No, absolutely not."

Rhys stared at his wife as she began pacing the floor, flailing her arms around angrily. As soon as he'd gotten home he told her of Ianto's offer and waited for her reaction. Unfortunately, this was her reaction. "Gwen please-"

"Is he crazy, asking you to join Torchwood without talking to me first?" she shrieked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't need your permission to talk to me Gwen, I'm an adult."

"Like hell he doesn't. How could he ask you to join without telling me his plans? I'm your wife."

The comment was the last straw. Rhys got up from the sofa and grabbed his wife arm to keep her in place. "With all do respect Gwen you didn't talk to me when you decided to join Torchwood," he seethed, upset and angry that she would say something like.

Her eyes widen at the statement before they fluttered with guilt. Rhys was telling the truth, she hadn't talked to him when Jack offered her the job at Torchwood.

"In fact, if it hadn't been for the incident a few months back I probably would have never known."

"I thought I was protecting you."

"By lying to me for an entire year, the man you agreed to marry. At least I talked to you about first before I told Ianto anything."

"Like I said I, I wanted to protect you. Torchwood is a very dangerous organization. It's not a game."

"I don't need protection Gwen; I'm old enough to make my own decisions and joining Torchwood is one of them."

"So that's it, you're joining Torchwood just to spite me."

"For once Gwen this isn't about you," Rhys spoke firmly as he let go of Gwen's arm. Quietly he walked passed his wife and made his way into the bedroom. He choose not to close the door, instead leaving it open slightly in hopes that Gwen would follow him. He waited on the bed and it didn't take long for Gwen to come to the bedroom herself and sit down on the bed beside him."

Biting down on her bottom lip, she grabbed her husband's hand and tried to keep herself from crying. "I don't…no I can't lose you Rhys, do you understand that. You're the one thing in this world that I can't live without and I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me love, I won't even be in danger."

"But what if-"

"There are no buts Gwen. I'm only going to help with the clean up, be Ianto's backup. As a matter of fact you should think of me as the Torchwood housekeeper." He smiled when she laughed at him and reached out and grabbed her hand. "I've already decided that I'm doing this no matter what you say but I would love to have your approval. Please."

She opened her mouth to continue her argument but quickly closed it. Rhys could be stubborn when he wanted to be, one of the qualities she loved about him, and realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Instead, he slid her arms around him and held him close, silently agreeing with his decision.

Gwen was being Gwen but that didn't stop Rhys from putting his foot down. Roll out the welcome mats for the newest member Jack. Until next time.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Sunday has finally arrived and so has this new chapter for you guys. I'm feeling much better and still have no clue as to what was really wrong with me. Maybe it was just one of those things I guess. Anyways enough about me, it's time for you to go ahead and read this new chapter I have for you. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 16  


* * *

**

A few days passed and everyone was getting use to having another employee around with a pregnant Ianto. The Welshman was nowhere close to showing but the constant craving and morning sickness made it hard for anyone to forget. While Ianto was getting used to being pregnant, Rhys decided to use his time wisely and learn his way around Torchwood before he was actually needed, even if he would only be there part-time.

Rhys was currently in the archives with Ianto trying to learn his way around while everyone else was upstairs doing work. Ianto was in the middle of explaining his archiving system when the rift alarm sounded, alerting them to possible danger. The two made their way out of the archives at the very same time Jack was coming out of his office and Martha was coming down from her station. Gwen and Sean were already at the main computer looking for the disturbance that caused the alarm to go off.

"What have we got?" Jack smiled as he made his way over to Sean who was busy pinpointing the rift activity.

"I'm not sure, but I think something just fell through the rift," Sean replied. "It's about twenty miles away and from the looks of it it's big.

Jack smiled again as he looked around at his team. "Alright team," he clapped, "Let's go. Sean will stay here and man the hub while Gwen, Martha, and I-"

"What about me?" Ianto interrupted his boss when Jack failed to call out his name.

"I figured it would be best if you stayed here with Sean and Rhys since we don't really know what we're up against."

"You figured it would be best without even consulting me."

"Ianto it just happened, there hasn't been enough time for consulting."

"Don't play games with me Jack; I know what you're trying to do," Ianto snapped at his lover, arms crossed at his chest. "I'm not invalid yet Jack. Just because I have a baby inside of me doesn't mean I can't still do my job."

"It's not that we think you're invalid Ianto, we just want you to be safe," Gwen interrupted the couple on the verge of a major argument.

"And I will be safe, especially in my current condition."

"Ianto-"

"It's not up for discussion Jack. I'm going and that's final."

Jack frowned but remained silent as he walked out of the door. Gwen rubbed Ianto's arm before following Jack out and Martha simply threw the man a sympathetic glace as she too walked off. Ianto himself sighed before he followed the rest of the team outside. Sean and Rhys just looked at each other and hoped for the best for the entire team.

* * *

The ride to the location was unpleasantly cold as everyone decided it would be best not to engage in any type of conversation. Ianto, as usual, took control of the wheel with Gwen riding along beside him and Jack and Martha made took their seats in the back. Both men were angry and too stubborn to say anything, especially not to each other. Finally they arrived to what looked like an abandoned construction site with the artifact nowhere in site. Instead, there was a great fire ready to greet them as soon as they pulled up.

"Gwen I need you to call the police and get the fire department out here now!" Jack yelled as soon as they got out of the car. Gwen did as she was told, already on her phone before Jack said anything to her.

"Jack I'm getting a reading from inside the building," Ianto shouted, standing beside Jack and staring at the scanner. "I think there's a person trapped inside there."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto held up the scanner so Jack could see what Ianto was talking about. At the same time he did that a young boy stumbled his way out of the building. Covered in soot and coughing uncontrollably, Jack ran up to the boy and scooped him up in his arms.

"I have to go back, he's still in there," the young boy sobbed as Jack brought him back to the SUV and placed him on the ground.

"Who, who's still inside," Ianto asked the small child.

"My friend James. We were inside just hanging around when this object appeared out of nowhere. I went to pick it up and it just started beeping. Next thing I know the building is no fire and we're trapping inside."

"What's your name son?"

"Thomas."

"Okay Thomas, where is James?"

"I don't know, I tried calling for him but the smoke was so thick I couldn't see anything," the boy cried, still holding on to Jack. "Please, you have to go get him and save him."

"Son calm down," whispered Jack as he did his best to calm the young boy down. Martha rushed to the boy's side, medical bag in hand, and whisked the child away.

Ianto saw the fear in the boy's eyes as Martha took him to the back of the SUV. The thought of losing his friend filled Thomas's body with terror and Ianto suddenly found himself compelled to help and take the next course of action . "I'm going inside," he announced suddenly as he quickly began running towards the burning building.

Jack immediately reached out and grabbed Ianto's wrist, twirling him around in the process. "What, are you crazy; you can't go in there."

"Jack I have too," hissed Ianto, pulling his wrist away. "There's a life at stake and I have to help."

"We have to wait for the firemen to arrive."

"We don't have time-"

Jack opened his mouth to retort when he heard Gwen call out to him. He turned around for a quick second and gave Ianto the opportunity he needed to escape.

"Ianto come back," Jack yelled only for his demand to fall on deaf ears. He watched helplessly as his pregnant lover rushed inside the building.

"Jack where's Ianto?" Gwen asked as she walked over to Jack and stood next to the scared Captain.

"He went inside," whispered Jack without taking his eyes off the building.

"He what!"

"He went inside Gwen. There's a kid inside there trapped and Ianto went inside a burning building to rescue him."

Oh I bet you didn't see that coming. Ianto rushing inside to save a trapped child while Jack has to wait on the outside. There is going to be some angst ahead. Until Tuesday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: It may be Tuesday night but it's still Tuesday so that means I'm good on the updates. I wanted to have this chapter up sooner but running errands can cause time to slip away from you. Like I said at least it's up today and not tomorrow. Anyways just want to shout out all the reviewers leaving me great reviews and for all the love you guys have been giving me. It's been great for my ego. Most of the time my chapters are dedicated to no one in particular but this chapter is dedicated to Patcly who sent me a very lovely P.M so this is for you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 17  


* * *

**

The seconds slowly droned on and Ianto had yet to come out. The police and firemen finally arrived but Jack either didn't notice or didn't care because he didn't notice them. All he wanted was Ianto to come out safely without harm. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ianto came out of the building carrying another young boy in his arms, unconscious but still alive.

Immediately the Welshman was bombarded by firemen who grabbed the child out of his hands and wrapped James in a small gray blanket. Ianto found himself covered with the same blanket as he ran into Jack's arms and allowed the older man to pull him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Sean and Rhys waited anxiously for the team to come back from the fire. They listened on the comms and saw through the CCTV exactly what was going on. Almost three hours passed before the team members were finally made their way back to the hub, all in one piece and salvaged what appeared to be a gold box. Sean was still sitting at his computer, with Rhys right beside him, listening to the conversation the team was having. The gold box seemed to still be in tact even thought the building it was in burned to the ground.

The young boys were taken to a nearby hospital where their parents were called and told of their condition. Luckily for them the doctor told them that they would be fine, even thought the fire was massive and ordered them to rest for a few days to heal. Ianto himself refused to go to the hospital but instead, opted to have Martha check him out who later deemed him to be fine.

They arrived back to the hub and everyone nervously awaited for the outburst they knew was coming. The ride back to the hub was cold as no one dared to speak. Ianto came out of the building safely and was instantly comforted by Jack but they knew the repercussions were far from over. Apprehensively, they walked in and quietly watched as Jack handed the golden box to Sean.

"We think this what started the fire. It may be some sort of bomb but we won't know more until we test it," Jack replied sullenly, handing the box to Sean who took it carefully out of Jack's hand. "Gwen will brief you on everything including what you might have missed; everyone else, return back to work." Everyone nodded and went to do what they were told surprised that Jack hadn't blown up yet but quickly realized they thought to soon.

"Ianto, my office now!" yelled Jack as he walked into his office and slammed the door so hard the glass shook.

The shout caused the team to come to a complete halt as their bodies shook from Jack's angry yell. They all threw Ianto a soft smile before continuing their journeys; Martha to her medical bay, Sean still his computer, and Gwen pulling Rhys someway far away from the yell leaving Ianto all alone.

He stared at the door for a few extra moments before taking a very deep breath and making his way inside the office.

* * *

Jack was sitting behind his desk, arms crossed, and leaning back in his chair. His forehead was plastered with wrinkles and he wore an angry frown on his face. Just by the look on his face Ianto instantly knew that he was in deep trouble. Taking another deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the berating that was to come. Finally it did.

"What the hell were you thinking," Jack hissed, his gaze still not directed at Ianto.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking how you deliberately disobeyed a direct order that I gave you."

"Jack-"

"You went inside that building after I specifically told you to say outside. Not only did you endanger yourself you endangered the life of the baby, our baby!"

"Are you done?" snapped Ianto, slamming his own hands on the front of Jack's desk causing the captain to finally look up at him.

"Now listen here-"

"No Jack you listen. There was a life in danger and I did what I felt was necessary. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you but if I had to do it over again I would."

"You went inside a burning building-"

"To save the life of a twelve year boy-"

"After I specifically told you to stay back and let the firemen handle it."

"It might have been too late."

"How would you know, you didn't wait," Jack yelled once more. He quickly rose from his chair and glared harder at Ianto, his eyes flashing with anger. "You just rushed inside and played hero without thinking about the consequences."

"I was doing my job Jack, you know the thing that you pay me for," Ianto yelled back, his own face flushing with anger. "Are you jealous that you didn't get to play hero."

"This isn't about me being a hero; it's about you and your dangerous decision."

"A dangerous decision that saved the life of someone, a little boy for that matter. I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The man that I love, who is currently caring my child, rushes inside of a burning building in turn scaring me to death because I was afraid that you wouldn't come out alive." Jack hissed. "How am I supposed to feel after seeing that? You tell me after seeing you like that how I'm supposed to feel."

The anger was gone, Ianto could feel it. The words were no longer spoken with venom, instead they'd been replaced by fear and loss. Jack's fear of losing him and the baby came alive in that burning building and Ianto was the cause of it. He left Jack in a state of terror all because he wanted to be hero. Full of guilt, he walked over to Jack, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace before kissing him along his jaw line.

"I'm sorry," Ianto whispered softly, resting his chin against Jack's neck. "It's just, I'm used to risking my life to save others that I didn't think about me when I realized that boy was trapped."

"Ianto-"

"It took me a long time to understand that a Torchwood employee doesn't have a long life span and I guess it forces me to live in the moment and forget the consequences."

Jack rubbed his hands across the small of Ianto's back as he listened to the young speak. The words alone were enough to break his heart and bring his fear of losing Ianto too soon to the surface. It was a reality that he would have to face one day but he didn't want the day to come day. But this time he didn't have just Ianto to worry he had a child as well. He was scared and he needed Ianto to be scared too, for the sake of their child. "Just because you work for Torchwood doesn't mean you to work so hard at dying young."

"I'm sorry Jack, I truly am. I made you promise to never leave me and it's only fear that I give you the same respect and work hard to stay with you."

For the first time since the mornings rift activity Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. Ianto's arms moved from Jack's waist and wrapped them around his lover's neck pulling them closer. "Don't leave me," Jack pleaded when they pulled apart.

"I won't," Ianto promised, pulling Jack into another kiss. His hands frantically tugged the braces off Jack's body as Jack's tongue plugged deeper into his mouth. As Ianto happily let Jack devour his, he took the opportunity to push Jack down in his chair before straddling his lap.

* * *

Five minutes passed and Gwen anxiously waited for the two men to come out of Jack's office. The loud arguing suddenly ceased and there wasn't noise coming out at all. Gwen feared the men were inside brooding and refusing to talk to each other so she took it upon himself to do something about it.

Getting up from her seat, she walked directly to Jack's door and pushed it open, not bothering to knock. "Now see here-" Gwen shouted as she stormed into office, ready to fix the argument between the two men when she realized that she really did have bad timing. What she saw surprised her, Jack naked from the waist up with a fully clothed Ianto straddling his lap and both men engaged in a passionate full on kiss. They were oblivious to her arrival and continued in their activity. She quickly covered her eyes when she realized that she was still watching and shut the door behind her.

She could feel that her face was on fire as she leaned against the door of the office at the same moment Martha made her way over to her. Gwen immediately tried to hide her noticeable blush but failed as Martha looked up at her and smiled.

From the moment she saw Gwen, Martha could see the red tint in the other woman's cheek and glanced at the office door. In an instant she knew what Gwen witness and couldn't stop herself from smirking. No words needed to be spoken as she walked over to Gwen and linked their arms together. "Anyone fancy a late lunch," she shouted out the team wanting to give Ianto and Jack some time alone.

"It's nearly three in the afternoon," Sean replied suspiciously, not looking up from his computer screen.

"All the more reason to go out and eat," Martha smiled.

By this time Rhys was staring at both woman raising his own suspicious about what was going on. "But Sean and I have already eaten, had a couple of sandwiches while the rest of you were out."

"Then it can an hour of team bonding," Gwen replied as she let go of Martha who in turn walked over to Sean and pulled him up from his chair. Gwen decided to do the same with Rhys and grabbed her husband by the arm. "Come on now," Not waiting for anyone else to protest she pushed both men out of the hub door leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

The sound of the main door opening caused Ianto to smile as he loosened the tie around his neck. Both he and Jack heard Gwen and her entrance into the office and decided to ignore here, hoping it would teach her a lesson about knocking before entering a room. They also hoped that it would give the rest of the team a reason to leave so they could continue without any interruptions. Their wishes were granted when they heard the team leaving allowing them to have the time alone they desperately needed.

There all resolved. Jack and Ianto have some making up to do which will be revealed in the next chapter and also rated Double M. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Am I awesome or what. That's a week filled with updates occurring on the designated days assigned. Hope you guys don't mind but this chapter is for mature audiences only. So if you're not old enough to reading something like this. Don't but if you do don't blame me for the mental images you're about to receive. N-E-ways, (haven't did that in years) enough with the chat time to read. Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Chapter 18  


* * *

**

Ianto quickly shed the rest of his clothes, with Jack's help of course, and returned to his position back on Jack's lap. His body shivered as Jack placed wet kisses along his collarbone before settling on the patch of skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Jack-"

"Yes Ianto," Jack answered, voice dripping with desire.

"You're still wearing your trousers."

"Am I," Jack playfully looked down and realized that he was still in his pants. "I am, well Mr. Jones, what are you going to do about that."

"This," Ianto smirked as he slid off Jack's lap and onto his knees.

Jack pushed the chair further towards the wall to give his lover some much needed space. His hand clench around the arms of his chair as Ianto slowly pulled his trousers and underwear down and off. Soon he felt Ianto's tongue licking the inside of his thigh making his way up. Jack tried his best to suppress the growl that was currently in this throat but failed miserably as Ianto swallowed him whole without warning.

Jack unwrapped one hand from the arm of his chair and latched his fingers into Ianto's hair. Ianto's mouth and tongue attacked his entire length, teasing and licking every inch of the sensitive flesh.

"Guh…Ianto," Jack whimpered in pleasure as he subconsciously pushed Ianto's head closer, thrusting into the young man's mouth, and allowing Ianto to take in more of him. He never knew how Ianto did it, swallowing him as far down as he could, but he loved it and wasn't about to complain.

Ianto continued working his magic on Jack's cock and could tell that his lover was on the brink of an orgasm. Licking his tongue across the slit of Jack's member, the man almost immediately exploded inside Ianto's mouth. He graciously swallowed all of Jack's juices before removing his mouth from Jack and climbing back on his lap, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Jack could taste himself in Ianto's mouth and immediately found that he was hard yet again. Removing his lips from Ianto's, he opened the desk drawer and fumbled around inside before pulling out a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, he squirted out the liquid onto his fingers before smirking at Ianto.

"I'm not done with you yet," Jack growled, lifting Ianto's body and pushing one finger inside the young man.

"Jack I'm sorry," Ianto cried once again as Jack's fingers prepared him thoroughly. Scissoring and scraping, the fingers found their way to his prostate and made him shiver in anticipation.

Soon Jack felt Ianto was prepared enough as he grabbed the bottle of lube again; this time squeezing out enough to cover his swollen cock. Slowly, he lifted up Ianto's body again and pushed himself into Ianto. He let out a soft cry as he reveled in the feeling of Ianto encased around him, instantly warning Jack that he wouldn't last very long.

Ianto could only moan loudly as Jack sheathed and filled him completely. He hands gripped Jack's shoulder as he moved his body up and down, matching Jack's thrust. The movements started off slow at first but the desperate need for a release caused them to quicken their movements. Reaching down, Jack grabbed his dripping cock into his hands and began stroking him. Still it wasn't enough for Ianto as he removed his hands from Jack's shoulders and wrapped them tightly around his neck. "Jack…please…I can't," Ianto gasped when Jack finally hit his prostate.

"Patience my love," Jack whispered, lining up his body so he hit his lover sweet spot again. Ianto writhed in pleasure above him and Jack knew that he was close to the edge. Not wanting to deny the young man the release he was hoping for, Jack moved faster inside Ianto. "Come for me Yan."

"Oh my God." With a few more thrusts, Ianto cried as he came all over Jack, his orgasm ripping through him.

Jack found his own body begging for a release a his cock and with one final thrust of his own released his seed inside Ianto.

They were sticky but satiated as they tried to catch their breath. Ianto smiled as he rested his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jack's face harbored it's own smile as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"That was amazing," Ianto said after he caught his breath.

"It sure was," Jack replied.

"When do you suppose the others will back?"

"Hopefully after we've showered and had a change of clothes," answered Jack, kissing the side of Ianto's cheek and holding the man close to him.

"Me too," laughed Ianto. "I don't think I want Gwen to walk in on us like this; she's already seen to much of us already."

"Knowing her she probably would."

Ianto laughed again as finally rose from Jack's lap and made his way over to the door. He paused for a second and turned around to see Jack still sitting in his chair with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Are you coming or what?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jack replied immediately as jumped from the chair and was soon caught up with Ianto. He grabbed the man by the hand as the two of them walked out of the door and down to the showers.

I think a cold shower is in order, again for that chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up on Sunday. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: I once again am awesome. An update, on Sunday, this early in the morning. I hope you guys haven't been waiting to long for this. It's only been three days. Anyways, I don't have much to say except I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19  


* * *

**

It was Ianto's eighth week of pregnancy and he was currently lying on Martha's table with his shirt lifted up waiting for another ultrasound. The past week proved to be very quiet for the team and Martha decided it was the best time for Ianto to see the baby again. This time the couple were joined by Gwen who had been invited to see their unborn child. Her answer was yes almost immediately.

"Okay," Martha smiled, "Ianto just a few questions before we begin."

"Shoot."

"How have you been feeling and please, answer honestly?"

"Other than the fact that I'm throwing up constantly, serious morning sickness, I'm horny as hell, not that Jack's complaining, and I have cravings for food that a madman wouldn't eat I'm fine."

"Any pains, discomforts of any sorts-"

"No." .

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying to me are Ianto because I'm warning you I will find out if you are?"

"Trust me Martha he's been taking them," Jack reassured her. "I've been making him."

"That and forcing me to drink wretched tea instead of coffee."

"Tea is good for you."

"Not when you make it it isn't."

"I see someone's being very cheeky this morning," Gwen laughed at the arguing couple.

"It's a good thing," Martha smiled closing her chart. "I'll just go warm this up and I'll be right back."

Ianto sighed while Jack held his hand tightly as they watched the doctor walk away. Jack couldn't contain his excitement as his eyes darted back and forth from Ianto to the screen "Jack calm down."

"I can't," Jack grinned as Martha walked back into the room again and stood beside Ianto. "We're about to see our baby, again. It's so exciting."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Gwen asked the couple again, nervously watching Martha spread the gel on Ianto's stomach. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Of course it's alright for you to be here Gwen. We wouldn't have asked you to be here if it wasn't."

"I know, it's just-"

"Gwen stop it," frowned Ianto, "Jack and I asked you here because we want you to be here, to share this moment with us. So please stay and stop worrying."

"I'm not worried I'm just nervous, that's all. I've never seen something like this up close before," chuckled Gwen as Martha proceeded to rub the device across Ianto's stomach. She watched in amazement as the picture of the small baby suddenly came into view as the sound of a strong vibrant heartbeat filled the room. Her eyes focused on the screen and filled with excitement and shock while the tiny image of Jack and Ianto's baby moved back and forth. "Bloody hell you're pregnant."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," laughed Jack.

Her hand reached out and Ianto's other hand and she leaned forward to press a kiss on the younger man's forehead. "This is so amazing."

"It is isn't it," Jack smiled, eyes never leaving the screen. "That's our baby."

Ianto remained silent as he eyes too, stayed focused on the sepia colored screen in front of him. Seeing his baby again made his own heart flood with pride and joy for the unborn child.

"That's your perfectly healthy baby," Martha spoke for the first time.

"Are you sure about the baby being healthy," Ianto nervously asked. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Believe me when I say that everything is perfect. The baby looks exactly how it's supposed to be for this far along."

"Good, that's really good."

"So I assume that you want printouts of the ultrasound," asked Martha.

"Of course we do."

"Alright then, let's get you cleaned up."

Ianto smiled as Martha handed Jack a towel to wipe the remaining gel off his stomach. Once it was off he sat up and buttoned up his shirt, much to Jack's disappointment.

"Hey Yan,"

"Yes Jack."

"How do you know that the baby's a boy?"

"Oh I don't," Ianto shrugged, "But I most certainly not call the baby it until it's born and I think the word baby will become overly used by the time the baby's born. See, I'm getting tired of it already."

"Then what do you suppose we call the baby."

"How about plain old fetus," Gwen suggest, trying her best to suppress a giggle.

Jack stared at his second in command with a slight frown, "Fetus, are you serious?"

"Well that's what the baby is in this stage isn't it, a fetus. Besides it's good because it's considered unisex."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Ianto grumbled as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Jack on the other hand smiled happily at the woman standing across from him.

"I love it," he grinned considerably at the mere thought of using the name.

"Jack, you can't be serious. We cannot go around called our child fetus as a nickname."

"Why not, that's exactly what it is."

"Oh come on Ianto, I think it's cute," Gwen smiled as she pressed her hand against Ianto's stomach. "Hey little fetus, it's my Auntie Gwen."

"And don't forget it's politically correct," Martha giggled, joining in on the fun. "Fetus, perfect title for the baby book don't you think."

"I hate you all," Ianto growled, realizing he was fighting a losing battle. He frowned even more when his team members began laughing at him and eventually lied back down on the table. The laughter subsided a bit when Martha finished printing the photos of the ultrasound.

Jack took the pictures from Martha's hand and gazed in awe at them. "Now this is a photo we can proudly frame."

* * *

Now that is fluff at it's best if I do say so myself. Sometimes I forget that a good fluffy moment can really make you smile. Well just writing this made me smile and I hope you made you smile as well. Until Tuesday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: It is 3 minutes till midnight on my side of the world but it's still Tuesday. Sorry that it's so late, busy day and even busier night but I did post it. That's all that matters. Now on with the story. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20  


* * *

**

After the ultrasound Ianto went down to the archives while Jack went back into his office to make a few phone calls. Arriving down in the archives, Ianto wasn't surprised to find Rhys down there hard at work. Ever since the married man accepted Ianto's offer to work for Torchwood he had been doing his best to learn his way around. In his opinion Rhys was becoming an excellent employee and he couldn't be more proud. After all, it was his idea to hire Rhys in the first place.

Rhys heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Ianto coming down the stairs. He'd just finishing cataloging a few items when the pregnant man walked in. "Ianto mate, how was the ultrasound," he asked, closing the file cabinet.

"Perfect if you don't include the fact that your wife, Jack, and Martha have decided to nickname by child fetus."

"Fetus huh. Well it is politically correct," he shrugged in response.

"Oh God," Ianto groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead upset. "Not you too."

Rhys chuckled and patted Ianto on the back. He felt sorry for Ianto and everything he was going through and knew the last thing he needed was to be upset. "Sorry mate."

"S'not your fault, I blame your wife."

Rhys laughed again as he walked over to the desk and opened the draw ending with him pulling something out. "Here," Rhys smiled as he turned back around to face Ianto. He held out what was in his hand that turned out to be a very thick book. "I brought you something."

"What-"

"One of the guys from work gave this too me as a joke the night before my wedding. Since Gwen and I aren't going to use it anytime soon I thought I'd give it too you so it could be some good to someone."

Ianto smiled as he flipped through the pages of the book. On the cover was an illustration of a pregnant woman touching her stomach and the title read "What to Expect When You're Expecting," he grinned as he read the title out loud. "Thank you Rhys. I think this is going to come in handy."

"Thought you would' that's why I'm giving it too you."

"Well thank you again, I really appreciate it."

Rhys smiled one last time before he walked away from the table and out of the archives. Ianto continued to look through the book, absorbing everything he could as he eyes skimmed the pages over. Not wanting to clean the archives anymore, Ianto thought it would be nice to upstairs and sit in the tourist. He hadn't sat at his desk in ages and it was the perfect place for him to read his new book.

Thirty minutes later and no customer interruptions, Ianto found himself still engrossed in his pregnancy book. The happy stories made him smile while the not so happy stories made his face wrinkle in disgust. He still couldn't believe the changes his body was going to go through because on one tiny little child, not to mention how the delivery would be if he was a woman. Thank god he was having a cesarean section when the fateful time came along. Ianto was so into his book that he didn't even notice Gwen presence beside him.

"What you go there love?"

Ianto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sounds of Gwen's voice. Taking a few moments to recompose himself, he turned around and smiled at her. "Oh it's a baby book," replied Ianto, turning the book over so Gwen could see it. "Rhys gave it too me."

"Rhys." Gwen's face fell when she noticed the cover of the book. "He gave you that did he?"

"Yeah, said he got it from a friend as a prank gift," replied Ianto again. His smile vanished from his face when he noticed the look on his teammate's face. It seemed as though she was upset and sad about something. Ianto realized that it be seeing with the book could be making her feel some animosity towards him. Not wanting to see her upset he decided to say something to ease the pain. "It's alright isn't, that he gave me the book because if it's not-"

Gwen quickly came out of her trance when she realized that Ianto was talking to her. Reaching up she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course it is pet, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know I just-"

"Don't be silly Ianto. It's just a book and it's like I'm using you so you go on, use it and you know," smiled Gwen, looking him in the eyes. The sound of her cell phone ringing broke the two from their gaze and out of their trance. She reached down in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, checking the caller I.D. "It's Andy," she smiled faintly as she flipped the phone open. "Look Ianto I have to take this."

She didn't wait for a response and walked out of the tourist and back inside the hub. Ianto stared at the book in his hands and placed it down on the desk. Even though Gwen said she didn't care if he had the book or not he could tell, deep down inside, that seeing him with the book made her deeply upset.

* * *

A nice little bit of fluff mixed with some angst coming from Rhys and Gwen. Well, at least it's not Ianto and Jack. The next chapter will be up Thursday so until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: So last post came a little late, 3 minutes till midnight, so I decided to do this chapter a little earlier. By like twelve hours so as not to make you wait. Not much to say today except I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21  


* * *

**

Gwen shut the door in a huff as she walked inside her flat. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the anger she felt after seeing Ianto reading the baby book. The sight of it ruined the rest of her day. Not that it was hers to claim; in actuality it had be as a gag gift to her husband but it was supposed to be something they shared together.

Grabbing the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and a glass out of the cabinet before moving into the living room. There, she poured herself a glass of the crimson red liquid and waited for her husband to com home. She was almost done with her first glass when she received a call from Rhys telling her that he was going to the pub with some friends after work to celebrate something. Gwen couldn't remember what he said entirely but she did remember to pour a second glass, even before the first one was gone.

* * *

A few hours passed before Rhys came through the door and found Gwen sitting there with an almost empty bottle of wine next to her. The frown on his face immediately alerted him that something was wrong. "Sorry love," Rhys smiled, "A few mates took me out for a few drinks to celebrate." He stopped talking when he realized that Gwen wasn't looking at him, instead she was sitting there staring into the distance. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you gave Ianto our book."

"I'm sorry but what?"

"You gave him our book," Gwen responded coolly, bringing the bottle to hers and drinking the last of the wine. "You gave Ianto and Jack our baby book. That book was supposed to be for us when we decided we wanted have children. Now, we have nothing."

"Okay Gwen just calm down. I think you've had too much to drink and you're not thinking clearly."

"No I don't think I've had enough to drink Rhys Williams. You're the one who just came in after spending the night out with his mates."

"I call you and told you I was going to be late."

"This isn't about you being late you idiot; it's about you giving away our book."

"So this whole conversation is about a book?" Now Rhys was more then confused he was dumbfounded.

"It's not just about a book."

"Then what's this argument about then?"

"It's about you giving away the book we were supposed to read when I was pregnant," she somewhat yelled, standing up from her seat on the sofa and wobbling over to her husband. "That's supposed to be me reading it, not Ianto."

"So you're jealous, is that it!" Rhys yelled back, running his fingers through his hair. "You're jealous that Ianto's the one having Jack's baby and not you!"

"This isn't about me having Jack's baby you idiot, this is about Ianto reading my book, our book. That should be us reading, not them."

Still dumbfounded, he couldn't do anything but stare at his wife. It wasn't long ago that Gwen stated she wasn't ready for a job at Torchwood and children and the two hadn't talked about it since. Now it sounded as if she changed her mind. "But I thought you said you didn't want children, not right now anyways."

"I didn't, not at first because I was afraid of how being pregnant would affect my job."

"So what's changed?"

"Ianto having a baby changed everything," she answered honestly, falling into his arms. "I look at him and I see how happy he is, how he's isn't worried about his future or Torchwood because the baby has become his number one priority. Both him and Jack are going to invest everything they have to keep their baby safe. Seeing that made me want that too, damn the consequences," she finished confessing.

"So you're saying you want to have a baby," he asked hopeful. Ever since the day he meet Gwen having a family with her was the one thing he wanted more than anything.

"Yes," Gwen shrieked, wrapping her small arms around Rhys's strong build. "I mean, not right now of course, don't want to steal Ianto's thunder but yes. I want to have a baby, our baby."

His face broke out into a smile as his lips connected with his wife's, happy that they were finally going to have the family he always wanted.

* * *

So yes there was angst but there was also some fluff. I gotta say I love writing Rhys. He's a good guy, a little angry and stupid sometimes but overall a good guy. Well drop me a few lines by review if you liked the story and I'll see you guys on Sunday. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Sunday is here among us ago so it's time for a new chapter. I'm really glad for the reviews I've been getting thus far and just want to let everyone know that they have been greatly appreciated. I write, not for the comments but so that other people who are bored out of their mind sometimes have something fun and entertaining to read. I know I'm grateful for that. Nothing else to say except enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22  


* * *

**

Two weeks later both Gwen and Ianto found themselves alone in the hub while the other members of the team were out checking on a Rift spike. Ianto chose, or for the lack of a better or more accurately was forced, to stay behind after complaining of nausea. Gwen offered to stay behind to keep him company and to make sure nothing happened to the pregnant young man. Currently the two were sitting in Jack's office talking to each other about nothing in particular.

"So, how's pregnancy treating you, love?"

"It's okay I guess," Ianto shrugged, "The morning sickness has died down a bit and the cravings aren't as weird as they used to be, so I guess that a good thing. The only real problem I have now are very sore nipples."

"Sore nipples," Gwen giggled slightly as Ianto glared at her. "I'm sorry-"

"It's not funny," Ianto hissed.

"You're right, pet. A man's sore nipples should never be a laughing matter," Gwen replied, trying her best not to giggle but failing miserably.

Ianto simply rolled his eyes as the woman continued to laugh. Now he knew why so many women complained about being pregnant; pregnancy was a bitch. "Are you done?"

She held up her in hands and surrendered but it didn't keep her from laughing. Clearly annoyed, Ianto huffed as he grabbed the arm of the sofa and pulled himself up. "I need a cup of coffee. Want one?" he didn't wait for Gwen to respond, he simply opened the door and walked out to the kitchen.

"Just wait one minute Mister." Gwen scowled as she got up and followed Ianto out of the office, hot on his trail. "I thought Jack and Martha made it perfectly clear that you weren't allowed to have anything with caffeine in it."

"No, I'm not allowed to have more than 200mg per day," he replied, starting the machine. "A bad day can only be made better by having a fabulous cup of coffee, especially one made by me and since I haven't had any today, I am well below my quota."

She frowned suspiciously at the younger man while the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the small kitchen space eventually smiling and nodding her head. Gwen wanted to kick herself for giving in so easily but she would be a fool to stop Ianto from making a cup of his delicious coffee.

Soon the coffee was finished brewing and the two of them found themselves just standing in the kitchen enjoying the additive black substance.

Lowering the cup from his lips, Ianto's eyes blinked nervously at the woman standing beside him. A few weeks had passed since the day Rhys gave him the pregnancy book and Ianto still didn't have the nerve to ask her about it. He didn't feel the need to, especially after she came back to work with a smile on her face but he hadn't been comfortable bringing the book back to the hub. Ianto thought about letting it go but his curiosity was getting the better of him and soon decided to ask her the first chance he got.

Taking a deep breath, he finally struck up the courage to talk to her about the incident that occurred two weeks ago. "Gwen, can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

"Well, that depends on what it is."

"It's about the book that Rhys gave me a couple of weeks ago."

"Really, what about it?"

"You wouldn't be upset that he gave it to me would you?"

She sucked in a breath and played with the cup in her hands. After her talk with Rhys her anger about Ianto having the book faded almost instantly. Gwen no longer cared who had the book as long as there was a book around for her when she was blessed with a child of her own. "I was at first," she answered honestly, putting the cup down. "But I quickly got over it."

"May I ask why you were mad at me?"

"I guess I was a little upset that Rhys and I wouldn't have something to read and share when my time came."

"You want to have a baby/" Ianto asked, somewhat surprised.

"Someday, hopefully, in the future," she smiled at Ianto. "It's just…I look at you and Jack and see how happy you are about this baby, and I want that too. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, Gwen, take my word for it. Being pregnant sucks," Ianto groaned. "I can't do what I want, can't eat what I want without fear of throwing it all up. I'm tired, I ache all over, especially my back, and I find myself going to the bathroom nearly a hundred times a day. And look at this," Ianto shrieked, touching his stomach, "I feel like I've gain fifty pounds already. I look like a bloody whale."

"Ianto, sweetie, you aren't that big. Besides, your body is just making room for the baby."

"But does it have to make me look so fat," Ianto pouted as he sipped from his coffee mug. "I miss the way my body used to look."

"You're being a twpsyn Ianto," Gwen replied, only to see Ianto on the verge of tears. "Oh my God."

"Don't forget the whole range of emotions I go through in less than an minute."

"Really, a whole range of hormone induced emotions. Hadn't noticed that at all."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mrs. Williams, or I won't be the only soul here on decaf," Ianto growled.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me and find out."

Gwen frowned at the sadistic smile on Ianto's face and finished drinking the rest of her coffee. "You're mean," she pouted after she finished her coffee.

"I'm pregnant." Ianto smiled as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Gwen alone.

* * *

Now that's how I like my Gwen. In love with Rhys and completely supportive of Ianto and Jack's relationship. If only she was more like this is the show I wouldn't have disliked her character so much. Well hope this chapter was a pleasure to read and I will see you all again Tuesday. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle

P.S. Before I go I am looking for a story I read on ffnet a while ago. It's Torchwood, Janto, and takes place during the year that never was. I can't remember it all but I know that the Master had captured Ianto but he was in a disguise. Maybe had some facial hair and contacts or something and there may have been mention of mountain sheep or goats as some kinda secret word of attack. That's about all I remember and I hope that there is a story like that or else I'm crazy and I dreamed the whole thing. If there is and you know how to find it let me know in a review. Virtual goodies to anyone who can help.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: It is Tuesday once again and time for another update. I am so proud of myself for being on time with these things that I just might have to give myself a pat on the back. Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews people keep sending my way. I'm at 82. Eighteen more and I'm at 100. I know sometimes authors threaten not to post again until they get a certain amount of reviews but I'm not one of them. That wouldn't be fair to you guys and it would totally throw me off my game. That's not about to happen. But still, want to thank everyone who's review, you guys rock and this chapter is for you. Now enjoy this chapter or else.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**Sidenote: Working on a new story for Torchwood. It's gonna be slightly AU that predates season one and will be a Janto fic because that's all I write. The premise of the story is what if Lisa really died at Canary Wharf and Jack was the one trying to get Ianto to take the job at Torchwood Three. I would really like somebody who knows the show and characters well enough for me to bounce ideas off of and prehaps even a beta. If you think you could help me out drop me a line through email and I'll see what I can do.  
**

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 23  


* * *

**

Later that evening, the soon-to-be parents were lying in bed together, each doing separate projects. Ianto was busy reading the baby book, what he did every night, while Jack was propped up on his elbow staring at Ianto.

Ianto glanced back and forth between his book, slowly becoming irritated by Jack's activity. "May I help you, Jack?" Ianto asked, fed up with Jack's staring.

"How's the baby?"

"Fine, Jack," Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't eaten much of anything all day."

"I ate four times today, Jack."

"Is that enough for you and the baby," Jack continued to pester. "Shouldn't you be eating more? Maybe I should ask Martha how much you should be eating."

"Jack, stop it!" Ianto finally snapped, laying the book down in his lap and glaring at Jack. "I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Once again I'm fine and if you don't quit asking me that ridiculous question I'm going to shoot you, wait for you to come back and shoot you again. Do I make myself clear?

Since Jack knew that Ianto kept a spare gun in the nightstand for safety reasons and pregnancy hormones made him meaner, Jack quickly nodded his head too scared to verbally answer the question. Turning over on his side, he slid underneath the sheets and closed his eyes. The best thing he could do in a situation like this was to go to sleep and leave the young man alone.

Ianto smiled happily as he picked up his book and began to read, thankful that he finally got Jack to be quiet. It wasn't long before the sound of soft snores filled the room. Jack did not sleep much until he found himself balancing between life at Torchwood and a pregnant hormonal Ianto. Ianto suddenly found himself sleepy as well. Yawning, he closed his book, put it away as he turned off the light, and called it a night.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but the feeling of someone shaking him awoke him out of his peaceful slumber. "Huh, is it the rift; what time is it?" he asked startled and confused. "What's going on?"

"Jack, I'm hungry."

"What-"

"I said I'm hungry," replied Ianto again. "Can you make me a ham, mustard, and pickle sandwich please?"

Twisting his body, he finally turned to face Ianto, who himself was sitting up and smiling. "You want me to make you a ham sandwich?"

"Yes please, with pickles and mustard."

"Why don't you go make it yourself?"

"It tasted better when you make it that's why," replied Ianto as if the answer was obvious.

"Are you doing this to get back at me?" Jack asked somewhat suspicious. Ianto never asked him to do things unless he was upset with him about something. "You know, because of what I said earlier."

Suddenly the smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, as Ianto seemed to be on the verge of tears. "You know what, forget it. If you don't want to make the person carrying your child something as simple as a sandwich then you, sir, are an idiot. I don't need you, I can make it myself," Ianto hissed, throwing the sheets off his body and making his way out of the bed.

Jack winced as he listened to his lover lash out his hateful remark. He knew the question was a mistake the instant it left his mouth and now he had to deal with the consequences. Reaching, he grabbed Ianto's hand and stopped him from getting out of the bed completely. "Whoa, Ianto, please calm down," he whispered, pulling Ianto back down on the bed. "I'm sorry I upset you; I should've been more considerate to your feelings and you're right. I am an idiot. So to make it up to you, I will go and make your sandwich."

The frown disappeared from Ianto's face and the smile returned. "Thank you, Jack" Ianto grinned happily. "You really do love me."

"I really do." Jack smirked as he threw back the sheets and got out of the bed cursing silently to himself as he walked to the kitchen to make Ianto's sandwich.

A few minutes later he came back to find his partner sitting up in bed anxiously waiting for his sandwich. Greedily, he grabbed the plate from Jack's hand and happily bit into it. "Bless you, Jack," he moaned as he took another big bite out of his sandwich.

Seeing Ianto happy made Jack smile and all concerns he had melt away. "You're welcome," Jack chuckled, kissing the top of Ianto's head. The kiss would have steered towards his lips if they weren't currently smeared with mustard. He walked back over to his side of the bed and returned under the covers, while Ianto continued to enjoy his meal. Once again he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, this time with the sound of Ianto chewing in the background.

* * *

Stupid Jack, when Ianto wants food he needs it now. No questions asked. Hope you enjoyed the Janto fluff so much it made you smile. Until Thursday

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle

P.S.2 I just want to say thank-you to everyone who tried to help me find that story I was looking for. Some of you gave me suggestions but I have yet to find the right one. Still, I have hope that I will find it again and when I do, oh it better watch out because I'm gonna favorite so fast it won't know what hit it. "I'll get you story and your little author too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Thursday is upon us and so is the time for an update. As always you guys rock with the reviews and the alerts so I'm gonna go ahead and let you read this chapter without any interruption from me. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 24  


* * *

**

Jack sighed and looked up from his paperwork with a frown on his face. For the past week Ianto's hormones were completely off balance, along with his cravings for food in the middle of the night, which wouldn't be so bad if Ianto didn't need him to make it. Even though he didn't want to, Jack would get up anyway to keep Ianto from crying or yelling at him about being insensitive. He was trying his best to please Ianto in all his requests but he couldn't help but feel he was failing miserably.

Sighing again, he pushed his papers to the side and decided to find Ianto to apologize for his behavior earlier in the day but found his lover was nowhere to be found. "Anybody seen Ianto?" Jack asked the team curious, causing them to look up at him.

"Have you checked the archives?" asked Gwen.

"No, I haven't but thank you for the suggestion," Jack smiled as he ran off in the direction of the archives. He arrived at the door only to discover a post-it sticking on it. He picked it up and smiled when he read it. "This is just my way to make it up for the way I've been acting lately. Meet me on our roof."

Jack shoved the note in his pocket and grinned as he made his way to the roof. What he found made him grin even harder. Ianto, sitting on a blanket, with a picnic basket beside him. Ianto smiled when he saw Jack, and patted the space beside him, inviting Jack to sit down. Jack complied and sat down beside his lover, leaning over to give him a kiss. "What's all this?" asked Jack when he pulled away.

"Didn't you read my note?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Then why would you ask such a preposterous question?" Ianto teased as he opened up the basket and began removing items from it. "Seriously I thought I would do something nice for you seeing as how I've been a totally twat these past few days. Waking you up in the middle of the night to bring me food, or yelling at you because you turned the station on the television."

"Yan-"

"I wanted to do something nice to you to show you how grateful I am to you and how much I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispered back grabbing Ianto's hand. Jack felt his heart swell in appreciation at Ianto's sweet gesture and leaned over to kiss Ianto again. They pulled apart a few moments later, both needing air to breath. "Ianto, you aren't being a twat; you're pregnant and very hormonal. I completely understand what you're going through."

"That's right, you have been pregnant before."

Jack groaned, grabbing the side of his face. "Don't remind me."

"Okay, Cariad. I won't remind you anymore of your horrible pregnancy experience."

"Thank-you," smiled Jack as he watched Ianto open a Styrofoam container revealing it to be melted chocolate. "What do we have here?"

"This, my dear, is some melted chocolate that will cover these," Ianto grinned seductively, pulling out another container, this one holding ripe delicious strawberries. "Which afterwards will be feed to you by my hands, of course."

"You're going to feed me?"

"If that's alright with you. I will."

"God, I should let you be a twat to me more often," smiled Jack as he laid his head on Ianto's lap and opened his mouth wide.

Ianto simply laughed at his lover but gave him what he wanted, a plump strawberry covered in chocolate. Once Jack was finished chewing, he leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Jack's lips. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away.

Jack smiled in return before saying the same thing. "I love you too. Always and forever."

* * *

Short I know but I just needed a nice fluff filler that showed Ianto's appreciation of Jack. Hope you don't mind the shortness since I filled it full of sweetness. Wow, try saying that three times fast. Hope I made you smile and until Sunday.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: It is Sunday and it's my turn to give you guys another update. I don't mind, I kinda like it since I have nothing else to do with my time. Hopefully all that will change soon as soon as I can get a call for a job. But then if I get a job I'll have less time to write. Thank god this is already finished so you guys have nothing to worry about. Anyways you guys rock, thanks for reading, and all that good stuff. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 25  


* * *

**

It was during Ianto's fourth month of pregnancy that the subject of marriage was brought up by any of the team members and it was Martha who brought it up first. At the moment Martha and Ianto were sitting at a local café, enjoying some time away from work when Martha turned the conversation from her and Tom to Ianto and Jack's relationship.

"So Ianto," Martha smiled as she bit into smoked salmon sandwich, "Have you and Jack decided on what you're going to do after the baby is born?"

The question blindsided Ianto as the chip in his hand fell back onto his plate. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you two going to get married? You know, have one of those commitment ceremonies or something?"

"I…I mean Jack and I haven't talked about it." And it was the truth. Being pregnant with Jack's child hadn't changed much between the two men. Sure, Jack become a bit clingier since the pregnancy but other than that things stayed pretty much the same.

"You mean you haven't thought about it at all?"

"No, not really."

"Well, why not?"

Ianto shrugged and picked up another chip. "I don't know. I guess neither one of us wants to bring it up because we don't want to be forced into marriage."

"But you and Jack love each, don't you?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she took another bite out of her sandwich. "My point is that marriage is the next logical step in every relationship; even one as unconventional as yours."

"Martha, that's absurd. There are some couples who stay together for years and never get married."

"But you're having a baby."

"Women have babies by men all the time and don't get married."

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Martha apologized. "I'm just surprised that you two haven't talked about it."

"Well, I never said I haven't thought about it," Ianto pointed out. "I just said that we haven't talked about it."

"So you're saying that you've thought about it?"

"Yes, I guess I have,"

"And what exactly have you thought about it?"

"I don't know," Ianto shrugged again, eating another chip. "The thought of Jack and I raising this baby together means more to me than anything but I don't think that's what Jack wants."

"Have you asked him?"

"The timing's never been right, something always comes up. Besides, Jack's not really the marrying type and I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to be with me. He has to come to it on his own."

"Then maybe you should talk to him about it," Martha suggested. "Tell Jack how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?"

"Then at least it's out in the open and you can decide what you want to do. Besides, you never know; Jack could feel the same way about you and is simply to scared to say anything."

"I doubt it," Ianto snorted, but smiled anyway. "But I'll take your advice; I'll sit down and talk to Jack and tell him how I feel."

"Good."

They smiled at each other and continued their meals, halting all talks about Jack and Ianto's future together.

* * *

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry but the next chapter is longer. It will consist of Jack and his take on marriage. Hope you can wait till Tuesday. Until next time,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: It's update time again. Hope the wait wasn't too long. Of course it wasn't, it's only really been a day. Thanks for the reviews and just like I promised a longer chapter. Before you read that though just want to know if anyone has ever heard of a British comedy television show called "Are You Being Served." If you have and have seen it, hilarious and brilliant isn't and if you haven't. Let's just say you don't know what you're missing. Mr. Humphrey is my favorite character. Youtube if you want to know what I'm talking about. Anyways enough about that. Please go ahead and start reading already. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 26  


* * *

**

For Jack, the conversation about marriage came a few days later and it wasn't Ianto who brought it up, it was Gwen and he wasn't surprised. The pair had just entered the Hub and were in Jack's office, while Ianto was down in the archives working after he giving them two cups of coffee. Jack was sitting behind his desk while Gwen sat across from him. Just as he was about to bring the cup to his lips Gwen choose that moment to speak.

"So Jack, when's the wedding?"

Jack nearly chocked on his coffee at Gwen's question and it took the Captain a moment to respond. "I'm sorry, but what wedding are you talking about?"

"Well, you and Ianto's, of course."

"Gwen, we're not getting married."

"And why not?"

"Because technically we haven't discussed the topic of marriage."

"Haven't talked about!" the Welshwoman shrieked as she stood up. "It's been four months and you haven't even talked about your futures together."

Jack rolled his eyes at Gwen's outburst, half expecting it. "Gwen calm down," he sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the desk. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal. I'm sorry but last time I checked Ianto was pregnant with your child."

"So?"

"So, that warrants both of you to at least talk about your future together."

"Correct Gwen, our future, not yours. So why are you getting so upset about it?"

"I'm not upset," Gwen pouted. "I'm just worried about Ianto, that's all."

"Why Gwen? Afraid that I'm going to hurt him again?" Jack asked, slightly hurt that Gwen would think he would do something like that to Ianto again. After all they'd been through, Gwen still didn't trust him with Ianto's heart.

Gwen saw the flash of pain in Jack's eyes and instantly regretted what she said. She got up from her seat and sat on the corner of Jack's desk. Reaching over, she grabbed onto Jack's hand and held it in her own. "Jack, that's not what I mean at all. Of course I trust you with Ianto's heart. I just…I see the way his face lights up whenever he talks about you and the baby, and how much he wants to be a family. I know you love him and how he feels about you and I just want the two of you to be happy."

"And I am happy, being with Ianto makes me happy. So happy that I actually want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Then why haven't you told him that? Surely he has a right to know" ?

"I don't want Ianto to think I'm only doing this because he's pregnant when that's not my reason at all. In fact, I've been thinking about asking him to marry since the Dalek invasion."

"They why haven't you?" asked Gwen again.

Jack sighed as he removed his feet from the desk and lowered his chair to the floor. "I was going to, I just wanted everything to be perfect but instead it never seemed like the right time and then the pregnancy happened. It was a shock to both of us and I figured that marriage is something we couldn't handle right now so I decided to put it on the back burner."

"Jack, sweetheart, I'm sure Ianto doesn't need a perfect moment for you to profess your love for him. He's going to be happy regardless of where you do it, when you do it, or how you do it. Besides, not everyone gets the perfect proposal and they say yes anyway," she winked, sliding down and hopping off the captain's desk.

"How did Rhys propose anyway?"

"Well as you know it was while you were away with your doctor. He made me a candlelight dinner with my favorite meal: homemade lasagna, garden salad, fresh garlic bread, and a German chocolate cake for desert."

"Mmm, sounds delicious."

"Oh it was," Gwen agreed, smiling at the mere memory of the night of her proposal. "That husband of mine is a fantastic cook. I keep forgetting to invite everyone for a meal one night. Anyway, dinner was fabulous, as usual, but he was jittery the entire time, almost spilled the bottle of wine on my mum's tablecloth when he tried to refill my glass. So, after our meal we sat on the sofa to watch a movie when he gets up and goes to the bedroom. I wait for like five minutes for him to come back and when he does he has one hand behind his back and the other one scratching his head with the other one. He goes to bend down on one knee and holds out a tiny black box, and it's at that very moment his back gives out."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Gwen retold her story. It seemed very Rhys-like for something like that to happen to him while he tried to be impressive. "What happened next?"

"I started crying, of course. I was scared because he was hurt but extremely happy that he was giving me an engagement ring. That's when he started moaning about how he wanted everything to be perfect and throwing his back out was not part of the plan. The night ended with me dragging him to the bed but not before I said yes, of course."

"Of course, you did."

"I did, and I don't regret it for a second."

The captain closed his eyes as the image of Ianto agreeing to spend every day of their lives together brought a smiled to his face. It was that image that made him realize that Gwen was right, that there may never be a perfect moment to propose to Ianto, so it would be best if he did it now. "Can I show you something?" he asked Gwen after he opened his eyes.

"Well, depends on what it is."

"It's something you're going to love."

"Well-" stuttered Gwen, not sure of what Jack had in mind.

Jack didn't wait for her to answer, instead he got up from his desk and walked over to his secret vault. He opened it and pulled out a small velvet black box and walked back over to his desk. Slowly, he opened the box to reveal a diamond encrusted white gold wedding band.

Gwen gasped as she carefully took the ring out of the box. "It's gorgeous," she whispered as she examined the band and discovered there was writing inside. "You got it engraved."

"Yeah," Jack blushed, sitting down on the edge of his desk. "You think it's too much."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack. It's wonderful! When did you get it?"

"I told you, I've been thinking about this since the almost Dalek invasion. I saw this in a jewelry store and knew from the moment I saw it that it was the one. The band itself is platinum covered with fourteen carat white gold."

Gwen gave the ring one last 'aw' before she replaced it back in the box. "Jack you have to this to him. It's perfect."

"So you think he'll like it."

"Like it? He's going to love it!" Gwen shrieked, pulling Jack into a friendly hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Yeah, me too," Jack smiled happily, grabbing the box out of Gwen's hand and closing it.

"Besides, he would be a twpsyn if he didn't love it."

"But he would my twpsyn. My very pregnant but beautiful twpsyn."

* * *

Yay! Jack has a ring and wants to marry his very beautiful Welshman. As if my story would end any other way. Hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be up on Thursday. If all goes according to plan. Until then,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: It's update time again. Happy Thursday everyone and here's the update that I promised. Now before you read I must warn you, this chapter is full of smutastic porn. Really it is. Now if this isn't your thing or you are underage then you really shouldn't be reading this. I'm serious. That's my warning, read at your own risk and please no flames. Could really care less if you don't like this story. Now go read and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 27  


* * *

**

The next day Ianto woke up before work and found himself made at the world. Okay not at the world, mad at his body and wardrobe because nothing in his closet seemed to fit him. His belly was showing more as the months passed on. All his pants were too small and his shirts were too tight; the only thing that fit were sweats and that was only because they had an elastic waistband. Besides, he couldn't wear sweats to work; that was less than professional.

Sighing, he took off the pants he was trying to pull up and threw them on the floor as he went back into the closet to find something to wear.

Jack came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, as he walked up behind a very frustrated Ianto. Feeling the tension in his lover's body, he began gently massaging Ianto's shoulders.".

Ianto moaned at the touch as his body melted into Jack's. Suddenly the thoughts of having nothing to wear disappeared from his mind. "Feels so good," Ianto groaned happily as Jack continued.

Jack smiled and began tracing Ianto's neck with light butterfly kisses. "What's wrong love."

"I'm fat."

"You're not fat Ianto, you're pregnant."

"Same difference," Ianto pouted, pulling away. "Look," he said pointing to the twisted pants that were currently on the floor. "They don't fit, nothing fits. It's like each day I'm blowing up like a balloon and all I want is for someone to come and pop me so I'll be back to normal size."

"Ianto, you're pregnant not a balloon. You simply can't be popped."

Ianto sulked as he plopped down on the bed and fell backwards on it. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

Jack simply laughed as he too fell down on the bed beside Ianto and pulled his lover close. "I'm sorry for reminding that you are pregnant every five seconds and to make it up too you I'm going to buy you some new clothes."

"Jack you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, especially if I want to keep my Welshman looking as sexy as possible."

"I could be wearing nothing but skin and you'd still think I was sexy."

"True, I do like the naked look but we can't have you getting arrested for indecent exposure. I don't think I can use my Torchwood power to get you out."

"No you can't," Ianto smiled as he leaned over to kiss Jack. "But anytime you want me in your favorite outfit all you have to do is ask."

"Oh I intend to," Jack whispered seductively into Ianto's ear as he unwrapped the towel from his waist and carefully pulled Ianto on top of him. "I want you in my favorite outfit now Mr. Jones."

Ianto's body quivered all over at the feel of Jack's hard cock pressing against his own through his boxers. "Jack we have to get ready for work," Ianto hissed as he tried to pull himself up only to have Jack embrace his tighter and grind up against him sending shivered all through him. "No fair Jack."

"All's fair in love and war."

"But work-"

"Hey I'm the boss," Jack smiled, pulling Ianto's shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. "I can come in as late as I want." With that being said Jack pulled Ianto into a steamy kiss. It didn't take long for Ianto to stop resisting and give into Jack's advances. Their tongues battled for dominance as Jack's hand slipped underneath the waistband of Ianto's boxers and rapidly pulled them off.

"Is this what you wanted Jack?" Ianto moaned as soon as he was free and they immediately began grinding their hard erections together, both dripping with pre-cum. He smirked playfully as he grabbed both erection into his hand earning an excited gasp from Jack.

"God Ianto-"

"What do you want me to do Jack?"

"I want that beautiful mouth of yours to fuck my cock."

"Whatever you want sir," Ianto smiled, sliding down and taking Jack's hard swollen cock in his mouth.

Jack's hand instantly grabbed Ianto's hair and pushed him closer. His body arched as Ianto licked, teased, and sucked his sensitive flesh as loud throaty moans escaped his mouth. "Ianto…don't stop."

Ianto was lost in his own pleasure as he swallowed until Jack cock was as far down as it could do. His hands caressed Jack's tight balls and continued to work his magic, pushing Jack close to the edge.

Jack gripped Ianto's hair tighter as his whole body began to convulse. "Ianto I'm-"

The Welshman remained quiet and sucked Jack harder until the captain exploded in his mouth. Greedily he swallowed before he pulled away, popping his lips. "Good enough for you," he whispered, pressing his body on top of Jack's again.

"Yeah," was the response Ianto received from Jack in the form of a moan. "But I need more."

"What do you want me to do Jack?"

"Take me now Ianto," Jack cried as he pulled Ianto closer to him and crushed their mouths together.

Ianto grinned and pulled away, never taking his eyes off Jack's wanton body. Walking over to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and grabbed the container of strawberry lube from inside it and placed the bottle in Jack's hand. "I want you to prepare yourself for me," Ianto growled seductively, standing at the foot of the bed.

Jack happily took the bottle from Ianto's hand and gradually opened the tube. Pouring the warm liquid onto his fingers until the were completely covered, he slowly pushed one finger inside himself. He moaned at the contact and immediately added another while using his free hand to stroke himself.

Ianto watched lustfully as Jack continued writhing in pleasure and stretching himself out. It took the willpower he had to keep from removing Jack's fingers and replacing them with his already dripping cock.

"You know, you can join me here at anytime you time," Jack smirked, adding in a third finger to his stretched hole.

That was all Ianto needed to hear, jumping onto the bed and onto Jack. Grabbing the bottle, he squirted a heavy amount into his hand and covered his erect member completely. Jack removed his fingers and gave way to Ianto who immediately plunged inside of his prepared lover. "Oh my god Jack-" Ianto hissed as his cock was instantly surrounded by heat.

"No complaints on my side either," Jack beamed as Ianto pushed further inside him.

"You're so fucking tight."

"Only for you baby. Only you have the power to make me this way."

"What," Ianto smirked as he began thrusting in and out, "Deliciously fuckable."

"Yeah that,"

"Good, because you are mine," Ianto growled. "And only I have the right to make you this way, right Jack."

"Yes Ianto, a thousand times yes," Jack moaned in delight as Ianto continued his slow but steady movements. His hands gripped the sheets that were beneath him, wanting Ianto to speed up the process but as usual Ianto was making it difficult by being a tease. "Ianto-"

"Patience Cariad; that's something you never seem to have enough of."

"No I don't, especially not when it comes to you. Now fuck me."

"As you wish."

True to his word, Ianto immediately sped up his pace. Fast and hard were his movements as he reached and firmly grabbed Jack's erection. Together the pair found a steady rhythm, matching their thrusts and strokes together.

"Harder," Jack whimpered as Ianto continued to pound into him, pushing him closer to the edge. "Fuck me harder."

Happily, Ianto did as he was told and slammed into Jack as hard as he could, hitting Jack's prostate each time. His body quivered with pleasure as he too, found himself on the brink of coming.

"Ianto please…I'm about to-"

"Well then what are you waiting for," Ianto purred at his lover. "Come for me Cariad."

"Oh god," Jack cried. It was all Jack needed to hear as he released himself in Ianto's hand. Multiple waves of pleasure surged through his entire body as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Jack." Ianto felt himself lose control as well as Jack clenched around him, surrounding his cock with more enticing heat. He exploded inside his lover as he screamed out Jack's name again. Tired but satisfied he collapsed on top of Jack and laid his head on his chest. "At least there's one good thing about being pregnant, the sex is amazing," he smiled once he captured his breath.

"Yeah it is," Jack agreed, "But then again any sex with me is amazing."

"Dear god, I forgot how cocky you could be during and after sex."

"You weren't complaining about my cockiness a second ago," Jack smirked only to earn a glare from Ianto. "Well you weren't."

Ianto sighed as he rolled his pregnant body off of Jack's. "Come on you, time to get ready for work."

"Do we have too?"

"I guess we could call Gwen and tell her that you will be late because you have to take me shopping for new clothes and no, you will not be permitted to come into the dressing room with me." Ianto confirmed when he saw Jack's face light up again.

Jack's expression turned sour at the thought of going shopping for clothes and not getting anything out of it. "I have a better idea. How about I go to the hub, give Gwen the Torchwood charge card, and the two of you can go shopping together. She does have better fashion taste then I do and this I won't be in your way."

Ianto smiled as Jack weaseled his way out of the shopping trip, secretly happy that Jack wasn't going. "Fine," Ianto feigned sadness, "I guess that's fine."

"Good," Jack smiled, getting up from the bed. "It's all settled." He reached down and helped Ianto up off the bed. "How about we go clean our selves off again before we head out."

"Is this a ploy to keep me naked for as long as you possibly can?"

"Complaining."

"No, just making sure that's all," Ianto responded as he followed Jack to the bathroom.

"Then the answer is yes."

"I think I like that answer."

"Good," Jack grinned, kissing Ianto soundly.

* * *

* * *

You probably need a cold shower after this chapter so I'm just going to let you be. Stay tuned, next chapter has semi angst in so be forewarned. Until Sunday.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: It's update time again. Sunday afternoon brings you a new chapter. Hope the wait wasn't long. I just want to say thank you to everyone that's reviewing. Story has over 100 reviews and many alerts. I can't believe that people are loving it as much as they are but hey, it feels good. Anyways I should really let you get reading. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 28  


* * *

**

The woods were dark as Jack made his way through it. A weevil sighting had him out there alone a little close to midnight while the rest of the team were home for the night, a place that he should have been. Sighing he continued to look for the weevil and after a few more minutes of searching decided to call it a night. He was close to the SUV when he heard something behind him. Slowly, he pulled out his gun and turned around to find somebody behind him with their own gun drawn. Jack considered pulling the trigger when he recognized the person behind him. "Ianto, is that you?"

"Of course it's me sir, who else would it be."

"What are you doing here?"

"What is this," Ianto sighed as he put away his gun, "A game of twenty questions."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I thought you could use some help."

"Well I don't," Jack hissed as he put his gun away and dragged Ianto close to him. "How did you know I was out here anyway?"

"I woke up and you weren't there so I tracked you. Thought you might be in trouble," Ianto huffed as Jack pulled him. Being close to six months pregnant Ianto was showing more and more each day. Gone was the flat stomach, now in it's wake was a very round firm belly covered by a sweatshirt. His hair was a little longer and his skin had a constant glow. To the unknown eye Ianto would appear to be slightly overweight but only a few people knew the truth.

"What part of you're on maternity leave don't you understand?"

"I hate being on maternity leave."

"It doesn't matter what you hate it's for your own safety."

"I can do my job Jack," Ianto sneered, yanking his arm out of Jack's.

"Not while you're pregnant you can't."

Ianto grumbled underneath his breath as the pair finally made it to the SUV. He walked to the passenger side of the car while Jack went to the driver's side. Ianto barely had a chance to open the door when a loud growl came out of nowhere. He turned around to see a weevil jump on top of Jack before he made it to the door. "Jack!"

"Ianto get in the car now," Jack screamed as the weevil bit into his neck. He tried to push the heavy beast off him but it wasn't enough. Just when his body began loosing too much blood he heard the weevil scream in pain. The weevil tumbled halfway off Jack allowing him to see Ianto standing over him with a crowbar in his hands.

Ianto swung crowbar again and hit the weevil across the back again until it was completely off Jack. The creature cried out in pain as Ianto continued to hit it. Suddenly the weevil got up from the ground and lunged at Ianto. Swinging the bar, he hit the monster in the face but not hard enough to knock him out. The weevil managed to swing his arm and knock the crowbar out of Ianto's hand. Before Ianto had a chance to attack a claw struck him on the side of the face. Ianto fell against the SUV as the weevil tried to attack him again, his arm going protectively going around his stomach.

Jack slowly pushed himself up from the ground just in time to keep the weevil from sinking it's teeth into Ianto. He grabbed his spray out of his pocket and subdued the weevil before it had a chance to attack. The creature fell to the ground unconscious as Jack stumbled closer to Ianto and wrapped his arms around the young man. That's when he noticed the blood. "Ianto, you're bleeding," he whispered, touching he side of Ianto's face.

"It's just a scratch Cariad," Ianto replied shaking, "Don't worry about it."

"Ianto-"

"Please Jack, I just want to go home."

Seeing Ianto's uneasiness, Jack picked up the still unconscious weevil and threw him in the back of the SUV.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after dropping the alien off at the hub, the couple found themselves home at their flat. Ianto curled up in the bed while Jack went into the shower. While Jack was in the bathroom all Ianto could think about how close he came to harming his child.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said immediately after Jack came out of the bathroom.

"Ianto-"

"I should have stayed here, I shouldn't have tracked you down. I was stupid and-"

"It's alright Ianto."

"It's not alright Jack, it's not," Ianto screamed, turning his face so Jack could see him crying. "I put not only myself at risk but the life of my baby, all because I wanted to prove that I could still do my job."

"Ianto stop it."

"I can't stop it Jack; I can't stop it because I came this close to losing our child. If you hadn't got up when you did that weevil would have killed me and this baby would have been lost in the cross-fire," Ianto screamed again, protectively placing his hand over his stomach. "I don't know what I would do if I lost this baby. That's it, I'm going to be a horrible father."

Jack walked over to the bed and pulled Ianto into his arms. His hands ran through Ianto's hair as the Welshman cried on his shoulder. "Shh Yan don't cry," he whispered as Ianto continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Ianto, you helped save me."

"I couldn't let you die Jack, I had to do something."

"I know," Jack smiled, kissing the top of Ianto's forehead. "That's why I'm thanking you."

"Don't thank me Jack," Ianto replied, pushing Jack away. "Not after what I've done."

"Look, I know it's hard for you to transition back to just working in the hub but you have to know we did it to protect you. It's our job as a team to keep you and the baby safe."

"And I promise, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you and our baby safe no matter-" Suddenly Ianto stopped in mid sentence as he hand grabbed the side of his stomach.

Jack immediately panicked, "What is it Yan, what's wrong."

"They kicked,"

"What."

"Here," Ianto smiled as he grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Feel,"

Jack stared at Ianto confused but kept his hand in the spot Ianto placed it in. A few moments passed before Jack felt something push into his hand. He smiled when he felt the small push again. "Oh my god."

Ianto laughed, placing one hand over Jack's hand. "It's amazing isn't it."

"I think we may have a soccer player on our hands,"

"Or rugby, don't forget rugby."

"Whatever sport they play I bet they'll be amazing," Jack grinned. Keeping his hand in place, he leaned down until his head was next to Ianto's stomach. "Hello there kiddo. This is your dashing father here with your Tad. Say hello Tad."

"Jack this is ridiculous."

"Come on Ianto. You've been reading those baby books and they all say that a baby can hear you inside the womb. So once again, say hello Tad."

Ianto rolled his eyes but bent his own held down, "Hello baby, this is your Tad speaking."

"Now was that so hard. Anyways, we just wanted to tell you that we're happy you finally decided to let us know you're in there and that we love you very much, your Tad and I. We can't wait for you to be born so we can hold you in our arms and see what and who you look like. I hope you have your Tad's hair."

"Well I hope you have your father's eyes and dashing good looks," Ianto smiled, joining in on the conversation.

"Hey your Tad doesn't look so bad himself, he's just being modest."

"A concept lost on your father."

"Anyways besides your Tad's hair I hope you have his fabulous coffee making skills, his impeccable need to know everything, and don't forget his wicked sense of sarcasm."

"Then you should have Jack's smile, his charismatic personality, and his whimsical sense of humor."

"Mix together all these traits and we just may have the world's first perfect child."

"Even if they didn't have anything in common with us they'd still be perfect," Ianto whispered softly, lying back in Jack's arms.

* * *

A tiny bit of angst but not to much. Had to have Ianto realize he's more vulnerable now that's he's pregnant. Hope you didn't mind the sweetest. Oh who am I kidding of course you didn't. Until Tuesday.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: It's update time again. Since I have nothing else to do this Tuesday morning I might as well go ahead and update. Slightly forgot that today was even Tuesday since yesterday felt like a Sunday to me. Anyways enough of the chit chat, go ahead and read the next chater already. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

P.S.S. To Misteek lolage Tad is Welsh for dad or father. Looked that up myself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to know the sex of the baby?" Martha asked the expecting couple.

It was month six and the parents to be were finally able to find out whether the fetus they were expecting was a boy or a girl. As always, Ianto was on the table shirtless with Jack holding one hand and Gwen holding the other. Rhys and Sean were there as well, both giving moral support to both Ianto and Jack.

"I want to if Jack wants to know too," Ianto smiled, looking over at Jack.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you."

"It is."

"Alright then," Jack grinned as Martha spread the gel on Ianto's stomach. "Let's find out the sex."

"Okay."

The machine turned on and the Martha quickly found the baby inside Ianto. Lying on it's back, curled into a ball it was easy for her to tell what gender the baby was. "Okay happy parents I am proud to tell you that you're having-"

"Wait," Ianto shouted before Martha told gave them an answer. He turned away from the machine and stared at Jack directly in the eyes. "Will you be alright if it's not exactly what you wanted."

"What do you mean Yan?"

"I just want you to be happy with whatever the sex of the baby is."

"Ianto I can promise you that I will be happy with whatever the sex of the baby is," Jack grinned, "If it's a boy then I can teach him everything I know about being dashing."

"Well he is dashing, I'll give him that," Sean whispered to Rhys while he stared at the two. Rhys remained silent but agreed with Sean about Jack being dashing.

"And if it's a girl then I know for a fact that she'll have me wrapped around her finger but not when it comes to boys because she won't ever be allowed to date."

"Remember Jack, not all young boys are interested in the opposite sex," Ianto winked causing the team to laugh and Jack to smirk.

"If you're done being a cheeky bastard I would like to the know the gender of our child."

"Yes please,"

"Alright then, as I was saying I'm proud to tell you're having a baby girl."

"A girl, we're having a girl."

"Yes Jack you're having a girl," Martha smiled as she pointed to the screen. "As you can see here in this area there is no appendage. Perfect sign that you are having a girl."

"Can you believe it, we're having a girl," Ianto cried softly, squeezing Jack's hand tighter as Jack himself began to let his own tears from his eyes. The other hand slipped out Gwen's and pressed lightly against his stomach. "Dw i'n ' dy garu di," Ianto whispered to the small life inside his stomach.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but you have to admit, this was a nice piece of fluff. The next chapter will be a little longer and I will be adding a new character. Hint, it's a sibling of one of the team members. Virtual cookies for everyone who can guess who. Shouldn't really be that hard so I guess it means I'll be handing out alot of cookies. Hope you like chocolate chip. Until Thursday.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary: It's update time again. Hello all, I know you've missed me so I decided to bring you the next chapter of this story. Can you believe it's been thirty chapters already. I can't. I also can't believe the reviews I've been getting. I know I say this every update but you guys seriously do rock. Anyways before you read just want to remind you that this story was written way before Torchwood season three so the name you're about to see is completely different from the one that was on the show. Now enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**

* * *

**

"Back away and put your hands up in the air," Jack screamed at the figure standing in the middle of the room. The bag of take away dropped from his hands as he withdrew his gun from his holster.

The blonde-hair person in the middle of the room turned around, fear evident in their eyes. "What the hell-"

"How did you get in here?"

"With a key," they yelled at Jack, holding up a bright silver key. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I don't think you're in any position to question me."

"Well too bad because I want some answers."

"Look here, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're the one with the gun, not me."

Ianto finally made it to the flat to find Jack in a standoff, pointing his gun at someone. Stretching his eyes past Jack they fell onto the blonde standing in the middle of his floor. He pushed by Jack and ran over to the body to pull them into a hug. "Lily,"

"Ianto thank god," Lily smiled, hugging Ianto tightly. "This man is crazy."

Jack lowered his gun a little, realizing that woman wasn't a danger to anyone if Ianto was hugging her. "You know her?"

"Of course I do, she's my sister," Ianto smiled as he let the young woman go.

"Oh. Wait…what?"

"What are you doing here Lily," Ianto asked, ignoring Jack's stuttering. "I thought you were staying in the States for a few more months."

"I was but I thought I would come back for a few weeks, you know since Christmas is around the corner." The person now identified as Lily stopped smiling when she realized Jack was still holding his gun. "Ianto could you please tell this madman to put away his gun."

"Jack would you please stop pointing your gun at Lily."

"Sorry," Jack chuckled, placing his gun back in his holster. "I thought your sister was a brunette," he asked curiously as he walked up to the siblings.

"It's amazing what you can do with a bottle of dye nowadays."

"Anyways sorry about the whole gun thing. I'm Jack by the way," Jack replied holding out his hand.

Lily was reluctant to take his hand but took it anyway but only after her brother nudged her in the side. "I'm Lily but you seem to know that already. Hate to say it but I know nothing about you."

"Lily this is Jack, my boyfriend."

"I figured as much," she smiled as she looked back at her brother. The smile left her face when she realized that something was different about her brother. That's when she saw it, the big bump sticking out of his shirt. "Ianto love, why the hell do you look like you're pregnant?"

Ianto realized his dilemma and knew he couldn't lie to his sister. She needed to know the truth now before she left and came back to find herself with a niece. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to Jack's side and grabbed his lover's hand. "I look pregnant Lily because I am pregnant."

"That's funny Yan, really it is," Lily laughed, walking over to Ianto and placing her hand on his stomach. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; so what you gain a few pounds, it's not like I'm going to judge you."

"Lily, you don't understand-"

"Claiming to be pregnant, I have to say Ianto you hit a pretty new low. A pregnant man, that's ridic-" She stopped talking when she felt something hit her hand from into Ianto's stomach. Immediately she stopped laughing when she felt it again and looked up to see neither her brother nor Jack were laughing. It was then she realized that her brother was telling her the truth, he was really pregnant. The realization was enough to make her close her eyes and fall to the floor.

"Should have seen that coming," Jack smirked as he bent down and picked Ianto's sister up from the floor. Ianto could only agree as he grabbed the bag from the door. They were in for a long night.

**

* * *

**

"Okay let me see if I understand it all," Lily breathed after she regained consciousness. "You work for a secret government organization called Torchwood that protects the world from aliens that come through a rift that's is placed over Cardiff."

"Yes that's correct."

"And sometimes you find alien artifacts that could cause damage to the world as we know it but one particular artifact gave Ianto female reproductive organs."

"Not organs, just a uterus," Ianto corrected her. "You know a place to house the baby."

"Right," Lily replied shaking her head, "Anyways, you and Jack had sex the night you were hit by the artifact and now you're twenty-six weeks pregnant."

"That about sums it up," Jack shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. "So-"

"So, so, that's all you have to say is so. This is unreal, I must be dreaming."

"No Lily you aren't dreaming."

"Well if I'm not dreaming I must be having a nervous break-down."

"You aren't having a nervous break-down either," Ianto smirked, reaching over to hug his sister. "Everything I told you about what I do is real, I work for Torchwood, I'm with Jack, and we're having a baby."

Lily took another deep breath and looked down at her brother's stomach. She still couldn't believe that their was an actual baby inside of him. Her hand reached out and touched the round belly and smiled once more when she felt the little life inside her brother move.

Ianto smiled at the moment and found himself really happy. "She likes you."

"Of course she likes me, I'm her favorite auntie. It's mandatory that she likes me if she wants me to spoil her rotten."

"Don't let Gwen hear you say that." Both Jack and Ianto laughed at the thought of Gwen being called second favorite.

Lily stared at Ianto and Jack confused as she removed her hand from Ianto's stomach. "Who's Gwen?"

* * *

See longer than the last chapter just like I promised. For those of you who guessed it was Ianto's sister virtual chocolate chip cookies to you and thanks for playing. Hoped you like Lily because she's gonna be sticking around for a while so you're gonna get some great sibling interaction. Until Sunday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary: It's update time again. Hello all, I know it's late in the evening but my computer was hijacked today by people who don't read fanfiction. Oh, the horror but it's still Sunday on my side of the world so technically I'm not late. Huzah. Anyways not really much to talk about so I'm going to let you go ahead to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

"Bloody hell, you have a dinosaur."

Ianto grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her to the center of the room and away from the pterodactyl. "Yes we have a dinosaur, her name is Myfawnny, and she fell through the rift."

"I thought the rift only let in aliens."

"It's a rift through time and space, anything is possible."

"Cool, can I pet her?"

Ianto smirked at his sister's enthusiasm and led her further into the hub. "I thought you might ask something like that if you ever found out."

"It's good to see that you know me so well big brother."

Jack, along with Gwen, came out at the same time Ianto and Lily made their way to the center of the room. "Ah Lily so glad to see you're here."

"Nice to see you to Jack, thanks for letting me come."

"As if he had a choice," Ianto smirked as Jack pouted.

"Hey I'm not scared of you."

"Whatever you say sir."

At that very moment Gwen came over to see what the fuss was all about to notice the new woman standing in front of her. "Ianto love who is this?" she asked curiously.

"Gwen I like to introduce you to my younger sister-"

"But only by one year-"

"Lily Melinda Jones."

Lily held out her hand for Gwen to take and smiled at the young woman, "Nice to meet you Gwen although I don't think my full name was necessary in the introduction."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Gwen smiled back, letting go of Lily's hand. "I didn't know you had a sister Ianto."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, frowning at her brother. "I seem to be hearing that line a lot."

"It's not a crime to want to keep your professional life and family separate from each other, especially in my line of work."

"No it's not but you could at least tell your sister that you have a boyfriend so next time your boyfriend points a gun at her she can be prepared."

"Once again, sorry about that."

"Jack-"

"No Gwen you don't want to know," Ianto replied cutting her off before she had a chance to say anything. "Let's just say it made a very interesting night."

"I bet every night with you is interesting," she chuckled.

"Someone's being very cheeky this morning."

"Let's just say that someone else had a very interesting night themselves."

"Please do tell," Jack smiled, raising one eyebrow in interest.

"Jack," Gwen and Ianto screeched at the flirtatious captain who simply laughed at them.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Gwen mumbled an unbelievable under her breath while Ianto muttered something in Welsh that made Lily and Gwen laugh. Jack stood there confused unable to make out what Ianto was saying since he didn't speak Welsh at all.

"Very funny Yan," Jack pouted, "You know one day I'm going to learn that beautiful language of yours and then there won't be anything you can't say behind my back."

"Seeing as how that may take a while I should be safe," Ianto grinned at his lover while Gwen and Lily tried to contain their laughter. "Now if you'll excuse me, the baby has decided to use my bladder as a soccer ball and I have to go to the loo every five minutes.

"Need any help."

"Jack I think I'm capable of going to the bathroom by myself."

"Okay," Jack replied as Ianto walked away.

"Hey Jack I finished scanning that artifact you found the other day and I-," Sean stopped suddenly when he noticed Lily standing next to Jack. Immediately he was enthralled by the young woman standing next to his boss. "Hello, I didn't know we were expecting company."

"Hi I'm Lily, Ianto's sister."

"I didn't know Ianto had a sister."

"Apparently no one did but that's besides the point," Lily smiled, shaking Sean's hand. She too instantaneously found herself captivated by the man standing in front of her. Lily felt her face flush at the pressure of his hand in hers. "The point is that I'm here now and I think I might be here for a while."

"Good, that's really good," Sean smiled even more at the news.

Jack and Gwen instantly noticed the bewitching stare between the Sean and Lily and couldn't help but smile. Since the new tech had been working there they'd never seen him smile as hard before. Anyone could see and feel the sparks that were flowing between them. The handshake, if you could call it that, lasted for a few more moments before Jack finally decided to say something. "Sean."

"Yeah Jack."

"You know, you can let go of Lily's hand now."

Sean jerked his hand out of Lily's when he realized that he was still shaking it. Blushing, he placed his hand behind his back and let his gaze fall directly to the floor. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's all right," Lily smiled as she continued to stare at Sean. "I know what it's like to get carried away."

"Right, anyways Jack I think I may have a clue as to what the artifact is but I'm going to need to do a bit more research to be sure."

"Can I watch," Lily asked suddenly, "I mean if it's okay with you. If I might be in your way you could say no-"

"No…I mean you won't be a bother to me," Sean replied, happy that he was going to be spending time with Lily, "I would love it if you came and watched."

"Really."

"Really, come on, this way then."

"When Ianto comes back could you tell him I'm with Sean?"

"Will do Lily."

She grinned as she followed Sean back to his desk. A few moments later Ianto came back from the bathroom and rejoined Gwen and Jack who were in Jack's office. "I just saw Lily with Sean. Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Jack smiled coyly, leaning back in his chair. He could see the sparks flying between the couple as soon they met but he wasn't going to be the one to tell an hormonal Ianto that. "Sean's just showing her around."

"I suppose that alright as long as that's all it is."

"That's all it is Yan, well for now anyways."

"What do you mean-"

Gwen stood up from her seat and grabbed Ianto by the hand interrupting him mid-sentence. "Ianto pet, are you ready to go?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Gwen and I are going Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, figured we better do it today before it's too late."

"You don't mind do you," Ianto asked carefully.

"Of you going out and getting me a gift, I think not."

"Who says I'm shopping for you," Ianto asked mischievously.

Jack smiled back at his lover as he continued to lean back in his chair, "Let's just say I know for a fact that a certain someone hasn't finished shopping for everyone on his Christmas list yet," he winked.

"Been searching for your gift again Jack."

"It's our first real Christmas together, can you blame me."

"That's exactly why I haven't brought your gift yet you nosy miscreant."

"That hurt Yan," Jack pouted pitifully, "But go, go out and get me my present."

Ianto smiled, "Thank you Jack, I promise we won't be long."

Jack shrugged and lowered his chair down on the floor and leaning against the desk. "Don't worry about it. Rift activity has been pretty low today so go out and take your time, I mean it."

"We will," Ianto smiled as he tilted forward and placed a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So have any idea what you're going to get me?" Jack asked before Ianto and Gwen had a chance to leave out.

"Oh course I do sir," Ianto smirked as he looped his arm with Gwen's and walked out of Jack's office. "See you when I return."

Once Gwen and Ianto retrieved their things and were bundled up they made their way out of the hub and into the frosty December air. They rounded the corner into the busy street before Gwen looked over at Ianto, "You don't have any idea what you're going to get Jack do you?"

"I absolutely haven't got a clue," Ianto sighed as.

"Don't worry about it pet, I'll help you find Jack the perfect gift."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome love," Gwen laughed as the couple crossed the street.

* * *

A very long chapter but for all the reviews and the hits you deserved it. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up on Tuesday like always. Unless something very bad happens like Huey (my computer) gets sick. Hopefully not and until Tuesday,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary: Okay so you probably hate me a lot right now since it's practically been two weeks since I last updated and that means I missed a total of five updates. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen but unfortunately hard times are among me. With that being said my updates may be far in between. But don't worry, I am going to finish posting this story and all the posting days I missed will be posted back to back. Like today, since I missed five dates I'm going to post the next five chapters all at the same time. It's a lot but it will give you some nice reading time. Once again sorry about everything and I hope this will at least help with the forgiveness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

**

* * *

**

Gwen and Ianto soon found themselves at a small jewelry store with Ianto still trying to find the perfect gift for Jack. So far none of the places they'd been seemed to have a gift great enough for Jack.

"This is going to take forever; I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're here to find Jack the perfect gift for Christmas."

"What did you get for Rhys?" Ianto asked Gwen.

"I got him a subscription to Tivo for an entire year," Gwen answered, "He's always complaining about missing his favorite shows and sports games so I decided this would be the best gift to give him."

"It must be nice to already have the right gift."

"You still haven't found anything you liked yet," she asked remorsefully.

"No, I haven't," Ianto sighed looking in the cases. Everything in the entire shop looked absolutely magnificent but nothing looked perfect enough to give to Jack. "This is hopeless."

"Nothing is ever hopeless my dear child. It just takes time to find the right path you're supposed to be on ."

Both Ianto and Gwen turned around to see a old woman standing behind the counter smiling at the two to of them holding a rectangular black box in her hands.

"I think I can be of service."

"Well, we've been looking at your wonderful selection-"

"But your friend here hasn't been able to find the perfect gift for his significant other. Tell me about him."

Ianto stared at the woman in shock as she stood in front of him. "How did you-"

"Know," the woman smiled, placing the box down in front of Ianto. "Child, when you've been around as long as I have you learn to pick up on a few things."

Ianto blushed and turned his head so he was no longer looking at the woman. "Well his name is Jack and he's mor hardd, the most amazing man I've ever met, and I love him."

"Of course you do sweetheart, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"If you don't mind me asking what's in the box?"

"Well, why don't you open it and find out?"

Nervously, he picked up the box from the counter and placed it in his hands. The older woman smiled at him as he opened the box slowly and gasped at what he saw on the inside.

"Let me see, let me see," Gwen squealed. She too gasped when Ianto lowered the box and allowed her to see as well. "Oh my God,"

"Oh my God indeed," Ianto whispered as he took the small pieces of jewelry out of the box. Inside were two diamond encrusted identical silver necklaces each harboring a small half of a heart shaped pendant. The necklaces themselves were beautiful alone but the pendant was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Each half heart were a deep ocean blue color with the word Forever on one pendant and Always on the other one. They were the most beautiful things Ianto ever laid his eyes on. "They're perfect."

"Of course they are; together they represent the most powerful force of all, love."

"How much."

"Is it safe to assume that you want these?"

"Yes he does," Gwen excitedly answered for Ianto. "How much?"

The old woman smiled at their enthusiasm and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I think we could think of a proper price don't you agree."

Ianto simply shook his head and continued to hold on to the necklace up to the light, memorized by the beauty in them. The woman gave him a very fair price and Ianto couldn't be happier that he found something perfect for Jack. Excited about the purchase, he paid for the jewelry and had them wrapped up in very festive wrapping paper before the gift was placed in the bag. Now that he had the perfect gift he couldn't wait for Christmas to give it to Jack to show how much he loved him.

* * *

I know, it isn't Christmas here but in this world it's only weeks away. Hope you liked it and I will see you next time, which will only be a few minutes since I'm posting the next chapter like now.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary: Okay so you probably hate me a lot right now since it's practically been two weeks since I last updated and that means I missed a total of five updates. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen but unfortunately hard times are among me. With that being said my updates may be far in between. But don't worry, I am going to finish posting this story and all the posting days I missed will be posted back to back. Like today, since I missed five dates I'm going to post the next five chapters all at the same time. It's a lot but it will give you some nice reading time. Once again sorry about everything and I hope this will at least help with the forgiveness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**

* * *

**

The pair soon found themselves outside in the cold nippy air after their departure from the jewelers. Having no specific place to go the two decided to walk around a bit just in case something came to mind.

"So where to now?"

Ianto looked around and noticed they were across the street from a coffee shop. Just the sight of coffee made Ianto's mouth water even if it wasn't his own. "I could go for a cup of coffee, how about you?"

"Oh no mister, I'm not falling for that again, especially not after the tongue lashing I received from Jack last time. Nope, no more coffee for you," Gwen scolded him as they crossed the street. "But on a cold day like this a cup of hot chocolate is just what we need."

"It's not coffee but it would be nice to have a cup of hot chocolate."

"Of course it would."

They placed their order at the register and waited for their beverages to be made. Once they received their cocoa, they found a booth by the window so they could enjoy their hot beverages and engage in some pleasant conversation. Enjoying their time together, Gwen was content on listening to Ianto's latest trials of being pregnant.

"The morning sickness has become obsolete but now I have to deal with constant trips to the bathroom every hour on the hour and a mild case of constipation with the occasional back-pain. Have I mentioned the weight gain, twenty-five pounds so far."

"I'm sorry love but just think, in less than 3 months you're have a beautiful baby girl in your arms."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the future image of holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time. "Well I guess it's not all bad, especially when Jack waits on me hand and foot to make sure I'm comfortable."

"I thought so," Gwen smiled back. "So anyways Rhys's parents are fixed on having us over at her home for Christmas dinner."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It is when Rhys's mum hates you."

"Gwen that isn't nice," Ianto scolded, "Brenda is a lovely woman and I know she doesn't hate you."

"I'm sorry did you two not meet at the wedding, she's horrible."

"She has her flaws but who doesn't."

"So you like her, really like her."

Ianto sighed as he sipped from his cup and tried to avoid Gwen looming stare. "Please Gwen, don't make me lie twice. Alright fine she's incorrigible." Ianto finally admitted.

Gwen smiled at Ianto's answer and took a sip out of her own cup. "So much for her being a lovely woman," she laughed, taking another drink from her hot chocolate. "At least you don't have to spend Christmas with her."

"It can't be that bad."

"You don't know her. All I've been hearing for the past couple weeks is her plans for making Rhys's favorite Christmas foods because apparently my cooking isn't good enough for him and I'm letting him waste away into nothing. It's been like this since the moment we met."

"Then just don't go."

"Gee Ianto I didn't think of that," scoffed Gwen sarcastically, "I don't want to go but Rhys has his heart set on it and it's not like he can say no to his mother. Not even for his wife."

"Well," Ianto replied after some deep thought, "Tell her that you would love to come but only for Christmas Eve because you've already made plans to spend Christmas with Jack and I."

"You want me to lie."

"It wouldn't be a lie if you actually come to our flat for Christmas."

"Ianto we wouldn't to impose-"

"Don't be ridiculous, we would love to have you."

"Really."

"Of course."

"Alright but you have to let us bring something."

"You can bring the Christmas pudding if you like."

"Okay then, it's a date."

* * *

They continued to talk and discuss their plans for Christmas holiday when they were interrupted by an older lady standing next to their table.

"May we help you?" Ianto asked politely when he noticed the lady staring at them.

"I just wanted to say that the two of you make a very lovely couple."

"Oh we're not a couple," Gwen blushed, holding up her left hand, "I'm married."

"And I'm seeing someone. We're just friends."

"Well whoever she is I bet she's a very lovely girl."

"She isn't because she is a he."

The woman's face flushed a crimson red as her smile turned into a disapproving smile. Ianto and Gwen noticed her unpleasant stare and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Miss, is there a problem?"

"Do you have no shame?"

"I don't understand-"

"How can you live with that type of lifestyle? What about your parents, what do they think?"

"Not that it's any of your business but both my parents are deceased."

"I'm sorry for your lost but still, is this how you want to honor their memory? Going to bed with a man, it's disgusting."

"It doesn't matter what you think because I happen to know that my parents loved me and would be proud of me no matter what choices or decisions I make," Ianto growled as he stood up. Gwen followed his lead and stood up as well and continued to watch the scene play out before her.

"I-"

"Where do you get the right to judge me and you don't even know the first thing about me. You don't know the person I am or the good I do, no you just assume that I'm an evil person because I fell in love with someone who happens to be the same sex as me."

The woman's face continued to flush red, this time out of anger at Ianto's statement. "Listen here young man-" she hissed, waging her finger at him.

Ianto choose to ignore the woman as he moved her finger out of his face and continued to speak. "Do me a favor, before you go on your next tirade against another innocent person, take a little time to learn something about the person you're about to berate and maybe you won't find yourself looking like a complete taffy when the time is over." Ianto finished his rant, put his coat, and gathered up his things including his cup of hot chocolate before walking out of the door.

"Well I never have been spoken to like that in my life." she huffed, turned her attention to Gwen who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Well now you have and you deserved every moment of it," smiled Gwen mischievously as she followed Ianto out of the shop. She quickly caught up with him and looped her arm around his. "That was bloody fantastic, you sure told her."

"She deserved it," smirked Ianto.

"You're right she did. Still, I'm sorry she said those awful things, about your folks and Jack. You didn't deserve that."

Ianto shrugged his shoulders and pulled Gwen closer, "It's not your fault Gwen, there will always be ignorant people in the world who are ready to judge me at the drop of a hat," Ianto sighed, "I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be; you should be able to live your life the way you want to and no one should be able to tell you differently. Besides, you and Jack make a lovely couple."

"We do don't we," smiled Ianto, "I'll tell you this much though, if the world doesn't start appreciating me I'm going to stop saving it's arse every week."

"I second that," giggled Gwen as they made their way back to the hub.

* * *

I know, that woman was an evil bitch but Ianto put her in her place. Taffy is a Welsh insult for all those who don't know and that last line from Ianto is taken from an episode of Charmed. Well nothing left to say except next chapter will be up shortly.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary: Okay so you probably hate me a lot right now since it's practically been two weeks since I last updated and that means I missed a total of five updates. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen but unfortunately hard times are among me. With that being said my updates may be far in between. But don't worry, I am going to finish posting this story and all the posting days I missed will be posted back to back. Like today, since I missed five dates I'm going to post the next five chapters all at the same time. It's a lot but it will give you some nice reading time. Once again sorry about everything and I hope this will at least help with the forgiveness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

**

* * *

**

It was later in the evening and Jack and Ianto were at Gwen and Rhys's flat for dinner. After the horrible incident at the coffee shop Gwen thought it would do Ianto and Jack some good to have nice home cooked meal in the company of friends. Even though the offer was given late in the day Rhys was able to make a meal for four on a limited amount of time. His meal consisted of homemade lasagna and garlic bread with sparkling cider for as the beverage of choice.

"That was bloody delicious," Ianto smiled as he placed his fork down and pushed his dish aside. "You Rhys are an fantastic cook."

Rhys smiled as he placed his own fork down on his plate, "Thanks mate, it was the best I could think of on such short notice."

"Short notice, that tasted like you worked all day on it," replied Jack.

"I told you Rhys was a excellent cook," beamed Gwen, giving her husband a small kiss on the cheek. "Why do you think I married him?"

"And here I thought it was because of my striking good looks and my amazing personality."

"Well I guess those could come in a close second," Gwen laughed, "But it was your cooking that definitely sealed the deal."

"I feel very underappreciated," pouted Rhys, only to have Gwen pull him into a quick kiss.

"Feel better."

"Loads."

Everyone at the table laughed as Rhys got up from his seat and began gathering the dishes on the table. He was able to get his dish from the table when Gwen stood up and took it from his hand. "What-"

"I'm going to clean up," she stated proudly, "It's the least I can do after that wonderful meal you made for us."

"Gwen cleaning, I should have you two over more often."

"Oh hush it you,"

"Make me," smiled Rhys playfully, sticking out his tongue.

Gwen laughed "I love you silly man."

"And I love you too you bloody mad woman."

"Here let me help," offered Ianto as he tried to get up from the table but not quite succeeding especially since his stomach was getting bigger by the day and in his way. He reached out a hand to his partner hoping to receive some help, "Jack if you could-."

"You sit,' Jack ordered the pregnant man to do as he himself got up from the table. "I'll help Gwen with the cleaning up and you just sit here and relax."

"But-"

"Ianto, sit here and relax."

"Well if you insist."

"I do."

"Alright then I'll sit here while you do the cleaning up."

Jack smiled, grabbing both his and Ianto's dishes from the table and following into the kitchen.

"Thanks for having us over by the way," Ianto smiled as he leaned back in the chair and placed his hand over his bulging stomach. The baby was in a comfortable resting position and was probably asleep after such a wonder meal. "I haven't eaten anything as good as that in a long time."

"Aw it was nothing."

"It was fabulous and if your Christmas pudding is anything like your lasagna then I can't wait until Christmas to taste it."

"Thanks for that by the way," replied Rhys gratefully, expressing his gratitude. "I know Gwen wasn't looking forward to spending the entire holiday with my folks."

"Really, Gwen," frowned Ianto with fake shock.

"Mate don't pretend you haven't noticed. My mum and Gwen, those bloody women just can't seem to get along."

"Now that you mention it, it was a bit noticeable at the wedding."

"That's why I'm glad you invited us."

"Anytime," smiled Ianto as the two of them continued on with their conversation.

* * *

While the two men were talking at the table Gwen and Jack were in the kitchen putting the dishes away.

"Dinner was delicious, Rhys is fabulous in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Gwen replied back. "He was happy to do it after I explained to him what happened earlier today."

"I still can't believe that someone would say those horrible things to Yan," Jack sighed, putting the last dish in the dishwasher. "Sometimes I forget how judgmental people can be in this century."

"But Ianto handled it well, you would have been proud."

"I know what you mean, I just love an angry Ianto."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jack winked, turning around so his back was against the counter. Though the small window he could see Rhys and Ianto talking and his heart melted at the sight of his lover so happy, even after all he's seen and been through. "How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't know but I'm glad. Sometimes I look at him and wonder what I did to be so lucky," Gwen smiled as she looked through the small opening at the two men laughing at the table. "And how close I came to messing it all up."

"With Owen."

"With Owen and with you," Gwen admitted, turning her head away as tears slowly began falling from her eyes.

"It's alright Gwen," Jack replied, nudging his shoulder against hers. It wasn't a secret to him about her affair with Owen or infatuation with him. He too in the past harbored some feelings for Gwen before quickly realizing it would never work out between them. Their being together would be like a fire that burned out as quickly as it started. They were too much alike to have a normal relationship. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I know but-"

"But nothing," Jack stated. "You think you're the only one who that every did something horrible to the person they love and regretted it immensely. "You're not and you need to realize it. We all do things we're not proud of but it's what we do after that defines us. The past is just that, the past."

Gwen wiped her cheek and a small smile in Jack's direction. "You're right Jack," she whispered. "I've made amends for what I did and I will never let anyone come between us again."

"That's the spirit," Jack grinned as he pulled Gwen into a hug. "Now how about we go back and join our men and their pleasant conversation."

"Yeah if I know my Rhys then the two of them are probably talking about rugby or some other sport."

"Ah, a game where very hot men run in short shorts and get all sweaty and dirty. That's my kind of sport," Jack laughed and followed Gwen out of the kitchen.

* * *

Very fluffy I know and to make it better I threw in a little Gwen and Jack friendship because I like them better that way. Don't know why I'm always having Rhys making Italian food. Maybe it's because it's my favorite type of food, I don't know but that seems to be all he cooks. Anyways, have to go now so I can post the next chapter.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary: Okay so you probably hate me a lot right now since it's practically been two weeks since I last updated and that means I missed a total of five updates. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen but unfortunately hard times are among me. With that being said my updates may be far in between. But don't worry, I am going to finish posting this story and all the posting days I missed will be posted back to back. Like today, since I missed five dates I'm going to post the next five chapters all at the same time. It's a lot but it will give you some nice reading time. Once again sorry about everything and I hope this will at least help with the forgiveness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

**

* * *

**

Finally it was Christmas day and Jack was up before the sun rose. Anxiously he stared at Ianto in hopes that Ianto would soon wake up but the sounds of heavy snoring told him otherwise. As the time passed on Jack's patience wore thin and soon found himself pulling the covers off his lover and began shaking him.

"Ianto wake up," Jack squealed as he continued to shake Ianto. "It's Christmas morning." Jack got what he wanted when Ianto's eyes fluttered open and glared evilly at him. Sheepishly he smiled and pulled his hands away. "Sorry but I've been waiting forever for you to wake up," he pouted.

"Cariad, last time I checked you were an adult man," Ianto groaned, pulling the covers back over his head. "You shouldn't be this excited about a holiday."

"But it's not just any holiday, it's Christmas. The most wonderful holiday of the year."

Ianto groaned again but it didn't stop Jack's excessive jumping beside him. Sighing he turned over and faced his lover over excited face and couldn't help but smile himself. "Happy now."

"Ecstatic," Jack grinned, getting off the bed. He reached down and helped Ianto out of the bed and the two of them walked of the bedroom. They walked into the living room and sat beside the Christmas tree that Lily coerced them into buying and decorating. Underneath the tree where not only their gifts but multiple gifts for the rest of the team.

In their pajamas they took their place in front of the tree and sat down. Ianto immediately reached out for his gift to Jack but stopped when Jack grabbed his hand. "What-"

"Before we open gifts I just want to say that there's no other place I'd rather be than here with you. I know we've had our moments and there were times you almost lost your faith in me but you never gave up. You never gave up on me and for that I thank you and I want you to know that I love you very much."

Ianto suddenly found his cheeks wet as Jack reached behind one of the gifts and pulled out a small black box. His heart stopped in his chest when he realized what the small velvet box was. "Jack-"

"I've been wanting to give you this for a long time now I just never knew when," Jack continued, holding the box out in front of Ianto. "I didn't want you to think that I was doing this because of the baby because I'm not, I mean the baby is a nice addition but that's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, if you'll have me that is."

Ianto grabbed the box from Jack's hands and slowly opened it to discover the breath-taking band that was inside it. "I don't know what to say."

"I want you to say exactly what you feel."

"But Jack, why now? Why do you want to do this now?"

"Why wait. I love you Ianto and I want to be with you for as long as I can."

By this time Ianto ignored the tears that were falling down his face and concentrated on the ring in the box. The beautiful band sparkled brighter than the all the Christmas ornaments put together. Slowly he slipped the ring out of the box and held it between his finger, holding it up in the sunlight. "It's beautiful and I love it," Ianto replied throwing his arms around Jack and hugging him as close as he could. "And my answer is yes."

"Yes, you're saying yes."

"Yes Cariad I'm saying yes, yes I would love to marry you."

Jack howled in excitement as he pulled Ianto in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Jack grabbed the ring from Ianto's hand and held it out for Ianto to see. "Look inside."

Ianto grabbed the ring again and saw the inside of the band was engraved. Holding it close, Ianto could see the words "Forever Yours- Jack," inscribed in the band in Welsh. "So you want to be mine forever huh."

"Forever and ever," Jack laughed, kissing Ianto again. He pulled away startled when Ianto suddenly began laughing. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," he replied pointing at his stomach. "I think someone's excited as well." Ianto laughed as the baby kicked inside of him again.

Jack smirked as he leaned down and kissed Ianto's stomach. "Guess what Princess Elizabeth, you're tad and I are getting hitched."

"Elizabeth," Ianto scoffed, "Jack we are not raising the next queen of England and we are certainly not naming our child Elizabeth."

"Well what are we going to name her?"

"I don't know."

"Ianto we only have two months left to go before she leaves from in there and comes out here," Jack emphasized, pointing at the baby bulge. "We haven't even brought anything baby related yet."

"Not yet but we will," Ianto reassured Jack. "We will pick a name, buy furniture and supplies, and we will pick a date for our commitment ceremony, I promise."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto again as he finally slipped the ring on Ianto's finger.

"This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

"Wait there's more."

"Really," Ianto asked curiously looking underneath the tree for something else labeled for him. "I don't see anything."

"It's a surprise," Jack smiled, grabbing a big present from underneath the tree, "You have to wait until tomorrow to see it."

"And may I ask why?"

"If I tell you it may ruin the surprise."

"Alright fine I'll wait," Ianto pouted as he grabbed the gift from Jack's hand into his own. "You can at least wait until I give it too you," he scoffed holding the gift away from Jack.

Jack pouted, got on his knees, and clasped his hands together. "Can I please have my gift now pretty please," Jack pleaded with lover. "I'll love you forever."

Ianto laughed but gave Jack the gift back. "You're a silly man Jack."

"Yeah but I'm all yours. Aren't you glad?"

"Just open it."

Happily, Jack complied with Ianto's orders and tore the decorative paper off the gift. The special gift turned out to be a black leather photo album with gold monogrammed writing on the cover. "In times of darkness let the memories of me be the light that shines and guides you through. Love forever and always, Ianto," Jack said, sliding his hands over the words as he read them aloud. "Ianto I-"

"I hope you don't mind but I found your tin box you kept all your pictures in and I thought they deserved a proper home," Ianto smiled as he watched Jack flip through the photos. "These pictures, they're are all you'll have let of us after we're gone. I wanted you to have something to look back on to remember the happy times we've had together."

The photos seemed to tell a story of Jack's life as he stared intensely at them. There were pictures of him in the past and his first wife to the wonderful times he spent with his beloved team members. Some were a collection of group still shots taken at different locations while others were pictures when Jack or the rest of the team wasn't looking. Jack found one of him trying to catch popcorn in his mouth, "When was this taken?" he asked pointing at it.

"This was the day Tosh brought her camera to work and decided to take motion pictures with black and white film," Ianto replied. "Wanted to try out the new camera she was given for her birthday."

"Why did she take them without letting us know."

"She wanted the pictures to look real," Ianto shrugged while looking at the pictures with Jack, "Said something about posed shots being fake."

"That sounds like Tosh," He continued to see more black and white photos of his team, Tosh sitting at her computer, Gwen and Owen laughing about something while throwing balls of paper at each other, and even a picture of Janet in her cell asleep. Jack smiled again when he came to a black and white photo of Ianto in the tourist office. In the picture the young man suit sleeves were rolled up to his elbows while his forehead wrinkled in concentration. Biting down on his bottom lip, he continued to stare at the paper as he wrote something down. "I think this one's my favorite," Jack smiled

"I know, that's why I put it in there but personally I hate it."

"Why, I think you look cute."

"It reminds me of a time when I could actually fit into that suit," Ianto pouted, looking down at his baby belly.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to fit into your cute suit in no time after our princess is born I promise."

"I better or there will be hell to pay."

Jack laughed as he continued to look through the photo album. The memories he had came alive with each picture he saw. There were even pictures of Ianto lying on the sofa asleep with his hand covering his swollen belly as well as copies of the ultrasounds. Finally he came to the end of the photos to find a multitude of blank slots waiting to be filled with future pictures. "Ianto I love this so much. This is one of the best gifts I've ever received."

"I knew you would Cariad but there's one more gift left," Ianto smiled. In one swift movement he pulled the long rectangular box from underneath the tree and held it out in front of Jack. "Merry Christmas Jack."

This time it was Jack's turn to gasp as he opened the velvet box. The sight of the jewelry alone brought warm tears to his eyes. He took out of the necklaces and held it across his palm. "They're beautiful."

"It's a broken heart so we each wear one."

"I can see that."

"Do you like them?" Ianto asked shyly as he watched Jack admire the silver pieces of jewelry. "And please, be honest with me."

"Of course I do," Jack whispered and smiled. "In fact, I love them."

"I thought you might but I didn't if you were a jewelry person."

"I'm usually not but this is too gorgeous not to wear."

"So which one do you want to wear."

Jack took a moment and carefully looked at both pieces. It didn't take long for him to pick the necklace he wanted and choose the one with Forever inscribed in the pendant. "I want this one," Jack smiled, "Put yours for on for me."

Happily Ianto grabbed the other necklace out of the box and placed it around his neck while Jack did the same thing. "I think it looks good on us."

"Yeah, now wherever I go I know I have someone to love me always."

"And I have someone who promised me forever."

"I love you Ianto."

"Dw i'n ' dy garu di Cariad,"

"Now there's that beautiful language I love so much," Jack grinned as he leaned over and kissed Ianto passionately on the lips. "What do you say we go back to the bedroom and finished up our little Christmas celebration."

Ianto stood up on his feet, with Jack's help, and threw his arms around the captain. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter out of the entire story. Not only does it deal with Christmas, it is so fluffy and sweet that it actually makes me smile like there's no tomorrow and makes my teeth ache. And I wrote it. The line about Tosh and her hating posed pictures was taken from the television show Scrubs. I didn't mean to take it, it was on when I was writing this chapter and kinda got stuck in my head. Hope you guys liked it. If you did, drop a review or two and tell me what you liked. Off now to post the last and final update.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary: So this is the last chapter of the day and what do you do, it's smut related. Before you ask, no I didn't plan it out this way. I didn't seek out to use this chapter as a way to make you forgive me completely for not posting but hey, if I helps I won't complain. As usual my warnings are the same. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read. If you are not old enough to be reading something like this, don't read. The rating is a very strong M for male on male interaction. Now, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so go read now, and have a cold washcloth next to you to help you cool down. You may need it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

**

* * *

**

Ianto fell back against the bed and Jack was careful not to harm Ianto in any way as the other man pressed against him. They barely made it to the door when every article of clothing on their bodies were quickly removed and thrown everywhere.

Hungrily, Jack claimed Ianto's lips with his own as Ianto grinded their erections together. Jack couldn't hold back the gasp and moaned into Ianto's mouth causing the younger man to grin.

Jack pulled back with a smile and reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and holding it for Ianto to see. He leaned forward and nibbled on Ianto's earlobe as the young man squirmed beneath him. "Ianto, I want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week," he whispered into Ianto's ear and smiled harder at the young man's shiver.

Ianto held back a moan as his eyes widen with desire and eagerness watched as Jack flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube. "How do you want me Jack."

"Arse up, on your hands and knees," Jack growled, pouring the cool liquid onto his fingers.

Ianto felt his body shiver at Jack's commanding voice and did as he was told. Jack wasted no time and slipped a slicked finger inside of him, causing him to push against it.

Jack laughed as he added another finger, scissoring his fingers before adding a third. Bending over, he pressed light kisses against Ianto's shoulders as his fingers scraped against Ianto's prostate and soon had the young man bucking against him.

"Jack please."

"Please what?"

Ianto gasped in pleasure as Jack continued to stretch him. Right now he didn't need Jack to tease him he needed his captain to screw him into oblivion. "I need you…in me, now," he cried, throwing his head back.

Not wanting to disappoint, Jack grabbed the bottle again and pour more lube on his hand until he had enough to cover his already dripping cock. Completely covered, he slowly eased himself inside of his more than willing lover. Jack had to use every ounce of control he had to keep himself from coming. "God Ianto."

"Something the matter sir," Ianto teased as Jack thrust deeper inside of him.

"Everything's amazing on my end."

"Ditto," Ianto managed to groan.

Jack chuckled but continued thrusting deeper inside his lover. He didn't miss Ianto's deep growl, letting him know that he found Ianto's prostate. Thrusting deeper and harder, he reached around Ianto and wrapped his hand around the leaking member.

Ianto gripped the sheets as Jack pounded into him and stroked him at the same time. The pressure was building inside him and he knew that he wouldn't last long. Biting his lip, he tried to maintain control but it was to much for his body to take and soon came violently, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Seeing his lover wanton look sent Jack over the edge as he came as well. His body shook with pleasure as his orgasm waved through him. Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder blade and blissful sighed as his breath caught up with him. A few moments passed before Jack carefully slid out of his lover and rolled his body on the other side of the bed, pulling Ianto into his arms.

"Now we have to shower because we're all sticky," Jack replied softly as he ran his fingers through Ianto's now very damp hair.

"In a little while; I want to rest for a bit."

"Are you telling me you're tired Ianto Jones?"

"After fucking fantastic sex like that who wouldn't be," smiled Ianto, lazily looking up at his lover. "Besides you of course."

"I don't know about that love, I think you broke me."

Ianto chuckled and traced his fingers across Jack's stomach, forgetting that he was indeed very sticky. "Who would've have thought I would be the one to break Captain Jack Harkness."

"That's Captain Jack Harkness-Jones to you bud, for future references of course."

Ianto sat up and looked at Jack with awe and bewilderment. After saying yes to Jack's proposal he never thought about Jack taking his last name. In fact he thought that Jack would want him to take his last name, refusing to part with his. The fact that Jack wanted his name caused his breath to hitch. "Jack," he whispered softly, "You don't…you don't have to take my last name. I'm fine with taking yours."

"Did you ever stop to think that I want to take your last name, that I want to be apart of you for as long as I have you?"

"No, I just thought-"

"What, that I was so egotistical that I wouldn't be able to part with my last name?"

"No Jack that's not what I meant."

Jack laughed and pulled his lover closer to him. A frantic Ianto was just as lovable as a thoroughly fucked one. He kissed Ianto passionately before pulling away, looking into his eyes. "Ianto I want your name because I want to be connected to you for as long as I can and I want the same with this baby."

"But Harkness-"

"Is a good name yes but Jones is even better."

Ianto smiled as he grabbed Jack's face and gave the older a loving kiss, pouring his heart and soul into it. This moment made him realize that he loved Jack more than anything in the world and couldn't wait for the two of them to be married and spend the rest of their lives together. "I love you so much Jack," Ianto grinned when the pair pulled apart. "I just want you know that."

"I love you too Ianto."

* * *

Now was that hot or was that hot. And, not only was it hot I made it even better by fluffing it up at the end. Alas if only men were like this in real life we wouldn't have to write and read about it. Anyways, that's all the posting for today so until next time which hopefully won't be too far away,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary: So sorry to tell you that there is still a computer-internet situation that I am trying to fix and work out but it is taking me a bit of time to do so. Nevertheless I promised that I will keep this story as updated as possible. Not one to go back on my word I will be bringing you three updates today to make up for the three that I missed. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I would like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and sticking by me through this very tragic time. Not going to do much talking today so go ahead and start reading. This may take a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

**

* * *

**

He wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was organizing some files and the next Ianto found himself on the floor, body racked with pain and calling out for help. He cried out again and still found himself alone. Finally, after what felt like he'd been on the floor forever Jack and Martha came to his rescue. Tears fell from his eyes as one hand latched tightly onto Jack and the over rested nervously over his stomach. Another burst of pain soared through his body as Jack walked the two of them to the medical bay scaring him even more. That's when Ianto knew where the pain was coming from. "Jack the baby-"

"Shh don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't leave me," he cried out in pain and in fear as Martha ripped opened his shirt, "Please-"

"I promise I won't."

The next moments passed in a blur as the pain increased and intensified. No time for an epidural, he was placed on the cold table with Jack by his side the entire time and cut into. He could feel his forehead becoming covered with sweat as Martha worked to get the baby out while Jack whispered words of encouragement. Ianto tried his best to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the amount of blood he was losing.

"She's out, the baby's out" That was all Martha said as she walked away from Ianto and Jack, taking the baby with her.

Ianto was tired but still managed to smile at the news but it soon faded when he felt something wasn't right. "Jack what's wrong, what's going on," Ianto asked worried when he noticed the somber looks on both Martha and Jack's faces. That's when he noticed no sounds of crying were filling the medical bay. Tears immediately began to fall from his eyes as realization dawned on him. "The baby-"

"I'm sorry Ianto, I tried everything," Martha whispered as she walked back to the bed. In her arms lied his small motionless baby. Martha's own eyes were filled with tears as she handed the lifeless baby over to Jack. "I-"

"What happened," Ianto cried, tears falling heavily from his eyes. "Martha what happened?"

"I don't know-"

"But you said the baby was fine. You said that she was perfect, that there wasn't anything wrong with her."

"I'm sorry Ianto but these things just happen. There's nothing I can do."

The tears fell heavily from Ianto's eyes as he cried from the heartbreak.

"This is all your fault," Jack whispered, talking for the first time since the horrible incident. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you."

Ianto gazed into his lover's eyes and was instantly met with hurt, pain and anger. "You think this is my fault."

"Who else would I blame other than you? You did this, you did this and I will never forgive you," Jack spat out in anger as he walked away from the bed with the baby still in his arms.

He watched as his former lover stalked away from him. Mustering all the strength he could, Ianto pushed his aching injured body up from the bed only to fall down on the cold floor. "Jack please-" he cried out to the other man but his cries were ignored as Jack continued to walk away from him until he was out of sight. His body trembled in pain as thoughts of failure swirled around in his head. "What have I done?" was his last thought he had before his vision faded to black.

* * *

Aha, but you didn't see that coming. Well neither did I when I was writing it but I thought it was time to give you guys a little angst. I bet you're really glad that you're three updates today so you don't have to worry about what's going to happen next.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary: So sorry to tell you that there is still a computer-internet situation that I am trying to fix and work out but it is taking me a bit of time to do so. Nevertheless I promised that I will keep this story as updated as possible. Not one to go back on my word I will be bringing you three updates today to make up for the three that I missed. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I would like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and sticking by me through this very tragic time. Not going to do much talking today so go ahead and start reading. This may take a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

**

* * *

**

"Ianto wake up"

He lurched forward as he eyes fluttered open to see his sister standing over him with a worried expression in his eyes. "Lily what-"

"Yan are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I came over to bring the supplies you wanted and to see if you needed help with anything when I found you sleeping on the sofa," she answered as she sat down beside her brother. "Well not so much sleeping as trying to sleep; you were tossing and turning all about. I thought you were going to fall."

Ianto realized that everything that just happened was a simply nightmare. That he'd fallen asleep while Jack was out handling a possible weevil attack with Sean. His placed his over his stomach at the same moment the baby inside decided to kick. "I was asleep."

"And having one hell of a nightmare if you ask me. What was the dream about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Lily hissed, grabbing her brother's free hand. She could see the look of worry and fear in Ianto's eyes and knew that something was wrong. "So once again I'll ask you, what was the dream about?"

Ianto sighed and turned his body so he facing his younger sister. "Fine I'll tell you," he sighed again, "I had a dream that I lost the baby."

"Oh Ianto."

"And in losing the baby I lost Jack as well. He blamed me for her death and vowed never to forgive me before he walked away."

"Ianto it was just a dream."

"A dream I've been having for the past two weeks. It's the reason why I haven't been able to pick out a name for the baby or buy anything for her. I'm scared of losing her and Jack."

"Wow, that's deep. Have you talked to Jack about it?" she asked.

"I want to, really I do but I can't," Ianto responded sighing again. "I don't what him to think I'm being overemotional and stupid."

"You're not being overemotional or stupid Ianto. You're scared for the wellbeing of your child just like any other parent would be."

"You sure."

"Of course I'm sure," Lily reassured him. "You have to talk to Jack about what you're feeling. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way you do."

"I highly doubt it," Ianto laughed getting up from the sofa. "He's Jack but you're right, I should talk to Jack and let him know."

Lily laughed as well and pulled Ianto into a loving hug. "Of course I'm right," she replied when she pulled away from her brother. "I always am." She started to laugh again when she suddenly let out a loud shriek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell is that on your finger?" she shrieked again, this time pointing to the band that was on Ianto's hand. "Is that-"

"Yes, it's is. Jack proposed to me this morning and I said yes. We're getting married."

Lily shrieked again as she nudged Ianto in the shoulder before lifting up his hand to admire the ring. "Oh my god, when were you're going to tell me?"

"Tonight at dinner when everyone arrived," Ianto smiled sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder. "I wanted to tell everyone at one time."

"Well I'm not everyone I'm your sister. I'm supposed to know before everyone else."

"Well now you know but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"How can I, have you seen this bloody thing. You'd be a fool not to notice."

"You didn't," Ianto pointed out.

"That's because I was listening to your problems," she countered back. "And I would like to think that your problems outweigh this bloody gorgeous ring."

"So is it safe to say that you approve?"

"Of course I approve. I mean I know I've only known Jack for a short while but I like him and he loves you, he really loves you. You'd be a fool not to snatch him up while you have the chance."

"Well Jack is a good catch." Ianto smiled, turning the ring on his finger.

"He is but you're a greater one," Lily grinned as she pulled Ianto a hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Lily, and I hope you'll be back in Cardiff for the civil partnership."

"About that I've been thinking of staying here for a while, since you know, you're the only family I have left and I should be as close as possible. Especially now since you have a baby on the way, you could use all the help you can get."

"Lily that's wonderful. I could really use you in my time of need and your niece could use you too."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I do," he smiled, hugging her again. After a few moments the pair pulled away when Ianto noticed what time it was. "I think it's time we start preparing for our guests to arrive."

Lily nodded in response and followed Ianto the kitchen to prepare for the night to come.

* * *

Yes it was just a dream. A very scary and real dream but a dream nonetheless. Hope you weren't worried too much. Really sorry if you were but one more chapter left to post.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary: So sorry to tell you that there is still a computer-internet situation that I am trying to fix and work out but it is taking me a bit of time to do so. Nevertheless I promised that I will keep this story as updated as possible. Not one to go back on my word I will be bringing you three updates today to make up for the three that I missed. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I would like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and sticking by me through this very tragic time. Not going to do much talking today so go ahead and start reading. This may take a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39**

**

* * *

**

Two hours later everyone, minus Martha, from the Hub found themselves being entertained inside Jack's and Ianto's flat. After a lovely dinner of roasted turkey and delicious servings of food, the group found comfortable positions sitting in the living area. Gwen was sitting between Rhys legs while Jack and Ianto found themselves cuddling on the sofa and Sean and Lily sat around the table. Currently everyone was listening to Gwen's experience at her mother-in-law's home.

"And then she started saying that since I'm a wife now I should start acting like one. How I should let Rhys do all the work while I sit at home and make babies," Gwen moaned as she finished telling her story.

"Doesn't sound that bad?" Jack replied earning an evil glare from Gwen herself.

"That's before she said that it would be best if we moved closer to her, that way the children will have a proper woman to take care of them," Gwen scowled at Jack.

"Sorry about that love, she shouldn't have said that."

"No she shouldn't have but you sticking up for me made up for it."

"Well," Rhys smiled sticking out his chest proudly, "No one talks to my wife that way and gets away with, not even my mother."

Gwen grinned happily as she leaned upward and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Now that's what I call sweet," Lily grinned before turning her attention to her brother. "So Ianto, now that the gang's all here do you have anything to tell us."

Ianto shot his sister a glare knowing full well what she was referring to. Before everyone arrived he placed the ring back in the box and underneath his pillow so it couldn't be seen by any of the guest. He wanted to keep it a secret as long as he could before he told everyone about the engagement. "Yes but why don't Jack and I give everyone their gifts first."

Everyone excitedly agreed to the exchange while Lily sighed loudly with disappointment. Ianto moved over and allowed Jack to go get the presents out of the bedroom, while everyone began passing their gifts along.

"Ianto a new coffee maker," Gwen replied happily as she tore the rest of the paper off. "How did you know we needed a new one?"

"I remembered Rhys mentioning that the old one you was broken and that you were dire need of a new one. Since you didn't have one I thought this one would be a perfect gift."

"Well I love it, don't you Rhys."

"State of the art mate, thanks," Rhys smiled as he admired the new kitchen appliance.

"You're welcome." Ianto smiled back.

"And thanks for the new camera," Lily grinned as she snapped another picture of her brother. "It's the exact one I wanted."

"Really because with the countless emails and phone calls I received about you wanting this exact camera I still wasn't quite sure what to get you."

"Even on Christmas he still finds time to be a sarcastic twat."

"I love you too Lily."

Lily stuck out her tongue at Ianto and taking another picture of him before taking one of Sean who held up his new Ipod.

"I would like some thanks too you know," Jack pouted when he didn't receive any thanks for the gifts. "I helped pick out the gifts too."

"With all due respect sir you gave me money and I went online and brought the gifts."

"I still helped," Jack pouted again.

Ianto smiled and leaned over to give Jack a small kiss on the lips. Jack immediately stopped pouting as he let himself be kissed by Ianto. "And your help was greatly appreciated."

"Your welcome, everything you picked out was perfect."

"Including Ianto's gift to you. I see you're wearing the necklace Ianto brought for you."

Jack wrapped his fingers around his gift and smiled. "I'm glad you noticed Gwen, after all you helped pick it out."

"I didn't exactly pick it out," she shrugged modestly. "I just told him that they were the perfect gift."

"And that I would be the biggest tool in the universe if I didn't buy them."

"And you would have been too if you hadn't brought them, they're gorgeous."

"Yes they are," Lily agreed. "My brother has very good taste in gifts and in men. Speaking of men, Jack what did you get Ianto for Christmas."

"Well I think it's time for everyone to know-"

"Wait," Gwen shrieked, interrupting Jack mid-sentence. "We haven't given you guys our gift yet."

"You got us something."

"Of course we did you silly fool, all of us did. We pooled our money together to buy it for you." Gwen reached underneath the tree where she'd hidden the present and handed it to Ianto. "Go ahead, open it."

Ianto opened up their present to discover a picture inside of the box he was given. He gasped and showed the picture to Jack who stared at the team in shock. "Is this what I think it is?"

Gwen smiled as she walked over to her boss and coworker. "That love, is a beautiful handcrafted baby's crib that I found at this wonderful baby furniture store. Everything in there is handmade by the this lovely couple. It's already made so all you have to do is go and pick it up."

"It looks expensive," Jack whispered, staring at the beautiful white, perfectly crafted crib in front of him.

"Well it is one of a kind so I didn't expect it to be cheap but with everyone chipping in it wasn't much at all."

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did Ianto," Gwen grinned, "Whether you like it or not I love you, all of us love you and that baby will just as important to us as she will be to you. Besides, we thought it would give you the push in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"Ianto dear I think they're talking about the fact that you haven't brought anything baby related yet," Lily smiled, taking another picture.

"No we haven't but we're taking care of that as soon as possible," Jack replied.

"Well when you do make sure you take me shopping with you, you know to help you pick out clothes."

"Why would we need your help buying clothes for our child?"

"No offence Jack but I don't trust your taste in clothes for little girls," Lily scoffed at the captain. "No niece of mine is going to be caught dead in an abominable tasteless wardrobe."

"She's a baby."

"So, that doesn't mean she can't be fashionable."

"She's right," Gwen agreed with Lily, "Maybe I should go too, with the Torchwood charge card that is and give a second opinion."

"I like the way you think."

"Of course you would, you're a woman," Ianto murmured underneath his breath as he hugged Gwen. "But thank you all for the lovely gift."

"You're welcome."

Lily smiled and stood up from the ground as she clapped her hands together. "Well, now that that's over with Ianto, Jack, have anything you want to tell us."

"Lily is there something you know that we don't," Sean asked perplexed by Lily's constant pestering of her brother.

"Maybe, but it really isn't my place to say anything."

"Well come on then," Rhys smiled, he too wanted to know what the new news would be. "What's Lily so excited about."

Ianto smiled at the team while Jack grabbed his hand. "Should you tell them or should I."

"I' do it," Jack smiled and excitedly looked at the team. "We wanted to find the right time to tell you guys but since Lily can't let it go we might as well tell you. Ianto and I-"

"Wait," Gwen suddenly screamed as she got up from the sofa and grabbed her phone. Flipping it open and dialed a number, putting the phone on speaker before she sat it down on the table. There was someone missing from the group and Gwen didn't want her to be left out. By the third ring the doctor answered the phone.

_"Hello."_

"Martha, is that you."

_"Of course it's me Gwen, is something wrong," _she asked through the phone.

"No nothing's wrong," Jack answered, "Ianto and I have an announcement and we wanted you to hear it too."

_"Well go on then, I'm all ears."_

"Like I was saying Ianto and I have decided…to get married."

The women in the room and on the phone screamed loudly as all the men covered their ears. Once the screaming was over, both women rushed over and embraced both Jack and Ianto while the Sean and Rhys came over and patted them on the back.

_"I'm so happy for you guys," _Martha screamed out again.

"Thanks Nightingale."

"Yes thank you Martha," Ianto shouted over the screaming, "Lily why are you screaming, you already knew."

"I know but I didn't want to be left out," she blushed, hugging her brother again.

"What about you Gwen, I showed you the ring months ago."

"It's different to know it's going to happen and to hear it actually has happened?"

"You showed Gwen the ring," Ianto asked when he finally pried his sister off of him.

"Only after she heckled me with questions about our future together. I had to show her that I was serious about our relationship."

Ianto smiled and leaned over to give Jack a passionate kiss. "I'm just surprised she was able to keep a secret."

"I know what you mean," Rhys replied, "She can't keep a secret to save her life but at least you're not married to her."

Gwen scowled at her husband, "I'll make you pay for that."

"Sorry sweetie," Rhys pouted as he put on his apologetic face. The face alone caused the team to laugh.

"So Ianto, show us the ring," Sean replied after the laughter died down.

"Yeah mate show us the ring."

Ianto got up from the sofa and walked back to the bedroom to retrieve the ring. Alone in the room he admired the ring again as he slipped in on his finger. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out of the room and headed back toward the screaming women.

* * *

A nice long, sweet fluffy chapter to tie you over until my next post. When that will be I'm not sure since I am also in the process of finding a new place to live. Still, my promise to finish updating the entire story is strong and is something I will do. Hope you liked the post and until next time,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary: The answer is no. My computer-internet problem is still not fixed and won't be for a while. Whatever you do don't ask. After spending two hours on the phone with four different representatives there was still no solution. Well, not one I wanted. Even though I'm without internet I'm still keeping my promise. The updates might be few inbetween but I am still giving you multiples at a time. I know you don't mind. Now on to the first one because I know I missed three.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Jack and Ianto had finished cleaning up after their guest had left for the night. After everyone admired the ring and Jack's taste, Sean opened another bottle of apple cider for the couple to celebrate. It was close to eleven o'clock when everyone decided it would be best to call it a night.

Jack and Ianto said their goodbyes and got ready for bed. As the night rolled on, Ianto found himself lying in bed on his side with Jack's arm around his stomach. The day had been long and all Ianto wanted to do was go to sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He finally realized that he wouldn't be able to have a good night's sleep if he didn't take his sister's advice and tell Jack about his dream. Moving Jack's arm, Ianto sat up in the bed and turned so he was looking down at Jack. "Jack wake up," he whispered at the older man. "Jack wake up, I need to tell you something."

Awoken out of his sleep, Jack finally opened his eyes and stared up at his lover. "What is it?" he asked groggily, sitting up along with Ianto.

"We need to talk about why I've been so evasive about the baby."

"Okay, tell me what's wrong?"

"For the past few nights I've been having dreams, more like nightmares about having the baby but I…we wind up losing her."

"Ianto-"

"That's not the worse part," Ianto continued to whisper, grabbing Jack's hand. "After I lose the baby you leave me but not before telling me that it's all my fault."

Jack grabbed the sides of Ianto's face and turned his head so they were looking each others. "Ianto I want you to listen and listen good, that would never happen."

"But-"

"No buts, I know you and I know you love this baby more than anything," Jack replied lovingly. "You have done everything to keep this baby safe."

"I know but what if something horrible happens," Ianto responded back, "What if something happens beyond my control and you blame me for it."

"I don't believe anything will, not after all we've been through. You and I both know that it's time fate dealt a winning hand and that winning hand is going to be our baby being born healthy and the two of us having our commitment ceremony. If fate doesn't want to give it to us then I will fight for it and take it myself. I will do anything to keep and our child safe."

The words sunk into Ianto's mind as tears fell down his eyes. All the worrying he'd been subjecting himself to turned out to be for nothing as Jack melted away all his fears. There anymore doubts in Ianto's mind about Jack's love for him. "Thank you Jack."

"For what, loving you. Ianto you never have to thank me for that but hearing it every once in a while it nice," Jack smirked, holding Ianto close. "Feel better."

"Much."

"Good." Jack smiled, kissed Ianto on the cheek, and started to lie back down when Ianto grabbed his hand. "Something else wrong?"

"No," Ianto smiled, "I just thought of the perfect middle name for the baby."

"Really."

"Yeah, Rose."

Jack's face lit up at the mention of Rose's names as memories flooded inside his mind. Just the thought of Rose brought a smile to his face. He felt honored that Ianto would do that for me. "You don't have to do that."

"You once said that Rose changed your life, turned you into the person you are today. The person that I fell in love with and I think she deserves some recognition."

"She would be honored."

"Most definitely," Ianto smiled as he laid back down. "Now that that's settled I think it's time for a bit of shut eye don't you think."

"Yeah especially since I have to give you your finally gift tomorrow."

"I almost forgot about that; oh well, doesn't matter. I'm sure what it is it will be lovely."

Jack kissed Ianto on the neck as he too laid back down. "You have no idea," he smiled as he fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Short but very sweet and honest. Now I have to go so you can get the next two chapters soon.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary: The answer is no. My computer-internet problem is still not fixed and won't be for a while. Whatever you do don't ask. After spending two hours on the phone with four different representatives there was still no solution. Well, not one I wanted. Even though I'm without internet I'm still keeping my promise. The updates might be few inbetween but I am still giving you multiples at a time. I know you don't mind. Now on to the first one because I know I missed three.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

**

* * *

**

"You brought a house," Ianto shrieked again as he turned back to Jack.

"No correction, we brought a house," Jack smiled and pulled Ianto inside. This was his last Christmas gift for Ianto and a gift for the baby as well. A proper place for a baby with enough room for the entire family. "It's our house Ianto, for us, together."

"How in the world can you afford a house?"

"Well when you've worked for Torchwood as long as I have those pay raises you get really add up. Not to mention the fact that I lived in the Hub for a long time so there was no payment for room and board."

"Are you saying you're rich?"

"Not rich per se, just financially endowed."

"What-"

"Come, we have some time before the real-estate agent arrives; let me show you the place."

Ianto never got a chance to finish what he was about to say as Jack began pulling him around. "Jack-"

"In total it has three bedrooms and two baths. This is the living area, and the kitchen is right over there," he replied pointing to the spacious room next to the living room. "It's huge, that's one thing I love about this place."

"Jack wait-"

"And right back here is the master bedroom and bathroom. Can't wait to show you the bathtub, I swear it can fit the entire team in it, that's how big it is."

"Jack stop it," Ianto finally yelled stopping Jack in his tracks and they were in the master bedroom. "Slow down."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you everything."

"I don't care about that; what I care about is how you brought a house without talking to me first."

"I know it's a bit impulsive-"

"A bit-"

"But we need the space," Jack finished. "I'm sorry Ianto but that one bedroom flat isn't big enough to house three people so I figured that instead of buying a new flat we could just buy a house. And not just any house, the perfect house for me, you, and the baby."

"Why are you so obsessed with purchasing a house."

"Because it's been a while since I lived in one alright and I thought it would be great for us to have a real place of our own."

"But do we need to buy a house now."

"What's the point in waiting. We're having a baby in less than two months and after that we're getting married, not to mention we work for Torchwood so it's best that we do this now before our lives get too hectic."

"I know but-"

"But what Ianto. We are you so adamant about us not doing this together," Jack asked somewhat angry. After all the hard work he'd put into finding the perfect place he couldn't believe Ianto was being extremely stubborn. "Is this about me?"

Ianto sighed and turned his attention away from Jack and moved it towards the floor. He should have known that Jack would be able to see right through him. "Jack I-"

"What do I have to do to convince that I'm not going anywhere," Jack whispered, letting go of Ianto's hand. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in this for the long run."

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand when he realized Jack confusion about his feelings. "Jack that's not what I meant at all."

"Then why are you fighting me on this?"

"I'm not worried about me Jack I'm worried about you."

"What-"

"I don't want you to have any regrets about this."

"Why would I have any regrets?"

"I'm not going to be here forever Jack-"

"Ianto-"

"And with this house," Ianto continued as if Jack had never interrupted, "The size of it, it may feel lonely without anyone in it. I don't want you to feel that after I'm gone."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him into a tight embrace. "This house, our home, will be full of great memories and I will always cherish them even when you've been taken away from me. But that's not going to happen for a long time."

Ianto said nothing, simply pulled Jack into a passionate kiss. The kiss sent shocks of heat and pleasure through both their bodies as they stumble back into a wall.

"Jack we can't-" Ianto said between kisses as Jack's hands roamed underneath his sweatshirt.

"Why not, this is our house isn't it; we can do whatever we want," Jack chuckled back, pulling Ianto into another kiss.

"But what if-"

"Has anyone ever told you about the fun you get from living in the moment."

"If I recall correctly sir you're the one who's always telling me that."

"Well I think it's time you listen to my advice." Jack didn't wait for Ianto to respond, instead turning their bodies around so Ianto's back was pressed against the wall. In one swift motion Ianto's pants and boxers rested around his ankles as Jack dropped to his knees and swallowed Ianto whole.

More surges of delight flowed through Ianto's body as a loud throaty moan escaped from his mouth. His fingers seized a handful of Jack's hair in efforts to pull the captain closer to him. "Jack…Jack please," Ianto soon found himself whimpering as Jack's mouth and tongue attacked his entire length, teasing and licking every inch of the sensitive flesh. All thoughts of wrongdoing flew out of his head as Jack continued to pleasure him.

Jack smiled at Ianto's resistance to remain silent but continued to do what he could to bring his lover to the edge.

Clutching Jack's hair as tight, Ianto couldn't help but cum and explode his juices inside Jack's mouth.

Jack graciously swallowed Ianto's release before slowly pulling Ianto's cock out of his mouth. He stood up and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss, letting Ianto taste himself in Jack's mouth.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Totally forgot all about the smut part but I hoped you liked it. I do it for you, my readers, who without I am nothing. Don't worry, I've always been a little dramatic. Short but very sweet and honest. One more to go.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary: The answer is no. My computer-internet problem is still not fixed and won't be for a while. Whatever you do don't ask. After spending two hours on the phone with four different representatives there was still no solution. Well, not one I wanted. Even though I'm without internet I'm still keeping my promise. The updates might be few inbetween but I am still giving you multiples at a time. I know you don't mind. Now on to the first one because I know I missed three.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

**

* * *

**

The pair turned to see a young woman in the doorway holding a briefcase in her hand. Her eyes gazed wide as her face turned a bright red.

"I'm sorry…I came by with the paper work…I didn't know…I'll just, be out here then," she stuttered as she backed out of the room and out of their sight.

Ianto pushed Jack away from and quickly reached down to pull up his clothing, his own face blushing while Jack straighten his own clothes before he stalked out of the room behind the woman. Once he caught up with the agent he found Jack leaning over, signing some papers while the woman stood over him.

Jack looked up to see Ianto followed them into the living area, fully dressed but still blushing. "I'm just signing a few things and then the house will be ours. This is Rachel Smith, our agent, Rachel this Ianto Jones my fiancée."

Rachel waved quickly and gave Ianto a bright smile. "So glad to see the infamous Mr. Jones, Jack's told me so much about you."

"Well when you have someone as sexy as Ianto in your life you would talk about him too."

Ianto dismissed Jack and turned his attention towards the agent, "Miss Smith I would sincerely like to apologize for activity in the bedroom," he apologized.

The woman smiled and "Oh it's quite alright," she smiled, "It's your house; you can do whatever you want in it or out of it because you have a right to do that unless it's in public…because you can go to jail for that."

"Still, we should have acted with a bit of decorum."

"Forgive Ianto, he's a little shy when it comes to public displays of affection. Some people can be a bit judgmental."

"Pfft," Rachel scoffed, "That doesn't bother me at all. I'm not like that, now my mother on the other hand is a completely different story."

"Really."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how long she can go on and on about how homosexuals are ruining the society with their immoral lifestyles. Most of the time I have to tell her to shut-up and stuff it."

"Sounds insufferable," Ianto smirked.

"You have no idea," Rachel continued, "Take a few weeks ago for example. She called me in the middle of the afternoon to tell me about a man she got into an quarrel with at a coffee shop. As usual, my mum starts telling the complete stranger, who has a male lover, that he should be ashamed of his lifestyle. Well this man was not going to sit quietly and listen to her because he starts yelling back at my mother."

"What did he say?"

"Well my mother couldn't repeat him word for word but I believe she mentioned him saying that she should think before she goes on her next rampage because the next person might be an excellent person. He even called her a taffy. I would have loved to see that."

Ianto face turned bright red when he realized he was the man in the story. "Oh my God." he whispered to himself.

"Is something wrong?"

Jack chuckled when he too realized that Ianto was the man in the story. It was a moment to go to pass up. "Ianto, didn't you tell that woman at the coffee shop the same exact thing about two weeks ago."

"Jack!"

"You're telling me you're the man who told off my mother," Rachel laughed, "You're my hero."

"What-"

"It's about time someone did. Heaven knows I love my mum but sometimes she can be an absolute menace. I kept telling her to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself but no, she never listens. Maybe she'll listen now that she's been put in her place."

"Well isn't it a small world," Jack grinned as he pulled Ianto close to him. "You meeting the man that stood you to your mother."

"It's truly an honor."

Ianto blushed again and smiled slightly, "Though it was out of my character I feel what I said was necessary."

"Of course it was," Rachel replied as Jack gave her back the papers. She glanced at the papers before she looked back at the couple with a smile. "Everything seems to be in order and here are the keys to your new home."

Jack took the keys from Rachel's hands and placed them into Ianto. Rachel gave them one final smile before she placed the papers in her briefcase and made her way out of the door leaving the couple to enjoy some time alone in their new house. Once Rachel was out of the door Jack pulled Ianto a fiery kiss. A few moments passed before the couple ended the kiss but didn't release their hold on each other.

"I can't believe you brought a house," Ianto whispered as the two stood their in silence.

"Correction, we brought a house,"

"Since it's our house now how about we finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted," Ianto whispered seductively in Jack's ear, throwing the keys on the countertop.

Jack smiled and said nothing as he nodded his head and pulled Ianto back in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

If you guess it was the agent you were right. For once I didn't want it to be Gwen although I think she does it on purpose. Hope you liked the spin on the agent and her mother. I didn't even see that coming. If you liked review. Come on, I know you want too. Well until next time, which I hope is sooner than before.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary: Still no solution to my computer-internet dilemma but I am working on it. If all goes according to plan it should be up and running by the first week of next month. A long time from now I know but it's the best option I got going for me right now. In the meantime I managed to squeeze in another day of public use, at the library no less, to bring you the two updates I missed. And to make it up to you even more I'm throwing in a third one just because. Yes today you will also be getting Sunday's update as well. Hope that makes your day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

**

* * *

**

A week later Ianto found himself in a frantic state. The past few days had been stressful and demanding for the entire team. Not only did it bring in the New Year but brought more rift activity than they could handle. Add that to shopping for a new baby and putting a house together and soon, Ianto was beginning to stretch himself thin.

He was coming up from the archives with an artifact for Jack when he first felt a wave of dizziness. Passing it off as exhaustion, he continued his way to the top of the stairs and towards Jack's office. Ianto barely made it across the hub before the dizziness came back a second time. The artifact slipped from his hands as he grabbed his forehead.

Sean noticed Ianto's appearance and stopped what he was doing to see how Ianto was. "Ianto, are you alright?"

"Sean," Ianto whispered as his colleague came to his side. Holding his forehead tighter, Ianto opened his mouth to speak when another wave of dizziness overcame him causing his knees to buckle underneath him.

"Oh my God Ianto," Sean shouted aloud as he reached out to grab Ianto. "Jack, Martha!"

It didn't take long for Jack to come rushing out of his office to see an unconscious Ianto in Sean's arms. "What happened," Jack asked frantically as he grabbed his lover from the technician's arms. "Sean-"

"I don't know," he replied back as the two of them carried Ianto to the medical bay. "He called my name and then suddenly fainted." They reached the medical area to find it Martha already ready for them.

"What happened," she asked as they placed him on the table. She quickly strapped him to the monitors and began working on the young man.

"I don't know," Sean replied again to the doctor. "When he came up from the archives he seemed fine but then he suddenly called out my name before he passed out in front of me. I immediately called out for Jack and we brought him up here."

"Well, his heartbeat's little irregular but everything appears to be normal."

"What about the baby, is she alright?" Jack asked desperately.

"From what I see she's fine as well."

"Then why-"

Martha interrupted the captain before he could finish his sentence. "I can't be sure without the proper test and blood work but I think Ianto had developed a condition known as pre-clampsia."

"Isn't that a form of high blood pressure for pregnant women," asked Sean.

"It is," concluded Martha, "I believe that all the stress that Ianto has been under brought on the condition."

"What can we do?"

"Hate to say it but Ianto has to go on strict bed rest until the baby is born. It's the only way to keep his blood pressure from spiking again and the best way to keep the baby out of danger."

"He'll hate it but he loves this baby more than anything so I doubt he'll fight your orders," Jack half smiled. "Or mine for that matter."

"Don't forget about Gwen," Sean added, grinning. "She'll have his head if he even tries to come back to work."

"It wouldn't be Gwen if she didn't."

Martha couldn't help but laugh at the comment before gazing at the still unconscious Ianto. Reaching over, she grabbed Jack's hand in efforts to console the heartbroken man. "Don't worry Jack, he'll be fine."

"I know," frowned Jack, "But what if-"

"But what nothing. I'm the doctor here and I have faith and knowledge that my patient will pull through."

"Then I have no choice but to listen to you Dr. Jones."

"That's right you don't," she smiled. She let go of Jack's hand and grabbed the blood sample from the side of the bed. "I'm going to run this to make sure my diagnosis is correct."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Sean would you like to come with me so we can give Jack and Ianto some privacy."

"Oh yeah sure," Sean nodded and followed Martha while Jack stayed with Ianto.

Jack stayed silent as the two walked away and kept his gaze on his unconscious lover. The moments slowly passed leaving Jack anxiously waiting for Ianto to awaken. Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait much longer when Ianto's eyes suddenly fluttered opened.

"Jack," Ianto whispered as he looked around and realized he was in the medical lab. "What happened; why am I here?"

"You passed out when you came up from the archives," answered Jack. "Luckily Sean was there to catch you before you fell and possible hurt yourself."

"The baby-"

"The baby is safe, Martha checked herself but you aren't. Martha thinks that you have pre-clampsia; it's a condition commonly found in pregnant women and is known as high blood pressure."

"Oh my God."

"It's not your fault," Jack assured Ianto. "You've been under a lot of stress lately and it today it finally caught up with you."

"I remember now, I thought it was just nausea, I didn't think something was wrong."

"It's okay Ianto-"

"How many times do you have to say that before I deliver this baby?"

"As many times it takes until you believe me."

"Well that might take awhile," Ianto smiled half heartedly, sitting up. His hand instinctively caressed his stomach as he stared down at it. "I'm sorry sweetheart," talking to the small child that currently resided inside of him. "Tad is very sorry for not taking better care of you but I promise that's about to change because from now on I won't even move if it endangers you in any way."

"Good because Martha has put you in strict bed rest. That means no more planning the move or coming to work. The only time you're allowed out of bed is to use bathroom and even then you're going to be severely monitored."

"You have my word. I will follow Martha's order to the letter."

"Good," smiled Jack as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips. Knowing that Ianto and the baby were going to be fine left him rejoicing on the inside.

* * *

I know you hate me but I could't let this pregnancy be that easy. What kind of cliff hanger queen would I be if it was. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter because it should already be up by now.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary: Still no solution to my computer-internet dilemma but I am working on it. If all goes according to plan it should be up and running by the first week of next month. A long time from now I know but it's the best option I got going for me right now. In the meantime I managed to squeeze in another day of public use, at the library no less, to bring you the two updates I missed. And to make it up to you even more I'm throwing in a third one just because. Yes today you will also be getting Sunday's update as well. Hope that makes your day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

**

* * *

**

"Jack go, I'll be fine here on my own."

Jack frowned and glared at Ianto who was smirking at him from the bed. It was the next morning and Jack was concerned about leaving Ianto alone since the younger man was put on bed rest. "It's not funny."

"I never said that it was but you have to admit it is quite amusing to see you so antsy about me staying here without you."

"I'm not antsy, I'm simply concerned."

"About what," Ianto replied, his turn to frown.

"About leaving you here by yourself with no one here to help you."

"That's not true, I have Lily-"

"Who's going to spend most of the day at her temp jobs. She won't be able to be with you until mid afternoon; until then you're going to be alone."

"Doesn't matter, I don't need anyone to baby-sit me like I'm some child. If I need something I'll call."

"But what if I can't come to you right away and something bad happens," stressed Jack as he sat back down on the bed. "It's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Jack-"

"I'm serious Ianto. I can't risk something going wrong while I'm away so that's why I called Martha earlier and asked her if it was safe for you to drive in a car. She said that it was okay if you did but only for short amounts of time."

"Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"Because I thought it might be best if you…if we stay at Torchwood for the remainder of your pregnancy. That way, there will always be someone around in case you need them."

"You're insane," Ianto hissed at his fiancée. "I'm not staying in your old room for the next three weeks."

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to under no stress whatsoever and you want me to stay in the place that causes me the most stress; I don't think so."

"Everyone's under strict orders not to bother you so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, it's the best way for me to keep my eye on you and keep me from being stressed as well. Come on," Jack pleaded, "It's only for a few weeks."

Ianto gave out a sigh and rolled his eyes before looking back at Jack. Staying at the hub wasn't something he wanted to do but Jack made a valid point and Ianto realized that having someone there with him would be best for him and the baby. "Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled as he threw back the covers. "But as soon as this baby is born I'm coming back to my own bed."

"And I promise to join you but lets face it, it's not like you're going to be getting much sleep anyways."

"Jack, now is not the time to be thinking about sex."

"I was talking about the baby keeping us up all night," Jack replied hurt. "Not everything I say is about sex."

"That would be the case if that argument was true and since we both know it's false I suggest you keep your lying to a minimum, especially around the baby," Ianto smirked before he waddled to the bathroom leaving a sulking Jack behind.

* * *

I know, not as long as the last chapter but I'm getting close to the finish line. Still, yikes, Ianto on bed rest. That sounds completely scary to me. Well at least Jack is there to comfort him. And if anyone is wondering about Ianto's condition I just want to say that it is real. I so did not make it up Well on to the next chapter.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary: Still no solution to my computer-internet dilemma but I am working on it. If all goes according to plan it should be up and running by the first week of next month. A long time from now I know but it's the best option I got going for me right now. In the meantime I managed to squeeze in another day of public use, at the library no less, to bring you the two updates I missed. And to make it up to you even more I'm throwing in a third one just because. Yes today you will also be getting Sunday's update as well. Hope that makes your day. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45**

**

* * *

**

The afternoon brought nothing but boredom for Ianto as he passed time staring at the wall in front of him after he found there wasn't anything on the television and Jack refused to left him finish up his paperwork. He just let out a grueling moan when a box fell down the hatch and Gwen followed after.

"Hello love, busy."

"Does it look like I'm busy to you," Ianto growled.

"I didn't think you would be," smiled Gwen as she picked the box and carried it over to the bed. "That's why I brought you this."

Ianto watched Gwen place the small box at the foot of his bed. "What is that?" he asked, "Is it my paperwork."

"And have Jack bite my head off, I don't think so."

"Then what's in the box."

"I know if I were you I'd be bored out of my mind so I thought you could use these." From out of the box she pulled out a series of books, crossword puzzles, and a deck of playing cards. She reached in again and pulled out a hand held video game. "What do you think."

"What am I, twelve?"

"Oh come on, it's a Nintendo DS. I borrowed it from Rhys's nephew since he got a new one for Christmas."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Seriously Ianto," Gwen smirked, "I'm sure you've played a video game before."

"Yes I have when I was kid but I'm an adult now, I don't have time for video games."

"You're on bed rest for three weeks. The way I see it you have nothing but time on your hands so why not use it to play."

"Gwen-"

"Look at the games I got you," she giggled, pulling out the small games. "It's a collection of brain teasers so you can keep your mind sharp as a tack while you're away from the job."

"Oh goodie," Ianto cheered sarcastically.

"Now see here Ianto, I've gone out of my way to make sure that you won't be down here losing your mind. So you're going to shut up and play these games or read these books without any complaints or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Rhys not to give you that pan of lasagna he made especially for you."

This cause Ianto to smile, "He made me an entire pan for me."

"Oh yes," smirked Gwen, "After I told him about your situation he rushed to the market and got everything he needed to make it for you. He said that you loved it when he made it last time and thought you would love it again."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Rhys after he went through all that trouble cooking for me."

"No you wouldn't."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to behave and enjoy the gifts you brought me," Ianto smugly replied. "If only to not hurt Rhys's feelings."

"If not for me or Jack do it Rhys."

"Fine," sighed Ianto as he held out his hand. "Hand me the games."

Giggling, Gwen handed him the hand held Nintendo as well as a couple of the games. She picked up the box and placed closer to Ianto's reach before reaching down and kissing his forehead. "Well, have fun pet."

"Thank-you Gwen, for bringing me these and trying to cheer me up."

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

Ianto continued to smile as he watched Gwen begin to climb up the ladder only to call out her name before she reached the top, "Oh Gwen."

"Yes Ianto," she answered looking down.

"Don't forget to bring me my lasagna."

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

"Thank-you," Ianto grinned happily as he turned on the small Nintendo. Once opposed to playing something so childish he couldn't help but find himself engrossed in the game and actually enjoying it. In fact, he was so immersed in the games that he didn't notice Jack come into the room until the captain placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Hey Cariad, didn't hear you come in."

"I just came here to let you know that there's been a major rift activity alert."

"Really," replied Ianto shocked, "I didn't hear anything."

"That's because you're too involved in that game of yours," laughed Jack as he kissed Ianto again. "Whatever came through requires all of our attention so-"

"So that means you have to leave me by myself?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go and leave you here alone it's just-"

"Jack go and find whatever came through before someone gets hurt," Ianto replied understandingly, "It's still our job to protect the world even if I'm pregnant."

Jack laughed and gave Ianto one last kiss before walking away and climbing out of the hatch. Ianto returned to his game, trying his best to put his fear aside and silently prayed that Jack and the others would return back safely.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Eye-candy."

Ianto awoke with a start as he opened his eyes to see John Hart climbing down the ladder and over to the bed. Instinctively, he began to reach over to the nightstand and grab the gun Jack kept in the nightstand when he felt a sudden pain in his side halting his movement. "What the hell are you doing here John?" asked Ianto, playing down his pain.

* * *

Now that's what makes me the cliff-hanger queen. You didn't think I could write this without an excerpt from John did you. I wonder what he wants. I guess you're going to have to wait until next post. You'll probably be mad at me for doing this but I couldn't help myself. Leave me a comment or review and hopefully I'll be back sooner than you think. Until next time,

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary: I know, you hate me right now for leaving you hanging for so long but please don't. I tried my best to get to you lovely readers but the entire world seemed to be against me. Seriously, no matter what plans I made to get these last few chapters up something else came along and ruined my plans. Luckily I promised myself that I was going to post today no matter what. Even in the middle of moving to a new location and yes that means I'm moving this weekend. That's a plus because hopefully it won't be long until my internet is back up and running. Well I'm not going to delay you guys any longer because now I am going to post the final chapters of And Baby Makes Three. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46**

**

* * *

**

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend who stopped by for a pleasant visit?"

"We aren't friends."

"We are in my mind," John smirked, leaning against the ladder. "Well in my mind we're more than friends but that's a conversion for another day."

"You better not let Jack hear you say that."

"Oh I'm scared shitless."

"You should be," Ianto sneered as he tried to climb out of the bed. At that very moment he felt another sharp pain in his side. This time he couldn't hide the pain and placed his hand on his stomach, "Oh God."

"Eye candy, you don't look so good."

"Really, what gave it away, the contorted look on my face or my outcry of agony."

"Testy aren't we."

Ianto chose to ignore John's comment as he finally lifted himself up from the bed. He managed to stand-up, allowing John to see his entire body including his stomach.

"Why I'll be a monkey's uncle, you're pregnant."

"Aren't you the observant one," replied Ianto sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Can I safely assume it's Jack's."

"Yes, but only if I can I assume you're a homicidal maniac."

John just looked at Ianto and shrugged, "I've been called worse."

"Of course you have," Ianto muttered to himself. He moved in front of the nightstand and continued his mission to reach for the gun and with little effort found it. It didn't take long for him to pull out the gun and point it directly at the intruder.

"Whoa?" John shrieked, raising his hands as Ianto continued to point the gun in his direction.

"Now I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Slow down Ianto, I only came to see Jack and ask him some questions about this weird thing I found. Figured this would be the best place to ask."

"How did you get in?"

"Please, I'm armed with future technology. I can get into anything."

"Why should I believe you?" Ianto hissed, holding the gun steady. "It's not like you have a track record for telling the truth."

"I don't, but you're an intelligent man, you know when someone is telling the truth."

"You're pathetic," smirked Ianto. At that very moment another sharp pain decided to shoot them him causing his hold on the gun to waver. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't tell me, you're in labor aren't you," asked John when he saw Ianto's pained face again.

"I hate to admit it but yes, I think I am," Ianto whispered calmly. "I'm in labor and in the company of a heartless bastard."

"Hey, this isn't a picnic for me either pal," John squawked at the archivist. "The baby isn't going to like come out now is it."

"No you fool, I'm having an cesarian as soon as Martha comes back."

"And when is she coming back?"

"I have no idea," replied again, clutching his stomach. "But I have a feeling this baby is ready to come no matter what I say."

"What am I supposed to do now?" John asked Ianto after he helped the pregnant man up the ladder.

"You do nothing, I have to call Jack you idiot and tell him what's going on."

"Ooh right," John whispered as he watched flip open his cell phone.

"No wait," Ianto interrupted himself. "I should call my sister first. I don't know if Jack finished with the mission and I would hate to interrupt the team."

"You have a sister. Is she as hot as you?"

"If you so much as have a dirty thought about my sister I will castrate you in the most vile way possible," Ianto hissed at the smiling man.

"Spoilsport," John frowned as Ianto called his sister. While watching Ianto talk to his sister he could tell that the man's labor pains were coming faster as the minutes rolled by. It was when he finally got off the phone with his sister that Ianto dropped his phone to the ground after what John assumed was a big contraction breaking it into pieces. "Easy there Eyecandy," he replied, reaching out to Ianto.

"Don't touch me John."

"Look, I know you hate me for what I did but I did what I had to do to save my life."

"At the expense of others."

"He had my strapped to a bomb," John yelled, "I didn't know have any choice."

"You had a choice John. You had a choice and you chose the wrong one."

"What would you have done?"

"For Jack, my team, I would have died," replied Ianto without hesitance.

"Must be nice to be a martyr," John smirked, "But I can't help but think that response is complete and utter bull. I may not know you but if you could get back someone you loved you would do whatever you had to get them back."

That statement immediately made him think about Lisa and the destruction he caused to get her back in his life. He became sadden by the lives that were lost because of him because of his selfishness and undying feelings for his first love. Ianto didn't think about Lisa long as he felt another contraction.

"They're getting worse aren't it."

"What do you think?" Ianto sneered, trying to block out of the pain his body was feeling.

"I'm just gonna try and reach Jack for you since you're obviously incapacitated at the moment," John mumbled, thinking of a way to contact Jack.

* * *

I know some people may have it out for John but since I like him I decided to make his entrance helpful. Or maybe it's because I just love the actor who plays John. Who cares I should just stop talking now and let you get to the next chapter.

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary: I know, you hate me right now for leaving you hanging for so long but please don't. I tried my best to get to you lovely readers but the entire world seemed to be against me. Seriously, no matter what plans I made to get these last few chapters up something else came along and ruined my plans. Luckily I promised myself that I was going to post today no matter what. Even in the middle of moving to a new location and yes that means I'm moving this weekend. That's a plus because hopefully it won't be long until my internet is back up and running. Well I'm not going to delay you guys any longer because now I am going to post the final chapters of And Baby Makes Three. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 47

* * *

**

Jack and the team finally found the alien they were looking for. A plant like alien that had a knack for eating animals, including people. After finding it, and the babies that hatched along with it, the team was ready to call it day. They were all on their way to the SUV when Jack heard his wrist strap beep. Suddenly, in a hologram form, was none other than John Hart smiling at him.

"Should have used the phone but that would have been impersonal don't you think."

"Jack-" Gwen called out nervously.

"John what the hell-"

"Now I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but it's an emergency here at the Hub."

Jack heat plummeted in his chest at he stared at the hologram figure in front of him. "What have done to him?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something?"

"John-"

"He's in labor you moron," John sighed. "And if you don't get here soon something bad might happen."

"Everyone in the SUV now," Jack screamed out to his team as he proceeded to get into the driver's side only to be stopped by Gwen. "Gwen I'm driving."

"I don't think so," retorted Gwen. "You're drive like a maniac when you're in a hurry and I don't know about you but we would like to make it back to the hub in one piece."

"Gwen-"

"No arguing; get in the passenger's side so we can go and deliver my god daughter."

Jack simply sighed and got into the passenger side of the car and allowed Gwen to drive. With everyone in the SUV, the team made it back to the hub in record time. When they arrived to the hub the were glad to see Lily already there in the medical bay with Ianto and John standing in the back staring blankly. Jack was the first one by Ianto's side, followed by Martha.

"Jack."

"Ianto, I got here as soon as I could," smiled Jack, hugging Ianto close. "What are you doing here," he hissed at John as soon he remembered the other man was there.

"It's innocent Jack I swear," John replied defensively. "I just came to get your help with something."

"I don't care, you can go now."

"Fine I see I'm not wanted here," John sneered as he turned and walked away. The team watched the man leave before they turned their attention back to the man lying on the bed.

"Well he's a pleasure to have around," replied Lily sarcastically, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"You have no idea," groaned Ianto as he felt another contraction. "Every time that man shows up something bad happens." he smirked as soon as it was over.

"Your contractions are pretty close together. I think it's time."

"Really, you think so."

"Okay," smiled Lily, "I think that's our cue to leave. We'll be right out there okay and you're going to do fine, I promise."

"Lily don't cry."

Lily smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead again before making her way out of the room along with Gwen and Sean.

"I see someone decided to make her debut a few weeks earlier than expected," Martha smiled when she came back into the room dressed in her hospital attire along with some changing clothes for Ianto and a cover for Jack. "I see we're ready to get started."

"Please, just get her out of me." Ianto groaned as Jack helped him out of his clothes.

"Okay Ianto I'm going to give you an epidural to numb your lower half so you won't feel any pain during the surgery," Martha explained to the couple after Ianto finished putting on his hospital gown.

"I'll take anything you give me,"

"Alright, turn over," replied Martha.

Ianto did as he was told and turned over so Martha could give him the shot. The pain didn't compare to the brutal contractions he was having but it still stung a little. "Jack-" Ianto hissed as he did his best to keep still.

"I'm here Yan, I promise I'm not going anywhere," Jack whispered in his lover's ear.

"It's time."

"I know, isn't it great."

"Great for you because you're not the one in pain with a fifty pound baby inside of you," Ianto cried, riding out another contraction.

"Now you're exaggerating Cariad," laughed Jack.

"I'll show you exaggerating Jack Harkness," Ianto growled, "Just you wait and see."

"Don't worry Jack, it's normal for the partner of a pregnant person to be fussed at during delivery."

"Doesn't make the fear any less though," Jack whispered silently as helped turn Ianto on his back. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be sir,"

"Well alright then, lets get started," Martha smiled, making her first incision.

* * *

The team waited nervously as Ianto delivery carried on. Ten minutes passed since they left Jack and Ianto alone, along with Martha, and everyone couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take.

Gwen was busy biting her nails sitting along side Rhys who had just arrived a minutes prior. Sean, as usual, sat in front of his computer trying to focus on something other than Ianto and the baby. Lily seemed to be the most nervous as she paced back and forth and kept whispering words of prayer, asking for safekeeping of her brother and niece.

Finally Sean couldn't take it anymore and reached out to grab Lily's hand when she walked back in front of him. "Lily you have to calm down," Sean whispered to her, pulling her into the chair next to him.

"I can't, what if something happens to him or to the baby?"

"Jack and Martha will do whatever it takes to make sure they're both okay. Don't worry, they're in good hands."

Lily smiled and grabbed Sean's hand, squeezing it softly, "Thank-you," she gratefully replied.

"You're welcome," he smiled back before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. The kiss itself was short but sweet and was something Lily needed desperately.

"Wait a minute, how long has this been going on? Gwen shrieked when the couple pulled apart.

"No long really, just a few weeks," Sean blushed.

"Yeah we've only been out on a couple of dates so we're not that serious, yet," Lily smiled. "I just didn't want the focus to be on me instead of Ianto. Plus I knew he would freak out and that wouldn't be good for the baby."

"You are going to tell him, right," asked Rhys.

"Of course we will, you know when the time is right and preferably when Sean is no where in the room. Ianto tends to become a bit overprotective whenever I bring up a new boyfriend."

"A bit," Sean scoffed. "You said he punched out the last guy you introduced him too."

"Well in Ianto's defense he didn't know the guy he was talking to was my boyfriend and he especially didn't know that the woman Dan was talking about having wild and crazy sex with was me."

"Still, I'll make sure I'm far away when you tell him."

"Fine then, be a wuss but I will not be responsible if he decides to hunt you down," smirked Lily as she stuck out her tongue. She turned her attention away from Sean and back to the married couple who had been watching them the whole time. "Now that you know you aren't going to rat me out to my brother are you."

"Of course not," replied Rhys shaking his head. "What's goes on between you and Sean is your business and no one has a right to say otherwise."

"So you won't tell Ianto."

"You're secret is safe with me. Now Gwen's the one you have to worry about."

"Hey."

"What, it's the truth."

"I'm not that bad," pouted Gwen as she folded her arms across her chest. "And to prove it too you I swear I won't say anything to Jack or Ianto. She stuck out her tongue at the end of her comment causing everyone to laugh.

Just as the laughter began to die down another sound filled the hub. This time it was the sound of a baby crying that caused to team to stop laughing and squeal in excitement. Anxiously they waited for Jack to appear and their wait wasn't long.

"Hello everyone," Jack smiled as he held the bundled baby in his hands Everyone rushed to his side and surrounded him, all trying to get a glimpse at the precious baby in his hands.

"She's gorgeous," Lily whispered as she ran her hand over the baby's black curly hair. The newborn stretched her arms but her eyes remained closed. "Her hair is just like Ianto's when he was born."

"So Jack, what's her name," asked Gwen curious.

"Where are my manners? Alright everyone, let me introduce you to Tamberlynn Rose Harkness-Jones."

"That's a beautiful name," replied Gwen.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful daughter," Jack grinned back as he held his daughter close to him.

"Jack how is my brother," Lily asked nervously as the thought of her brother popped into her mind.

"Ianto's fine, he's resting."

"When can I see him?"

"In a few minutes," Jack replied quietly. "Martha's finishing him up."

"Good," laughed Lily as she wiped her face. She was so caught up in her brother and Tamberlynn that she hadn't even noticed she was crying. Sean wrapped one arm around her and hugged her. Everyone remained quiet as their eyes proudly and lovingly stared at the sight in front of them.

* * *

It's a girl and her name is Tamberlynn Rose. Don't ask where I got the name from it just came to me and I thought it was nice. And no, I did not get it from the actress whose last name it Tamberlynn. I wasn't even thinking of her when I thought of the name for the baby. Only one more chapter to go. Yay!

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary: The time has finally come my fellow readers. After months of posting I am finally at the last chapter. What can I say except thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Giving me compliments for the hard work and favorited me either as their favorite author or favorite story. You don't know how great those words made me feel. And I know you'll miss the post because I'll miss posting but all good things must come to end. But never fear, I'll be back. I always am and I will bring you something else to love. Like a sequel to this story perhaps. One that has already been typed, beta'd, and posted. I think I have something like that up my sleeve but you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Once again much love and thanks to everyone who loved this story. Enjoy the final chapter of And Baby Makes Three and I will see you soon ;D.  
**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own this show but the boys need to get out every now and again don't they. Don't worry, I'll put them back when I'm done with them. I swear. **

**P.S. I totally forgot to mention that some of the chapters were beta'd by the wonderful and talents totally4ryo on fanfiction and livejournal. She helped alot with this story and she also got me hooked on the anime FAKE. So hooked that I even wrote a fic about it. This story is dedicated to her for all her hard work.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 48**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe she's ours," Ianto whispered as he leaned over the cribbed and gazed at his daughter.

It was three days after the delivery and Ianto was finally permitted to go home with his child. Both parents were happy to bring their child home and were happier as they laid her in the beautiful crib the team brought them. The day had been more stressful then either of them could have imagined but they proved to themselves that they could handle a baby.

"Well believe it because she's our forever."

"I never thought I say this but I think I like the idea of forever."

"Me too," smiled Jack, spinning Ianto around and kissing him softly on the lips. "Especially if forever includes you and Tamberlynn."

"It does," Ianto grinned back. "For as long as you'll have us."

Jack didn't answer him, instead he pulled Ianto closer and kissed Ianto passionately. "Let's take this somewhere more appropriate," Jack smirked, pulling away slightly only to pulled back into the kiss. Finally they pulled apart as Ianto laid his head on Jack's chest. "You do realize that this is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to finish moving not to mention the fact that we have a commit ceremony to plan."

"I remember Jack and I can't wait," Ianto grinned.

"Me neither."

"At least I what be alone in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I have Gwen who from the moment she found out has been searching for different venues to have the ceremony as well as giving me the names and numbers of all the people she used for her wedding. Then there's my sister who is probably more excited about this then me."

"More excited than you."

"I think she's just happy that I'm finally happy," Ianto replied quietly, trying to find a way to word his feelings. "After everything we've…I've been through I think she believes fate owes me something and she's determined to make this day the best day of my life."

"Well it should be, you deserve it," Jack responded happily, "We both do."

"After everything we've been through I think that the universe at least owes us one a day of complete and utter happiness."

"Don't you mean another day of complete and utter happiness," smiled Jack as he pointed at the sleeping baby in the crib. "You forgot about the day this bundle of joy came into our lives."

"Do you hear that Tamberlynn, your father is a big sap."

"What can I say, this girl is going to have me eating out the palm of her hand."

"You won't be the only one."

"So what do you say we go on to bed," Jack mentioned after Ianto yawned and stretched his arms.

Ianto was a bit tired but for some reason, even though she was sound asleep, he wasn't ready to leave his daughter just yet. Instead he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Tamberlynn's forehead. "Not yet Jack," he pleaded softly, "Can we just stay here for a longer while longer?"

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's forehead, "Of course we can?"

Ianto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and along with Jack stared loving at the daughter they proudly called theirs wondering what the future held.

* * *

I know it was short but it was very sweet so that should make up for. Thanks for sticking with me to the end and don't worry, I'll be back with something just as great and entertaining. Well at least I hope it is. To all my people who live in the states have a great Halloween and don't overload on candy. Until next time

Kisses and Skittles,

LadyCizzle


End file.
